Whirl Wind
by Silver Freak 13
Summary: Innocent Harry never thought he's end up in bed with the older Malfoy, and how that would change the world he once knew with the lie of once allies tumbling in around him he start to see thing, beside what other have directed him at. Slash,Bash&lemons.
1. CH1: The virgin boy wants More

_**Disclaimer do not own Harry potter**_

**Warning: This is a slash fic as In boy x boy (but really it's more like man x boy XD ) there will be bashing of character probably the bubble be and maybe the youngest Weasely (nothing set in stone) oh and this is a lemon chapter (it's not a fully Lemon Fan fic its just how mine starts) so that it I think.**

_Chapter one: The Virgin Boy Wants More_

The solid granite post was cold as my bare back was thrown harshly against it. The force, any other time, I would have recognized as painful, but not tonight.

Tonight, I could feel nothing but his rough movement s –part of his possessive nature- as he all but ripped my baggy jeans from my thin frame. My white shirt was nothing but threads hanging from my body as I wrapped my legs around his significantly larger frame. His lips met my neck in a hungry manner as he began to bite a suck on my pulse, tasting my damp skin as I buried my face is his soft clean hair that smelt strangely of apples. This really only turned me on more, the feeling going straight to my groin. I started to take long ragged breaths as he kept biting, sucking and licking the same spot on my neck.

My hips gave an involuntary thrust as the blood flow seemed to increase to my cock. This seemed only to drive him further as he began to thrust against that thin piece of fabric that made up my boxers. This was the only thing from stopping me from being completely naked. The man hissed as he gave a particularly hard thrust against my painful erection. My attempt to ask for more only came as long drawn out moan of need. Desperate for something more I snaked my hand between us reaching for the front of his pants to free his dick from his black designer pants. If I had been sober, I would probably have been beet red, but at the moment all I could think of was having that thing in me. Buried deep and making me scream.

His pants where easily un-done and his long, nine, maybe ten inch, penis sprung free.  
>"Do you want it?" His voice was deep and husky as he whispered in my ear. I moaned in response but this wasn't enough for him apparently and he grabbed me by the hips and lent away from the post before slamming me back into it, never letting his erection touch me.<br>"_DO _you want it?" he asked forcefully.

"Yes," I half grunted out.

And that was when he allowed our cocks to become closer, grinding his with force into my smaller one, his hand becoming tighter and tighter on my hip and I knew that there was going to be hand shaped bruise there for weeks to come. But at this point I couldn't really bring myself to care. All I wanted was to feel him; feel him against me grinding hard, feel him in me buried deep all the way to the base of my butt, feel him pounding over and over abusing my virgin ass until I wouldn't be able to sit for a month.

He grabbed my ass, and lifted me higher as we left the post and he took several massive strides before slamming me against the stone wall. His soft swollen lips attacked me again, "Fuck," he muttered as he gave another thrust rubbing our bodies once again.  
>"More," I managed to whimper out. He paused at this and laughed and once again lifted me, the next thing I knew, I was slammed against wooden door.<br>"You want more?" he asked me, as he managed to open the door he had slammed me against.

"Yes," I rolled my hips again, "more." I was through the doorway, onto something smooth and hard.

Glancing to the side it looked like a deep, chocolate- coloured wooden table.

"Tell me how much _more_ you want?" His voice was demanding but God it sounded so good, so strong, so dominant and that was what I need most; a dominant man.

I whimpered as he gave another hard thrust, rolling my head against the wood. The pleasure this man was giving me was making my mind jumbled.  
>"TELL ME!" He yelled, drawing my eyes to his face; his long blond hair, out of its hold, falling down one side of his face, his lips swollen from our beginning, his pricing, silver-blue eyes staring into my soul. "Tell me what you want?" His jaw was clenched as he forced the words out.<p>

"I want you," I gasped as I tried to find any friction against him, but his stronger upper body pinned mine down.

"How?" his shirt was removing itself -or his magic was removing his shirt for him. I glanced down at his perfect abdomen but was forced to look back into his eyes as his hands tightened on my wrist.

"I want," I caught my breath, "I want you inside of me."  
>He simply raised an eyebrow. "I want you to take me hard and fast, I want you."<br>A smirk appeared on his lips as I finished talking. A glint in his eyes told me that it is exactly what he wanted to hear.

With my invitation, he ripped away the boxers and spread my legs wider.

Being a virgin, I didn't know what to expect. Anytime the topic with my friends turned to sex, they would always be like, 'we can't talk about it with Harry here. Innocent Harry who's mind will be tainted.' Or anytime I walked over and the conversation was about sex, they'd stop. And it's not as if I ever had the opportunity at the Dursley's to learn. What I knew I had gathered from Sirius, who attempted to give me something of "the talk", but was drunk at the time. He was gay and said to have someone's cock buried deep inside of you was the best fucking thing possible. And, well, ever since, I knew I liked men. I wondered what it would be like on the receiving end.

With my legs spread wide enough, his eyes widen for a split moment before he drove home.

I screamed.

It was painful; it felt as if I'd been split open and tears began to burn my eyes.

"You never said you wanted me to stretch you or anything of the sort," he gave a laugh holding his lower body still. "But what can one expect, a virgin like you self to know these things," he laughed again, bitting my bottom lip, chewing it. As he pulled away, he let go of my left hand and with his right, wiped my face of the tears that had fallen.  
>"My little whore," he whispered, more to himself. "No-one else's body will feel quite the same now." He laughed again, and for the first time, pulled out slowly before gliding with ease back in, hitting something at the back of me that made me moan as my eyes rolled back in my head. He laughed again, and moved faster in my ass, now slick from my own blood.<p>

He missed the spot he'd hit the first time and for the next several passes. I began to wiggle my hips hoping that he'd hit it again.

"Stop moving," he demanded harshly. I did stop, my breaths becoming ragged and uneven. He didn't move for what felt like forever. I began to whimper, they began to get louder and louder the longer he waited. "Please," I begged. He moved hard and fast, his cock hitting that spot that made me scream and moan every time he hit it, which became every thrust. His speed picked up, he kept going and going and soon enough I was calling his name.

He flipped me over and lifted up my hips so that they were in line with his, this only allowed him to go deeper, which caused him to moan out my name. I could feel myself about to come; I was soon searching for release as he picked up his pace, driving home with force. He bent over and bit into my shoulder which made me release all over the chocolate wooden coloured table. Very soon after he came in me, moaning loudly. He collapsed on top of me, his large heavy body feeling oddly good.

"I believe we should move this to my bed," he whispered in my ear before jumping off the dinner table and lifting me into his arms without much effort, which was surprising as I felt completely and utterly exhausted.

Neither of us spoke as he carried me towards his room, holding me against his strong body for an older man, he was in brilliant form. It made me wonder how old he was. I knew he had to be good friends with Snape, as Snape was godfather to Draco, and Snape was in his thirties somewhere. . .that couldn't make him much older could it?  
>When we made it to his room he threw me from several feet away to the overly large bed, before crawling like a predator towards his pray has he glared from above down upon me, hungry for more, which I was only too glad to give to him.<p>

I don't know what time it was when I woke the next morning, but all I knew was I hurt like hell in every physical sense; my head was pounding and my back had felt as though it had been trampled over by a hippogriff. . . not to mention how much my butt hurt. I didn't open my eyes. However as I lay there in my pain, I had to admit that this was the nicest bed I had ever slept on and I wondered when the bed at Privet Drive became so...

I stopped and snapped open my eyes as memories began to ever so slowly slip back to me; my vision was blurry as I tried to focus without any luck.

'I slept with bloody Lucius Malfoy,' was my only thought in the end.

**Hey several thing Old Lucy isn't going to be as old as he is in the books it says he was born in 1954 but this make him roughly 42 in the sixth book and that's a tad too old for me to run this smoothly so he's going to be mid 30s making him 20ish when Draco was born. Being an Arrange marriage there no love lost between the two pair and Draco likes his father better.**

**Sixth year or summer before sixth year, Sirius survived he was only hit with a stunner and was grabbed by Harry and his seeker like reflexes before falling in. Was been cleared but mental state is a bit squiffy dew to his imprisonment and the brush with the veil which gives him something of a sense like he knows when death is close. It doesn't make him "All powerful" and people's time change all the time, really it gives him a big headache. **

**Lucius mangers to get out before he was rounded up with the other and believed he failed the Dark Lord again making him fearful as he only heard half of the prophesy but it was the half that was missing. The Dark lord forgives him fully, and thing between the two began to settle back to before the war. **

**Voldemort has the prophesy looked at and has it determined fake, by several different experts. **

_**So tell me what you think. I know it's not the best lemon and it's not one of those porn fictions, (though I have find several good ones XD) it's just how the story starts **_

_**Ta SF**_

_**Oh and a very special thanks to One of My Best friends who went through it all.**_

_**If she missed anything let me know!**_


	2. CH 2 : Aftershock of the night before

**Disclaimer: I have no rights over anything and all that!**

**Warning: Minor bashing (kind of) um really small lemon swearing and OOC of and this is an A.U oh and Slash**

Chapter Two: Aftershock of the night before

I don't know how I didn't wake him this morning when I climbed out of his bed, as I made a hell of a lot of noise making my way out of the bedroom. My glasses had been on the bedside table and a pair of jeans were folded and on the dressing chair. However, lacking a shirt, I took his (which was folded in another pile of clothes along with what looked like the dress pants he was wearing from last night) because even though it may have been summer, it was early and in England, even summer mornings were chilly ones.

'_Oh my bloody lord_,' I thought bitterly as I tripped over the threshold of the door trying to get out of the oversized bedroom (it was way too big for so little things). The tall, large man rolled over in his bed, throwing an arm out to the side where I had been laying before I arose. I watched for a moment transfixed; It wasn't as though Lucius was in a sexy pose, with everything on display for the world to see - hell I couldn't even see his nicely worked upper body- I could just see his face, calm and relaxed, resembling something that had been carved by the Gods.

"_Focus,_" a voice in my head, which oddly had a Snape-like tone to it, yelled at me. I shook my head and finally made it through the door and then down the first flight of stairs before I tripped down another, knocking over a vase that made a horrid _CRASH_!  
>With that, I basically jumped head first down the closest set of stairs I could find and hid myself in a nearby cupboard. After about five minutes of straining my ears to hear the sound of anyone, I opened the door, peeping in every direction before climbing out and continuing.<p>

I slowly made my way out looking around for any life or even at this point, a window, so I could locate where I was and then I could...  
>I stopped thinking. Even if I could get outside it would mean nothing. The Malfoy property was probably massive and, according to rumour, was most likely in Whiltshire. It was at least a two-hour drive to Surrey.<p>

Looking around, I leant back against the wall thinking of my options:  
>I could attempt to get off the property and hitchhike all the way back. Without any money I couldn't take muggle or wizard transport. It would be a long day if I was to do that, and knowing my luck, I would probably end up in a rapist's car. I snorted at the idea of explaining to the <em>Ministry of Magic<em> why I was even in the person's car.  
>"...I swear I had no choice! I had to get away from Mr. Malfoy, because…welll… we just had sex and I wanted to avoid any type communication with him, as that would be extremely awkward..."<p>

Or was it Lucius now?  
>Does sleeping with someone up grade you to a first name basis? I mentally snorted as Sirius' voice commented in my head, "<em>Well it did last night<em>."

My stomach gave a leap and a twist as I remembered how he –Lucius . . . Mr. Malfoy. . . Whatever! – had my hands tied to the bed post as I begged him, "Let me cum" and he just laughed, his eyes glinting with happiness and lust as I said his name over and over. . .

I shook my head again clearing the image.

"_Use the floo network Harry_," Hermione's exasperated voice said in my head. I rolled my eyes. I mean, I grew up with muggles, these thing are not the first things that come to me. Finding a fireplace was easy; finding a fireplace with powder was not so easy. However I did manage to and made my escape silently into the lounge room of Miss Figg.

I trudged silently home from there before climbing up the stairs of the overly clean house before collapsing on my bed and falling into a deep slumber.

I woke about five hours later with the digital alarm clock that was once Dudley's flashing 9:47. I growled and was glad that Uncle Vernon had insisted that they go to visit Aunt Marge for several days. Hell, it was the only reason I was able to go out at all because they were gone.

Luna, at the end of last year, had pressed a fake muggle I.D card on me and telling me that I had to keep it a secret because the Nargles or something where going to screw with my head. I didn't really understand. However yesterday I thought I would spend the night in London, to just let go of everything that had happened.

Sirius was somewhere, still being treated both mentally –for Azkaban –and physically and he just managed to get over everything to somehow feel as normal as possible (for him anyway). So last night I let go, and being normal, was having fun. It was just my luck, really, that Mr. freaking Malfoy or Lucius (I still could decide) had happened to be there.

He (Malfoy) bought me a drink and told me to shut up about him being there (probably on some death eater business like how best to blow up the club). I, who already had a few, shrugged and went back to my dancing (I was sober enough to know who he was drunk enough not to care). It wasn't until after a while and I need another drink did I see_ him_ staring at me, it looked like he had been watching me dance. He had a predator kind of look, like he was about to strike.

"_Mr. Potter," he said smoothly. _

"_Mr. Malfoy," I said, mocking his pureblood tone. He only raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow before continuing._

"_I was told there you weren't one for attention and yet-" he lifted a hand indicating at the mass of people. I glared at him, shifting my glasses back up my nose (which I had removed when dancing)._

"_I am not drawing attention to myself and I do hate it and-" the bar tender sat a drink down in front of me, "no one is looking at me. I'm just part of the mass of people." I finished taking a sip the fresh taste burning my tongue nicely. He was smirking that annoying Malfoy smirk at me._

"_Mr. Potter, you must be really blind without those glasses of yours," he paused.  
>"Which, by the way, are hideous and do nothing for your appearance." <em>

_I gave him another glare, but I was hardly in the mood to be mean. I felt a giddy and child-like happiness._

_"Most of the club is staring at you, Mr. Potter."_

_I glanced around, as it turned out, he was right. Many heads where looking at us.  
>"I don't think they're looking at me," I said, shifting uncomfortably. It was bad enough when people looked at me at Hogwarts. I mean, I was short with nothing on me and with these stupid glasses and my always messy hair, I was not one that someone looked at twice. And yet, I was stared at everyday.<br>"As flattered as I am by your honesty, Mr. Potter, I happen to be wearing several enchantments which allow muggles to notice me, only when I call for it." I glanced at him, he seemed somewhat amused by all this.  
>"Would it happen to be that the rumours-"<br>I turned to glare at him, I hated rumours of any sort.  
>"That the rumours of your sex life . . . or rather . . . lack of sex life," I felt myself blush<br>"Are true now, Mr. Potter? "He queried, letting out a laugh  
>I picked up my drink and made to leave. As I turned, he grabbed my arm and turned me around so that my body was pressed up hard against him.<em>

"_I can always fix that . . ." he said in a low voice ". . .If you like?"  
>And with that, he leant down and pressed his lips to mine.<br>My first successful kiss; He tasted spicy, kind of like a spiced chai, and it was addictive. He pulled back, smiling wickedly, and removed my glasses, pocketing them before continuing. . . _

So that was how I ended up being kissed and later, fucked, by Mr. Malfoy. There were no pick up lines, no massive amounts of alcohol, just that.

I rolled over in my bed and something, well two things, occurred to me; one, a very stupid thing and the other, not so stupid.  
>The first was how was I able to see without my glasses that night? Second, was Luna a seer?<p>

I pondered those things for a while before my thoughts started drifting to what anyone would say if they found out.  
>I could hear the voice of Ron going something like, "<em>You slept with a death eater? What's wrong with you? How could you even talk to the enemy, let alone have sex with him? Bet you're dark ha?"<em>  
>That was if he believed me.<br>Mostly though, Ron wouldn't believe me and would laugh while staring "_Ickle Harry thinks he can pretend he's had sex and that he'll get to be included in all our conversations now because he lied and said he has fucked Lucius Malfoy..."_

Yeah that sounded about right.

Hermione's voice came into my mind as soon as Ron's voice faded out:

"_What? Harry don't tell lies, it's rude. And why would you want to sleep with a dirty pureblood whore like a Malfoy?"_  
>At the end of last year, when we learnt that Mr. Malfoy got away and no-matter what spell they used, no dark mark would appear on either arm, Hermione had began to insult purebloods like the Malfoys, Lestrages, Notts and even the Blacks as heavily, if not worse, than they did when calling her a "<em>Mudblood<em>."  
>It caused me concern, and when I told her to stop, she basically bit my head of. I hadn't told anyone about this but I'd been thinking that I needed to talk to Sirius or someone because it'd been nagging the heck out of me. I pushed the thought aside.<p>

I wondered what my Godfather would say, or what Remus would say, about the whole 'incident' last night. Sirius would probably freak out, but come around when I pointed out the fact that he was fucking Severus Snape. When Sirius came back to Hogwarts I had walked in on them in a very heavy make-out session.

Remus. . . Remus would take it best I think. He never teased me about being a virgin and he told me that if I ever wanted to talk about sex, or anything, that I could talk to him.  
>He would also asked how I felt about it, rather than just jumping down my neck like every one else. He'd ask if I enjoyed it. With this, I did ask myself, if I enjoyed it.<br>Did I enjoy having sex?  
>A certain part of last night came to my mind:<p>

_His eyes drilled into mine as his face, his mouth, hovered less than an inch away from the head of my cock, his voice, the usual smooth voice that gave away no emotion, "Tell me, Mr. Potter, do you enjoy being under me?"  
>I didn't respond.<br>"Do you enjoy, Mr. Potter, the way I touch you?"_

_I opened my mouth, but I couldn't speak.  
>"Do you enjoy the way I fuck you senseless?" He said the words still in that flat tone, but hell, it made my body quiver.<br>"Do you enjoy how I bring you to the edge?" _

"_Yessss," I hissed out eventually. There was a huff of breath on my dick_

"_Speak English, Mr. Potter," he demanded which caused my eyes to snap open. I stared at him, his eyes looked more lust- filled then before.  
>"Yes," I said. It managed to come out stronger than I thought possible "I do."<br>I took in a breath as he blew a breath of air onto my hard head.  
>"I do enjoy being under you," I paused as his eyes drilled into me, "I enjoy the way you touch meee...," I moaned out as he licked the pre-cum that had start to leak off. But when he didn't continue, I did.<br>"I enjoy how you bring me pleasure," my words where strained. "How you bring me to the edge." _

_I gasped as he took me all the way to the base before gliding up and off with a "pop" before waiting. I intertwined my hands into the black silk binding that was holding me in place.  
>"I enjoy your aggressive and possessive nature."<br>He repeated the movement with the same "pop" as before and once again waited.  
>"I enjoy how dominant you are and how..." He enclosed my cock in his mouth but didn't move. "Please," I begged, yanking on the binds. "Oh fuck," I hissed out. "I love how you fuck me senseless and how you control me. " I groaned. "I enjoy how only you make me feel like this."<br>He laughed and threw his head back, causing all his hair to remove itself from his face.  
>"Good boy," he said before sucking me off.<em>

Yes, I enjoyed myself.

However, I still moaned remembering how he made me feel and was wondering if I should have left like that this morning. Maybe I could have got lucky and had a morning shag before I was forced home . . .  
>I paused in my thoughts. Or maybe, he would have handed me over to Tom. I pondered that for a while. I hadn't realised it until now, but I just slept with Voldemort's right hand man.<p>

Holy crap.

He has probably told Him all about it, and is laughing about how easy I am. Holy crap.  
>A voice that sounded, once again, like Snape said, "<em>Be reasonable you stupid boy. Why would the Dark Lord give a crap about your sex life? I mean, if he has heard anything of your sex life, it would be lack of sex<em>." Exactly like Mr. Malfoy had.

I let out a long deep moan before a "HARRY," was yelled out and I froze. The voice of Tonks had just yelled though my door as I was thinking about the Dark Lord, Lucius Malfoy and sex!  
>If there was a God, he had to hate me.<br>And where the hell did Tonks come from? Why was she here? Was she "watching over" me again? I thought that Dumbledore wouldn't do that anymore.  
>"Ah shit," I swore.<p>

"Harry," she said in a calm tone, "I heard you moan and I know you're masturbating in there so I'm going to give you three minutes before you have to be down stairs with your trunk." Her voice seemed sickly sweet.

"I'm God's favourite fucking bitch," I muttered before jumping up and wrenching open the door.

"TONKS," I yelled. She ignored me even though I yelled. I just lifted a hand and dismissed her.

Muttering, I re-entered my room and started to pack as quickly as possible, not caring to make it neat. Before I went down, I popped into the bathroom and was glad I did so. I was a mess. There where hickeys on my neck and, what I assumed, was dried semen in my hair.

Yep, God's bitch alright!

A Sirius like voice spoke in my head, "Or Lucius Malfoys."

**Thanks for Reading...**

**I feel as if I need to tell you guys something but I can't think of anything so if you bored here is 25 reason to be Gay (if you are a guy) or Straight (if a Chick) just take out the spaces.**

**And yes it has nothing to do with the story but LOOKIE**

**http: / www. listal . com / list/ untitled **

**And once again thank you to my Best Friend who I shell Name ELK (because they are the first 3 letters I Pushed)**


	3. CH 3: Frustration on the world

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything all rights for Harry Potter go to J.**

**My Beta stopped talking to me and I really wanted to keep going with the FanFic so I did the best I can but it's not perfect (far, far from it) so... ****I'm LOOKING FOR A BETA **_**please**_**!**

**If you are instead let me know and I'm sent you what I've done.**

**Warning: UNBETAed, Language, bashing and OOC and ****no**** lemons this Chapter **

_Chapter 3: Frustration on the world_

Really I would like to blame this frustration, this anger and hell, even these feeling of lust on hormones but I really can't. I can't say that I'm being a normal teenage boy that is just going through changes because, it is not all true. Last school year I had suffered from the shock (which caused a depression like state) of watching Cedric being killed in front of me and then everyone treating me like a time bomb about to exploded (which I probably was). I watched as the people I consider friends walk on egg shell around me, kept me in the dark from thing I would have been better of knowing.

But well I guess that is the price you pay for being me, for being famous for something you can't even remember. At times last school year I had thought that the hat was right, that I would have been better off in Slytherin, with friends I could trust not to lie to me. I would have been close friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini and got along well with Theodore Nott. Though after each time I thought these things I always felt so guilty for it, I mean I had great friend why would I need naturally inclined dark wizards as friends. Some souls I read can be more naturally dark well some can be light and other can be neutral.

I had come across this book with two week before school had ended, I had been looking at possession and how Voldemort had done it, I guessed it was something to do with your soul (after searching through the "Mind" Section and finding nothing.) I couldn't understand the how I could have possibly been possessed like that at the ministry and how he was able to that. So I went looking and had come across this book, which focussed on souls and how magic is tied in to us. Up until that point in time I never saw a difference between muggleborns and purebloods and everything in the middle, so I didn't understand what exactly Voldemort was fighting for. The book had stated that muggleborns soul was weaker in the way that they were unable to produce sheer raw power as a pureblood. And that a half-bloods soul or magic was equal to pureblood but there had been case where the half-blood would take after the muggle born and reduce the magic quantity producing a weaker wizard. This is why pureblood did not like to produce an heir with a Muggle-born it was too much of a risk that there soul would be weaker. It also stated that should Pureblood wizards constantly breed with muggle-born there was a risk that wizard's magic could become non-existent.

I thought it was an interesting read, and just because I found it interesting does not mean that I was going to jump on Voldemort bag wagon. I just thought that it was interesting the book even pointed out that if a muggle-born where to breed with another muggle-born there children after one of two sometime three generation would be as strong as a pureblood wizard and would then be fit to breed with other pureblood and this would preserve magic.

Though coming to think of it just for reading this book several people would kill me, two thirds of the "_Golden Trio,_" Madam Pince for taking it without borrowing it and um well probably the whole order.

Speaking of the Order and back to my original point of being angry, they where down stairs waiting on me. Although I don't really want to face them I didn't really want to deal with their crap that they were bound to through my way.

It had to have be ten minutes or so (even thought Tonks said three) before someone knocked harshly on the door, while I was splashing water in my hair and face with my purple and black wrist which where painful under any movement. They didn't even give me a chance to respond as Severus Stupid Snape my least favourite teacher at Hogwarts, The Marauders favourite chew toy, the wars Spy trusted by both sides and the man that was screwing over my godfather.

"Potter I don't care what you are doing, we need-" he cut himself off and stared at me for a moment his eyes where wide in shock before he masked them replacing the shock with a glower and the he just looked smug. I watched his face change through the mirror,

"Haven't had a chance to shower have we?" his voice was smugger then he looked and I think he planned on using everything he could over me.

"So tell me Potter, whatever would your mutt of a godfather say if he found out, you had sex?" I tilted my head to the side I don't know what was weirder the fact the Snape had just asked me a question about sex or that he didn't use the sentence to blackmail me with the key piece of information. "_Which means he doesn't know everything_," The voice inside my head said, I accepted this.

"Probably ask a million question at once sir," I said simply before straighten up. I turned to see Snape still standing there, still looking smugly at me.

"You're to hand in an extra six inches of parchment," he said smoothly in that drawling voice, "And I'll hide the marks on your neck." I glanced back in the mirror. The mark or hickeys that Mr. Malfoy left stood out like my scar.

"Alright," I said shrugging my shoulder. Snape flicked his wrist which a dark wooden wand had slid out from it. "And no help is to be given by Miss Granger." He Paused "Or it will be a month worth of detention without question."

Glancing back in the mirror I saw no marks but just nodded to Snape and left. Pulling my trunk with a bruised wrist I set my way down stairs.

In the living room sat several people some I was happier to see then others. Tonks and Bill Weasley looking like they had been laughing harder than ever and I really didn't need to guess what had made them laugh like that. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-Eye had a hint of amusement in their eyes but otherwise held that stony expression that all Aurors seemed to have (beside Tonks).

Then I saw Sirius who was kind of looking pissed while glaring at everyone else.

He brighten once he saw me "Bambi," he yelled and embraced me in a strong hug which kind of really hurt. "_God I need a shower to see how bad I'm like, if my neck is anything to go by_," I thought bitterly while still smiling at my godfather.

"It's good to see you again," he said. As I looked at him I remember how much I missed him. "And we need to talk," he whispered in my ear. So only I and apparently Snape who was standing behind me, heard as he snorted in response to Sirius comment.

Sirius who only gave a questioning look to Snape stated. "We going to apparate Harry," He smiled at me as we made our way out side.

I'd never experienced apparition before and what I heard of it, it wasn't the most pleasant thing first time around. "On three, everyone going to go," said Mad-Eye Moody.

Sirius griped my wrist tightly and I gasped while flinching as pain shot up my arm.

"One" Moody said as Sirius looked at me then down that where he was gripping tightly. I wasn't looking at him.

"Two," Moody counted Sirius moving in to see the start of the bruising.

"Three" And then, and then it felt like the wind had been knocked out of me and I couldn't breathe. Before I knew it I landed on the hard ground with a thud. I struggled to breathe in for several moments.

"Sorry kid, I know it can be unpleasant the first time," I only nodded to Sirius comment straighten in attempt to regain composer.

"Harry!" Yelled a voice to my left and a mass of red hair flung it's self around me, which once again hurt causing me to flinch in pain, again. Sirius, I could feel watching me eyes narrowed, I mentally groaned as I knew question would start to fly soon and all I hoped was that Remus was around because he at least understood the word 'private.'

"Harry it's so good to see you again," Ginny's high pitched and slightly annoying voice said.

"Ah, you to Gin," I pried her off me before, looking around at The Burrow where Tonks and Bill where laughing at the front door where Charlie was standing who face was splitting in to a wider grin with each second that past looking over at where I was standing.

Sirius was still looking at me and when Ginny put a hand in mine, which I pulled out off quickly. She looked annoyed at this "So, Harry how has your summer been, so far?" She tried to link arms which she failed at miserly at. Before she even gave me a chance to answer she said "I've been thinking of you." She said flattering her eye lashes at me in what I guess was meant to have been a seductive cute thing.

"Ah" I said stepping toward Sirius.

"Have you been thinking of me?" I put my hands up as she came closer attempting to press her breast against me.

"Um Ginny, I got to talk to Sirius," standing next to my godfather who was covering his mouth while glaring at her, a slightly amused expression behind that glare.

"Right, well I'll talk to you later," she made to leave and I was about to let out a sigh of relief when she stopped and turned her upper body around to say. "Oh and harry," I look at her wondering what she could possibly want now. "You're welcome in my bedroom whenever you want," with that she left, leaving just Sirius, Snape (who I had forgotten about) and I, watching her leave. Snape made a clicking sound, which was probably an indication that he probably wanted to talk to Sirius in privet, which also however brought me out of my mini shocked state to state.

"I'm Gay," was all I said after a while. This caused Sirius to remove his hand from his face and start smiling, his smile got bigger and bigger before he let out a bark of laughter.

"As enlightening as Potter sexual orientation is," Snape said, which caused Sirius to shut up and look at Snape "I must be off If you see Dumbledore tell him that I'll be back around Midnight." I glanced between them and new that it was probably "_Be back at Midnight don't wait up or wait up_," I watched as Snape left with a pop.

"We need to talk Harry," I sighed nodding knowing what was about to come, he'd probably say something along the lines of it's okay to wank and not to feel embarrassed about it and blah, blah, blah "First, I was going to give you a sex talk and about masturbation," he looked down at ground well talking, hiding his discomfit at the topic, "and then I saw your wrist and there is no way in hell you would ever be able to masturbate with bruised wrist like that," he paused "which you will explain to me how you got, however," there was always a but (or However) in everything in life "I think that we probably still need to have 'the talk'." He was slightly flushed when he finished. "Um Sirius," I said feeling out of place "Remus kind of already talked to me about sex," well he already approached me, telling me to ask anytime. I pursed before continuing "and you also kind of gave me 'the talk' last year at Christmas," I paused "You were drunk," we where both silent then once again before he barked out laughing.

"Oh you must have got an ear full from me that night." I nodded my check slightly flushed "Well just use protection harry even if you are gay" He stated and picked up my trunk "Male Pregnancy are not common but not unheard of," I flushed at this, He dragging the trunk to the house he finished with "and I don't want you to contract anything either."

It turns out I was set up in Fred and George's room as they were moved out as there shop which had been recently open was a huge success.

I didn't leave the room straight away to go find Ron and Hermione; I guess my frustration at what now was three Weasleys, made me angry at everyone (minus Sirius).

So maybe not that much has changed since last year then, I'm still frustrated and angry I'm still getting teased about crap that is crap and I'm still the boy-won't-bloody-die. Well that just fan-fucking-tasic. I also swear more, trying to give it up but hey we'll get there. I don't no maybe I had just hoped for things to be easier now that he was out in the open, I was wrong.

What I really need though is to complain to some-one to get everything and everything of my chest to forget about all the shit things and just be...well I can't think of a word to go with that but that does not mean that I don't to complain.

Collapsing back on the left side bed I stared up at the ceiling and tried to clear my mind of any thoughts or feeling that came.

An hour or so later a soft pecking began, and looking around I saw an owl, eagle like, staring attentively through the window directly at me. It reminded me of Draco Malfoy owl but this one, this one seemed different its feather had hints of silver that glistened against the sun. Moving over to the window I opened it, it stuck its leg out and waited, while all the while glairing down at me. I took the letter, the letter it's self was on thick parchment, expensive with what looked like silver edging.

Opening it carefully it simply said,

"_You have my shirt_"

There was nothing more than that beside the letters "L.A.M" signed at the bottom. It was a waste of expensive paper to simply put those four words on it was my first thought. I examined it again, just because I felt that I was missing something, the letters where drawn perfectly and flowing like they used back in the early 20's.

I knew who it was from, no one else new about the shirt (which I was still wearing) and no-one else I knew would waste money one paper like this (unless you'll writing a letter to God) or had money to waste on paper like this. But that still didn't make sense to me, why would he want to get in contact with me. The owl gave a screech and I turned back around it was holding out his legs expecting a reply.

Glaring back at the owl I pulled out a piece of parchment (that looked horribly stingy compared to the parchment next to me) and a quill and pause. What do I say in response "_Dear Mr. Malfoy I don't care, yours Mr. H. Potter,"_

I shook my head and thought for a moment before I put my quill to the parchment and wrote.

"_You destroyed mine."_

'_Yes'_, I though simple and to the point. I signed it with the letters "H.J.P" before sending off with the eagle like owl. Sighing wondering just what I had gotten myself into.

**Yay, I know it's not as exciting as the last to chapter (least that how I feel) and I'm sorry that it took longer to get to you all so thanks once again for reading my story.**

**So Yeah, if your interested in Beta'ing let me know!**

**SF13**


	4. CH 4 : Family and Friends

**Disclaimer: I SF 13 do not own Harry Potter all rights go to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter four: Family and friends_

"So Harry," Hermione's voice came from the right, "Have you done _all_ your homework?" Hermione had changed a bit since the last time I'd seen her. "Yes, finished," I said politely. She, however, still looked at me disbelievingly, like I couldn't have possibly finished (which was slightly true as I need to complete the last half of Snape's set home work).

"Well if you leave it with me I can proof read it and make sure you've got everything right." I give her a small smile before replying, my mind flashing Snape's scowling face.

"It's okay 'Mione, I'm sure it's fine." She gave me a glare, her brown eyes drilling into mine, anger flashing across them.

"Now Harry, we all know that you're not, well," she paused "Well not the brightest student." I was glaring at her and Sirius, who had been chatting happily to Mr. Weasley, stopped to shoot a glare at her too, which she ignored.

"True fact mate," Ron said. Chewing with his mouth open and showing the mash potato and meat grinding together. I thought that this was a bit rich coming from him, considering he does even less work than me.

"My work doesn't need to be looked over," I said, gripping my fork tightly to stop myself from saying something I'd regret.

"Yes it-" I cut her off, raising my voice slightly.

"NO, it does not." My voice rose above everyone else who was sitting at the table.

"Sheesh, no need to be rude mate," Ron said, looking at me like I had just called her a Bitch and meant it. "She's just trying to help." I throw a glare at him but say nothing. I had nearly a month at the Dursley's where at night I had nothing better to do than homework, so I knew the books.

"So, as I was saying Harry," She (Hermione) continued. "I'll get the work off you tomorrow and correct all your errors." I was about to continue arguing when two people jumped in before me.

"Miss Granger-" which came from the door way and "Just let him be-" came from my godfather.

I turned to see Snape once again. He was carrying a small vile of a shining dark-silver liquid.

"Miss Granger," he stated once again, as the whole dining room had fallen silent to listen. "Mr. Potter has been told that he is not allowed to let anyone correct his work this year." Hermione opened her mouth to argue. "If any correction is found on any of his work that is not his own, he will have failed the class." This made her hold her tongue and I wonder what changes have taken place that have caused Snape to be...well...nice. "And then you can explain to the Wizarding World why the famous Boy Wonder failed in school." Well, nic_er_, nice might be pushing it. Silence fell over the kitchen. Snape moved forward and handed the vile to Sirius who took it without question, nodding to the Potion Master.

He had turned and was about to leave when Mrs. Weasley spoke up, "Ah, Severus?" He stopped. "Can you take a look at the wards again? A strange owl got through this afternoon." I could almost feel the annoyance coming off him in waves.

"And who was the owl from?" There was silence, as everyone was looking at everyone else. I knew if I didn't come up with something they would start asking questions I didn't want to answer.

"Oh," I said. Which caused everyone to look at me, "that was to me."

"From who?" "You can't accept strange Owls." "What if a Death Eater had sent something?" A million things where said at once.

"QUIET," Mrs Weasley yelled, which caused silence to fall again.

"Harry dear," she said. "You can't accept strange owls, they could be dangerous or have tracking spells on them." There was a pause which I felt incredibly stupid in. "Who was it from?" she asked.

"Gringotts," was the first thing that came in to my mind. "They need to see me about something."

"Well I'm sure that Bill here can-" I cut her off.

"Ah, no. They said that I need to see them in person and privately."

"Probably a trap," huffed an Order member that I didn't know the name of, who was sitting next to Charlie. "If it was a goblin owl it would explain how it got through the wards, which have no breaches." Snape said, sounding bored. "Goblin owls are designed to reach whoever they need where ever they are." He finished, pocketing his wand, which I didn't see him draw.

"That's true. I got several in Azkaban and high security cells have stronger wards than this house." I couldn't believe my luck, my lie seemed to stick.

"Very well," Mrs Weasley said. "When do they need to see you?" she directed the question back at me.

"Er," I said unintelligently. "On Tuesday." Mrs. Weasley scowled. "Well, at least that gives us time to organise a guard for you." I nodded and looked around. Snape had left and most of dinner had been eaten.

Desserts were served and everyone dug in, taking helpings of everything. I didn't really pay attention to any of the new conversations going on around the table. Instead, I thought of ways to pull this lie off without getting called out on it. I'd have to set a meeting up with the goblins and ask for them to see me on Tuesday. About what, I had no idea, though I'd only ever been to the bank twice and that had only been to collect money. I pondered on my thoughts for a while before Tonks' voice, higher than normal, interrupted.

"Oh My God." The words made everyone look at her, which I think is what she wanted. "Did you hear?" Tonks continued. No one answered as her eyes shone with glee. After a moment or two she went on. "It's rumoured that Lucius Malfoy," my stomach dropped, "Has a new lover." and my heart grew tighter and tighter.

"Really," Mrs. Weasley said, looking like this was the best piece of news ever. Even Ginny looked interested, wide eyes staring at Tonks for more information.

"Yep. Went off to work after collecting Harry and Katlyn Berk told me he had come in with love bites all over his neck, looking extremely satisfied." Tonks was on the edge of her seat, while I started to feel sick. "And then when I was leaving, I went to the atrium to see Mark Johnson and Malfoy was there, it was true." She gave a smug smirk. I want to run and hide to ignore this information. "Looks like whoever he buggered gave back just as much as he gave." I felt confused at this but didn't voice anything in fear of vomiting all over the table.

"I don't understand," said Ginny.

"The stupid Malfoy whore has been known for being extremely rough in bed," Hermione said bitterly. Everyone ignored the name calling.

"It's said that he has fetishes for inflicting pain on others and blood play," Tonks said, looking at Ginny while grinning. "And that he has an extremely large cock." I blushed as the mental image of Mr. Malfoy's cock came into my mind. "With very, very, very good stamina _and_ he never fails to deliver."

"Basically he has a reputation as a sex god." Sirius snorted at Charlie's comment but no one payed any attention to him. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable as they talked about Lucius Malfoy. Though it was kind of satisfying to know that I had left a mark on him.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said, looking directly at me. "Harry, why don't you run along upstairs? You don't need to hear this, innocent ears such as yours." She smiled sweetly at me. For once I didn't mind being absent from the conversation. I got up and left. As I was on the stairs Tonks yelled to me, "make sure to clean up your mess!" There was a roar of laughter from everyone down stairs. Glowering, I continued to climb the stairs.

"Wait up Harry!" I turn as Sirius jumps up the stairs in several strides.

He jumps on the vacant bed, spreading himself wide.

"I need to get out of here." He said, looking at the window longingly. I paused, looking at him. His eyes held so much sorrow, it was like he thought himself unable to go anywhere. Maybe that was the case. Having spent so long in a cell and then being stuck in his ancestral home had trapped his mind.

"Siri you_ are_ a free man, you can go where ever you like."

He looked at me and smiled. "I'm damaged and a blood traitor Bambi. I'm not going anywhere for a while."

"You're not damaged Padfoot and as soon as I finish school we should go somewhere." I told him, sitting on my nearby bed.

"Harry, that veil," he lifted the silver vile. "It's left its effect on me." He seemed reluctant to share but I'm glad that he was. I trusted my godfather with everything I had and I was glad to know that that trust seemed to be returned.

"This is the only thing that stops the headache," he sighed. "Death comes swiftly to those who dare." He quoted it from something but I didn't know what, or what they dared to do.

"Siri-" he cut me off.

"But I can take comfort that death is not after you." He paused, a smile playing across his lips. "And yes, when you finish school we are going to go away."

"Um Sirius, I don't know how to break it to you but there's a mad man who, for a reason no-one will tell me, is trying to kill me."

He smiled at me. "Ah, maybe but you don't have that glow around you and that stupid freaking humming going off as I look at you which means death is clo-" he stopped in the middle of his word. "Hang on" a deep angry scowl was forming. "You don't know why the man that killed your parents is after you?" He looked like he was going to kill someone. Shadows had formed around his eyes, making them look darker then they usually were. Behind the darkness a flame seem to burn and it was growing into a fire that in no time at all was raging with fury.

"Sirius?" I said unsurely.

"I'm going to kill that old man." Sirius' voice was deep and haunting and I firmly believed that he would kill whoever it was he was talking about.

"Sirius? What is it?" I asked gently. Hoping that the fire didn't grow more, knowing that if it did it would explode.

Sirius breathed in and out for several minutes before he replied.

"Harry, there was a prophecy created when you were yet to be born, several months before your birth to be exact. It stated something along the lines of, the one with the power to beat the Dark Lord will be born," he flexed his hands. "Dumbledore told Lily and Prongs that it was you, so they went into hiding. It stated you're the only one with the chance to beat him." I didn't really know how to feel about that, I mean fucking hell, how could someone keep this from me? It was my life, why would they not tell me? But hell, at least it kind of gave me a reason for why Voldemort kept coming after me.

"Well shit," was all I said out loud.

I collapsed back on the bed, looking at the ceiling. We were silent for a while.

"So, you see who's about to snuff it huh?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Not all it's cracked up to be," he said, sounding calmer. "Can't save everyone and it's awkward, 'cause, well, I know that they're going to die sooner rather than later." I smiled sadly at him.

We were silent once more before he asked. "So how did you do your wrist then?" I was about to say I fell, when he said quickly, "and don't say you fell, because I know it's a lie." I smacked my lips together silently.

"You wouldn't believe me." he turned his head on the pillow.

"Alright keep your secret," glancing at him I knew he was going to dig silently. "But just remember that I am a Marauder." I grinned.

It was a great night that night, me and Sirius talked about everything and nothing at the same time, nothing serious anyway. No war, no friends, no lovers.

It was after midnight when I was awoken from a foggy dream panting like I had just been running a marathon. My mouth was dry from hanging open and breathing in, which in turn caused me to feel thirsty, so I got up and headed down the creaky stairs of the burrow as quietly as I could. By the time I reached the bottom I was smiling at the fact that I managed to get there while not making any sound.

Moving to the kitchen, I passed the door way to the lounge room. I stopped when I noticed a soft eerie glow leaking from under the door. I briefly wondered who was in there, before my question was answered as a groan of satisfaction was let out, "_Severus_."

It was pretty easy to guess who was in there. I scrunched up my face as an image flickered across my mind of my godfather (who was like a Father to me) and my professor (who hated me) wrapped up in each other's arms, bare skin against bare skin, slapping together repeatedly, the greasy hair of Snape greasier than usual with sweat that shines in the low light of the fire and Sirius' face contorted with pleasure. Still with my face scrunched up, I moved on from the door, not wanting to hear anything that was coming from the room.

The water felt brilliant in my mouth and I guzzled it down. I stared out the window at the yard which was bathed in the light of the new moon, making me think of Remus. He had been sent on a mission by the headmaster to try and recruit as many werewolves as possible but I guess that would be a hard job, considering what Voldemort was offering. I mean if the guy was offering freedom or equality what werewolf wouldn't be on his side. I was pretty sure the only reason that Remus was still hanging around on the light side was because he had a conscience, which meant not killing anyone.

I shook my head and continued to gaze upon the moon-lit yard.

After a while of watching the yard, I left the kitchen and slowly headed in the direction of the stair case. I had just made it past the door to the lounge room when I heard Sirius say.

"I worry about Harry." I stopped to listen for something more. Sirius might as well have said "_Stop and listen to us Harry._"

"You always do," was the response of Snape, said in his normal drawling voice. "But what is it this time?" He continued after a pause.

"He's going to snap," Sirius said as though it was a fact. I bit my tongue at this, my best friends were waiting for me to snap too. I didn't need my godfather walking on egg shells around me as well, hiding things from me and telling me things that keep me in the dark.

"Well what do you expect? The whole Wizarding World did nothing but bitch about him for the whole year and now they expect that everything's going to be fine with him," he paused. "If it had been anyone else they'd tell everyone to piss off and that they're not saving them." This speech was very unlike Snape's usual speaking pattern, no insults tied in or annoyance. If anything he sounds sympathetic.

"No, that's not what I was getting at." he paused and I wondered what Sirius _was_ getting at. "His friends, he's going to snap at them." There was silence before he kept going, "I mean the way they treat him, it's like they think that he's stupid when clearly he does have intelligence but because they keep pushing him he never shows it," I felt slightly guilty and I wasn't sure why.

"And then they treat him like a child that should be protected from the world and that to say anything sexual around him is like abusing a child, which, by the way, I think he was." Sirius finished and I wanted to leave. I knew all this already and I didn't want to know that my godfather new it. I wanted him to see me as Harry, Normal Harry, not Harry that is famous because of Voldemort, not Harry the boy-who-lived, or messed up Harry who lived under a staircase in a small enclosed space as a child and never knew any friends until age 11.

But no matter how much my mind screamed at me to leave, my body wouldn't and soon enough Snape answered Sirius' worries.

"Potter, for all he was rash, stubborn, pig headed, an idiot-" he stopped. "For all Potter was, he was still very intelligent when it came to his classes," there was a pause, "and Lily was extremely clever and quick." There was another pause, "Harry should, even being brought up by muggles, show some signs of that intelligence but he just shows nothing above average in potions." I smiled after realising that it was my father that he was calling names, it must have been extremely hard to give Him a compliment. I also wonder why he called my mother Lily, he had called her a _Mudblood_ in the pensieve.

"And I think you'll find your godson has already rebelled against everyone and is far from innocent." His voice was once again that smooth drawl that he always used.

"What?" Sirius said rather loudly. "When? Who?" There was another pause, "and how in Merlin's name do you know Harry has had sex?" There was a rasping sound which I think was Snape laughing. "Please tell me you didn't walk in on him," Sirius whined. I glowered silently, the git said he wouldn't tell.

"I didn't walk in on him," Snape said with amusement. "When I went to get him at his relative's house his neck was covered in hickeys and bite marks. As for whom," there was a pause, "your guess is as good as mine."

"That could have been from a heavy make out session with someone," Sirius argued almost desperately.

"You saw his wrist, your godson had sex and it wasn't a gentle fuck either." I smiled at Snape's swearing. He never swore, he never needed to, he managed to inflict insults without swearing, so to hear him swear so casually was kind of funny.

"He told me that was from his cousin. Did it while holding him down and attempting to beat him up." He said kind of disbelieving himself, "He lied to me." His voice was higher than usual and dramatic.

"Well what did you expect him to say," drawled Snape, probably while rolling his eyes. "I got it while being fucked over like a whore." He changed his voice slightly for this part, which caused me to hold in a snort of laughter (yes that's right, I want to laugh at what my stoic bat of a professor said).

"Watch your language Snape," growled Sirius in a dog like fashion.

"I wasn't calling him a whore, I was just..." he stopped and I waited for him to continue, "Besides, you lie to him all the time." Snape countered.

"When?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"Have you told him about us?" There was silence. "Have you told him about that time that you and his father did a job for the Dark Lord?" There was a harsh sucking in of breath.

"Don't you dare mention that to anyone Severus!" Snapped Sirius. This sounded like what they would sound like in public. "And I haven't lied to him, I just haven't mentioned that to him."

There was a snort, which I think came from Snape and then silence.

This was when my legs finally decided to start walking again and I was finally able to leave, which was good because I don't think I could really continue to listen to them. Some things are meant to be private and not over-heard, which in turn made me feel guilty for listening to their conversation in the first place.

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. CH 5 : Business and Parchment

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter all rights go to J. K. Rowling.**

_Chapter five: Business and Parchment _

I couldn't keep still, I just couldn't. I had to keep moving or I would feel my gut clench up with anticipation over what _could_ possibly be coming today. It was the standing in line waiting for the goblins to tell me what I probably already knew, just to cover up something that I couldn't bear others to know.

No, I could not stand still, as Draco Malfoy had been spotted while myself, surrounded by the guard that had been assigned to look after me, moved up the bare street of Diagon Alley. And if Draco Malfoy was here, there was a chance, however small (or really average size chance), that Mr. Malfoy was here somewhere too and I was not the only one to think so. Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody voiced this thought as well. Ever since then, my gut had been twisting and shouting, waiting to see the man that fucked me over so well. I shook my head while standing there waiting for the wizard in front of me to finish, continuing to fidget on the spot. The wizard in front of me left and I gulped, before taking a step up to the bench. It was raised so that we (wizard and witches) would have to look up and the goblins, who reached just above my knees when standing, would have to look down upon us all.

"Mr. Potter," the Goblin said, his words coming out as a kind of hiss due to his pointed teeth. "What can I do for you?"

"I was-" I stopped, my voice sounded higher than usual. I cleared my throat and spoke again, "I was wondering if I would be able to speak to someone about my vault." I was slightly proud that I was able to keep my voice steady and clear while sounding like I knew what the hell I was doing.

"You mean vaults, Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked. I felt a rush off heat pass over my body as a slight bit of anger welled up in me.

"As I was under the impression that I only had one," my voice sounded dry. "I would definitely like to speak to someone about them." The goblin, whose black eyes seemed to be holding some of the annoyance or anger that was currently passing through me, nodded.

"Of course Mr. Potter, follow me." He said with a soft hiss.

The goblin, who had yet to tell me his name, led me down a hall and to the side, which led to a room with, what appeared to be, gold plate walls. I was pointed to a chair, while the un-named goblin spoke to another goblin who was sitting behind a desk. He nodded as the other goblin spoke.

"Mr. Potter. Blackweed has just informed me that you were under the impression that you only had one vault. Is this true?" The goblin sounded kinder than the other goblins, his hiss less evident. However, his teeth seemed to be more pointed and his eyes more black than the other six goblins I had ever met.

"Yes sir. I was under the impression that I only had access to Vault 687." I said politely.

"Don't call me sir, I'm not a wizard. My name is Hellbroom." He snapped slightly. I only nodded in response. "Hmm, well this is disturbing. You, Mr. Potter, have five vaults in total." He paused and got out of his high seat, making his way over to the wall, before drawing his finger down what appeared to be a random spot. However, that random spot turned out to be like Vault 713 but instead of holding any valuables, it held a folder that looked to have gold edgings.

He closed the vault before re-taking his seat. "Potter, Harry James." Hellbroom said. Before opening the folder and reading in silence. Only then did he speak to me.

"It clearly states here, Mr. Potter, that you have access to five vaults. Vault 687, which is to cover schooling and living expenses," I nodded. "Vault 138, which is the Potter main vault that you gain access to on your 15th birthday," I said nothing. What was I supposed to say in this situation? "and Vault 917, which is where we send your donations."

"What donations?" I asked very quickly. I probably sound rude but seriously _what donations?_

Hellbroom looked down at me, meeting my eyes and staring into them for several moments, though it felt longer. In those several moments it was as if he was looking into my soul.

Once he broke the connection he sighed. "Mr. Potter. You're the Boy-who-lived. You stopped the Dark Lord and ended an eleven years long war." I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off. "The Wizarding World was very grateful and many wizards donated to you. Most donated money, leaving you some in their wills or just sent it to us to add," He paused. "while others donated items." He didn't continue, leaving it hanging instead, not explaining what type of items.

"Can I return them? Because I don't want-" Hellbroom cut me off with a bark.

"NOTHING!" his voice was frightening. "Nothing is ruder than returning a donation." I sat there in silence, thinking of other options.

"Well," I paused. Might as well say thank you to them. "Do you have a list of everyone that has donated to me so I can send them a thank you?" Hellbroom gave what I think was a smile but with his skin all wrinkly it was kind of hard to tell.

"Of course Mr. Potter, Gristlemoon will have it waiting for you when we are done." He paused. "I highly recommend that you visit '_Fearoson_ _parchment_' down next to the south entrance to Knockturn Alley. They specialise in parchment of a higher standard and you would be wise to order some nice parchment with the potter crest on it to write your thank you notes." He paused. "To show you care."

"I do care." I said, more to myself than him. The goblin only gave a small nod before looking back at the folder.

"Vault 110 contains rare items like gold cups, goblin made things, stuff like that." He said. Waving his hand like this vault was nothing.

"And your last vault," the goblin gave a small grin at this. "Is Vault 46." I assumed that the lower in numbers you get, the older the vault is but with the Potter Vault already mentioned I wondered who this one belonged to.

"Vault 46 is the Gryffindor Vault." That shocked me, well, kind of.

"Oh," was the only thing I managed.

"Hmm," the goblin was still smiling (I think) "we had to expand that vault seven years ago, as the Hogwarts fee went up." There was silence as I tried to make sense of it all. Thinking of the last statement, I could tell that Hellbroom was baiting me into asking.

"Why would the vault be affected by the Hogwarts fee?" The goblin leaned back with what I took as a smug expression.

"Just as I thought," he said. "No-one ever told you." He looked back down at Harry. "You, Mr. Potter, are not only the last surviving heir to the House of Potter but also to Gryffindor." I sat there in silence for a while, taking it all in (and to get to the point).

Hellbroom continued. "As you own 25 percent of Hogwarts, each student that passes through those doors is required to pay a fee. I believe that it was 127 galleons to each house and then another 1966 galleons to your select house." There was more silence. No wonder the Weasleys were so poor, with all their money going to Hogwarts.

"I've never paid any fees before." I said, kind of stupidly.

"That's because you own a quarter of the castle. You, Mr. Potter, get in for free." He sounded exasperated. "You can live there during the summer and well after you graduate and no-one can do anything about it." I slumped in my chair.

_That stupid old man, he told me I couldn't_. I thought bitterly, thinking of Dumbledore.

"Okay, two questions. Can I know who the other three heirs are? And does Dumbledore know them?"

"Of course Dumbledore knows who the heirs are. Every headmaster and deputy head gets told. As for the other heirs, the young Luna Lovegood child is the Heir of Ravenclaw through her mother," I could see that. He paused. "The Diggorys were the heir to Hufflepuff but due to Cedric Diggory's death," I filched, seeing him being hit by the killing curse in my mind. "And with Amos unlikely to have any more children, the Hufflepuff account will go to Susan Bones when Mr. Diggory passes, as Miss Bones is his second cousin and closest family relation." He lifted up another page before continuing. "A Tom Riddle is the heir to Slytherin," that came as no surprise to me. "Though it appears as though he hasn't touched his account or is unaware of it." I don't think Hellbroom meant to reveal this information. It was like he was just thinking aloud.

"Right then Mr. Potter, now that you know about each vault, the donations and _will_," he put force behind the word. "Be sending thank you notes to every one of the donators. What was your original purpose in coming here?"

I licked my lips. "Right, um," I pause. "Bank statements. This was just meant to be a short visit. Am I meant to be getting bank statements? And if not can I get them?" In the four days since I had declared that I needed to be seen at the bank, this was the best I'd come up with.

"We do send you bank statements Mr. Potter," was the blunt response.

I looked up and met his eyes and once again it felt like Hellbroom was looking into my soul. "I've never gotten a bank statement before sir. I mean Hellbroom." The goblin looked down at the folder again.

"Hmm," he said. "We send you a bank statement twice a year and an overall statement once a year." I remained silent. Hellbroom stood suddenly, went to the door, stuck his head out and yelled something in Gobbledegook.

"We'll just get this sorted now Mr. Potter." Hellbroom stated, climbing back up to his seat.

It was about 10 minutes later when another goblin came in, carrying a folder much like the one Hellbroom had, except without the gold edging.

The new goblin handed it to Hellbroom before standing to the side.

"The records show that Mr. Dumbledore was receiving them." I frowned.

"Why would Dumbledore receive my bank statements?" I asked.

Hellbroom shook his head before glancing back up at me. "He's interfered." He shook his head again before grabbing a pen and beginning to scribble very fast.

"It is of no matter now. Everything has been reverted back to you and anything that he has removed from your vault will be returned with interest. As he removed the Hogwarts fee for selected students, I will, on your behalf and that of the other heirs, be increasing that to 2001 galleons." He gave what was unmistakably a massive grin.

I didn't do anything, just watched him scribble. "Now, as the last Potter account manager died three years ago," I looked right into his eyes. "Would you like me to look after them?" I opened my mouth but he cut me off. "The bank pays me, not you and your decisions over-rule any of my suggestions."

"Sure." I said, "I hope someone wasn't already appointed to be my account manager. Otherwise I've just put them out of a job."

"You didn't Mr. Potter. You would not have been appointed a manager until next year, when you became an adult according to wizarding law." I only nodded.

"Very well Mr. Potter. If there isn't anything else, Gornuck here will direct you to Gristlemoon, who will have the list for you and a money bag ready to go." I nodded farewell to Hellbroom, who was still grinning madly, before I left.

Bill, who was looking at me as I came out, opened his mouth and then closed it several times before he said, "What did they want?"

"Oh, apparently there were some problems with my accounts that they needed me to say were wrong, so they could fix it" was my simple explanation.

"Uh huh, and ah…who," he crossed his arms and when I looked at him I could tell he thought that I was lying to him. "Who did you talk to?"

"My account manager," I paused. "And really Bill, the rest is not your concern." I turned and headed for the south where I could find the 'Fearoson' place. Bill and an un-named guard following.

"Harry, where are you going?" Bill asked after we had been walking a little while and I was just about to turn left.

"Um," I said a bit stupidly.

"Fred and George's shop is this way." I blinked several times, staring up at Bill.

"Right," I muttered, thinking I could easily get lost in the crowd before making my way to 'Fearoson'. Though I was still distracted, I had to admit that even from afar Fred and George's shop was easily the best looking shop in the street. Compared to all the grey, run-down looking shops in Diagon Alley, their shop, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes", was bright and well maintained. It was painted orange like their hair and drew attention, much like the twins themselves.

This made me smile. It was brilliant and even with more depressing things on my mind, like the War and Mr. Malfoy, this cheered me right up. I walked in grinning madly, especially after spotting the poster in the window that said, "_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO- THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_"

Bill directed us in, only to be met with a smiling Fred.

"HARRY!" He yelled over the loud crowd. "It's good to see you mate!" He continued with a slap on the shoulder. I winced, as I was still sore from where Malfoy had sunk his teeth in. Fred noticed this and gave me a look.

"Fine, ignore me." Bill said with a huff.

"Bill, your my brother, if I don't ignore you, you know something's wrong." He said, throwing his older brother a grin.

"Ha ha," Bill said looking around. "So how much do I have to pay?"

"Twenty." George said, appearing behind Bill from out of the crowd.

"I only get twenty percent off?" he asked, sounding annoyed at having to pay so much.

"No, you have to pay-" Fred started.

"-twenty percent extra." George finished.

I loved it when they did this, it always got so confusing and they'd annoy everyone else.

Bill glowered and walked away. I was glad to see him go. "You alright Harry?" asked George.

"Been better." I said honestly, because I have. I still hadn't gotten over last year, Mr. Malfoy hadn't been far from my mind in these last five days and my grandfather of a headmaster is nothing but a nosy, cruel man who would probably do anything for power.

"Ah, I remember when I lost my virginity too, it was so confusing." George said, sighing and looking dramatically at the ceiling.

I opened my mouth and then closed it, before glaring at them as they both started to laugh at me. "So you finally got sick of everyone teasing you and decided to do something about it?" Fred said, smiling widely.

I glanced around before shaking my head. They seemed to take the hint anyway and dragged me up the stairs and into what looked like an office.

"So spill Harry," Fred started.

"When?"

"Where?"

"Who?"

"And how was it?" they said in unison.

I began shifting on the spot, being uncomfortable about the whole thing. "Well it wasn't planned," I started, knowing there was no-way in hell that I could lie to them. Merlin, I wasn't even sure how they knew but the twins were like that, they had to be to be so successful and to pull off half the crap they did.

I took in a deep breath. "I was at a muggle night club and he brought me a drink."

"Harry, we know that you're new to all this," Fred said, throwing me a slightly disappointed look.

"But you don't accept drinks from strangers." George continued, shaking his head and crossing his arms. I flush red at that, Mr. Malfoy could have slipped me anything at all, from poison to sleeping potions.

"He could have put something in it." Fred finished for me and I could only look at the floor like a little kid that got caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

I couldn't help the next part coming out of my mouth. I had to say something in my defence and I had a feeling that saying I was tipsy and didn't really care wasn't going to work, so instead I said, "He wasn't a stranger." _just a Death Eater_ I mentally added after.

They looked at each other. "And who was _he?_" George asked with a grin.

"Just a guy I know." I said, once again looking at the ground like a child. They both opened their mouths to ask more, when there was a sharp rapping on the door and Mrs. Weasley entered.

"There you two are!" she said, pushing past Harry and taking a hold of her twins. I smiled and slipped out of the office, letting Mrs. Weasley be a mother to her children. Walking over to the edge of the second story, I looked around. There were two guards waiting outside for us to finish up and everyone else that I could spot was distracted.

I sighed. I really hated having to ditch the Weasleys and everyone even though they were only really taking care of me, but I wanted to go and get this thing sorted.

It was easy to get past the guards with the invisibility cloak covering me (which lately I had taken to taking everywhere with me). Once I was out of sight of the twins joke shop, I was able to move swiftly and easily without fear of being seen. The streets down the south end of the Alley were more posh, for the richer wizards and witches of society. I slowed down, allowing myself to look through some of the windows that held different things. For example, a place titled "_Herein Fine __Jewellery_" showed a display of fantastic necklaces and earrings that looked to be extremely well crafted, with little designs etched into the stones that lay in gold or silver. There were also several diamond rings of varying sizes.

Moving past this shop was a clothing shop. It didn't look like anything too fancy at first glance, until I saw Draco Malfoy being sized up by a young female. With him standing there I knew two things. It was a very posh store, because everyone knew that the Malfoys only accepted the best, and when Malfoy wasn't scowling he was quite a handsome young man. He also seemed to be a flirt. It was plain as day that he was flirting with the young girl, quite shamelessly in fact, as the young girl was laughing and quite red. She kept throwing glances at the young Malfoy while raking her eyes over his body.

I grinned and kept moving, taking a look at several different windows before I came to a store with the words 'Fearoson Parchment' etched into the sign above in fancy lettering. Sighing, I removed my invisibility cloak before shoving it back in my bag. I glanced at the sign once more before entering the shop.

The shop itself was empty of people; even the sales person was not present. However, there were three folders lined up on the serving bench in front of me that seemed to show all different types of paper, though at first glance and probably several glances after, it all looked the same to me. I moved forward, looking down at the paper and running a hand through my hair.

"Bloody hell." I muttered, as I began flicking through the pages of parchment, trying to distinguish any difference between them besides the colour.

"Mr. Potter." a soft voice drawled from where the door was behind me. It was a voice that I knew, a voice that made my gut drop past the floor and my heart to speed up until it was going faster than ever before and louder too, like a drum.

"Mr. Malfoy." was my dry response. I was proud of myself for that reply too.

There was a silence in which I heard him move, until he was standing, I think, right behind me. "And what are you doing here Mr. Potter? Should you not be surrounded by your guard?" I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"I had something to do." Was my response, my voice sounding weaker than before.

"Oh really," he said, his voice low. "And what is that?" he asked.

"I don't really think that is any of your concern." It was meant to come out a strong statement but instead it came out in a soft voice that made me sound like a child.

He said nothing, just leant closer. I could smell him now, or at least his hair, it still smelt like apples.

He then, without warning, grabbed my arm and yanked me along to stand in front of another folder at the end of the bench. He let go of me and flicked through the parchment until he came to what was easily the most expensive parchment. It was thicker and had a hard edging to it.

"I like this one," he said simply. "You'll write to me on this one." This made the situation not so simple.

I glared at the parchment, not daring to look at him or his stupid face or even stupider apple smelling hair in case I was bombarded by memories of our night together.

"I'm not buying the paper to write to you." I snapped, doing a little happy dance in my head because it sounded strong and stubborn like my normal Gryffindor voice.

"Oh, I presumed that. That is why you had yet to reply to my last letter when I saw you enter Fearoson."

I huffed. "Not everything I do revolves around you Mr. Malfoy."

He chuckled at me. Leaning in closer, he pressed his lips to my ear, whispering "Not yet it doesn't." He blew into my ear softly, sending a wave of unwelcome lust through my body. "But it will." He stuck his tongue into my ear, making me move away from his face as quickly as he had taken the action. I shifted nervously as I straightened back up, rubbing my ear at the same time.

"So tell me Mr. Potter. Why do you need parchment?" His words where demanding and even at the same time, just like he would speak to anyone else, like he was better than them. Though his tone was the same, I was pretty sure that with everyone else he spoke to, he didn't place his hand on their hip while rubbing his thumb in circles close to their crotch.

I swallowed before replying. "Apparently people ah, donated to me and my account manager told me to come here and get some parchment to say thank you to them." My voice was once again small.

He only gave another small chuckle, before flipping several pages to a parchment that had a reddish border. "Mr. Fearoson!" he yelled.

An old man that was hunched over a walking stick came limping out. He was bald and had a scar running from the top of his head to the left ear.

"Lucius," he said, his voice croaking out. "What can I do for you?" he continued once he'd reached the serving bench.

"I would like to place an order of this parchment," he said, pointing to the page he had flicked to. "With the Potter crest centered on the top of the page." The old man, for the first time, looked at me, pinned in front of Mr. Malfoy.

"Potter huh?" He said. Glancing at my forehead like everyone else did. "Haven't had an order for a Potter crest since before Charles died." He sighed. "Very well, 500 will do?" he asked, looking back up at Mr. Malfoy. He must have nodded because there were no words spoken.

Mr. Malfoy then proceeded to flick back to the original parchment he had shown an interest in. He pointed, "And this one. 200, I think. Charge it to my account and deliver it with Mr. Potter's order." The old man nodded and that was that.

Next thing I knew, Mr. Malfoy had grabbed my arm again and dragged me from the shop, before basically throwing me into a side alley. I stumbled a little bit and by the time I had straightened up, the older man had found my face and connected his mouth to mine.

**Thanks for reading. **

**Slightly boring chapter with it being nearly all business and no play but these things had to be done for the story to happen... oh and there's Mr. Malfoy... don't think I portrayed him right but I tried...**

**SF13**

**_WHY ARE YOU WORRYING ABOUT YOU-KNOW-WHO? YOU SHOULD BE WORRYING ABOUT U-NO-POO- THE CONSTIPATION SENSATION THAT'S GRIPPING THE NATION!_" This is straight out of Harry potter and the Half Blood Prince !**


	6. CH 6 : Own or Insult

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter to belongs to J. K. Rowling! I just play and mess them all up!**

**Warning: Slash and Bash and stuff that goes along with Slash and Bash OOC, Lemons extra**

_Chapter Six: Own or Insult _

I felt my head slam against the brick wall as he pushed against me with more fierceness and attacked me again, his lips now attached to my jaw, biting, sucking, making me moan with need while flushing red with embarrassment all at the same time. At least last time, under the influence of alcohol, I didn't care too much about what I did as long as I enjoyed it. This time around half my mind was yelling "YES, MORE!" while the other half was going "STOP, THIS IS WRONG!" which made for a very confused me.

At that moment however, he had left my jaw and was now once again attached to my pulse. "Oh, god." I muttered as my knees started to feel weak, "oh god." I said for a second time, trying to ignore the increased blood flow to my groin. I felt and heard him chuckle with amusement, which only caused me to flush red, with what blood I don't know as all of it was heading in the other direction. He pushed his body against mine, hard, so that I was completely pinned.

I couldn't even lift an arm as both of them were being held in place by his significantly larger hands, while he had placed his right knee between my legs. Even though I was completely helpless, completely at his mercy, I liked it.

But I wasn't going to let him know that (though I was pretty sure he already knew) and I still knew it was wrong. I had to make sure that he stopped because this in no shape or form could ever continue.

I opened my mouth. "Stop," my voice was weak and timid, unsure and unconvincing, he didn't.

"Stop." I managed to get out a bit clearer. "Please." I whispered when he gave a partially hard nip at my pulse.

"Why?" he snapped, sounding rather irritated.

I swallowed. "Because this is wrong and I can't do this." I wasn't even convinced as I spoke, it sounded like a lie forced out under pain of death.

He pulled back and looked at me, his silver eye drilling into my green ones. "You, Mr. Potter," he didn't raise his voice, nor was there a sneer attached to his words. He spoke softly and lightly but it was clear from the look he was giving me, with his silver eyes flashing, his eyebrow raised, that there was no defying him on this matter. "You are my lover." He paused. "You will come to me when I call, whenever I call." He lowered his face slightly so that it was above me. "You'll allow me to use your body in whatever way I want." He pushed me back against the brick wall. "You will be mine." He moved his leg so it was pushing against my very stiff cock, rubbing it, making me moan with pleasure. He smiled at my response and leant down to my ear, "Don't act like you don't like it Mr. Potter," He pressed his leg in slightly harder. "because you do!" He flicked his tongue into my ear making me squirm and rub myself against his thigh. "Your mind might not have accepted me as your lover yet Mr. Potter," he moved his leg again which made me thrust against him, looking for some friction. "but your body has." He met my lips again and I couldn't help moaning into his kiss, hungry for more.

He began to move his leg, slowly rubbing it against me, slow and hard, which only made me thrust at him, whimpering with need. He stopped kissing me but didn't move his face away instead looked into my eyes, watching me as he kept going, his leg getting faster against me.

My legs were weak, my body shivering as he picked up speed. If it wasn't for him I would have collapsed to the side alley floor in a quivering mess of need. His eyes burnt into mine, staring into my soul, daring me to defy him but I wouldn't, not today. At the moment I was his, I was under his control, at his mercy to do with what he pleased.

I let out several more whimpers as I was getting close. Mr. Malfoy only picked up speed.

I sucked in a breath before letting out a moan of "Lucius," as I came in my pants. Mr. Malfoy's eyes danced with amusement and joy. He relaxed his hold on my body, letting me go a little bit, allowing my hand to drop uselessly down to the side while he pulled me against him, tucking my face under his chin with a kiss on my head.

There was silence between the two of us as I tried to recover from what just happened. "Don't worry Mr. Potter," he said with a flick of his wand, cleaning up the mess in my pants. "I always take extremely good care of what is mine." I said nothing, I didn't know what to say, I was still shaking.

He gave another flick of his wand but I don't know what he did. He reached around for my back pack, which had never left my back and pulled out the invisibility cloak while still holding me up. He gave one final flick of his wand and a kiss on the forehead before throwing my cloak over my head.

"I'll be in contact soon Mr. Potter." I nodded and then mentally slapped myself, _He can't see you, you twit_.

Mr. Malfoy gave a small smile before fixing his face in an emotionless expression. He held himself high and looked down his nose before walking out of the side alley.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as I reappeared in the joke shop. This made the entire store fall quiet. I flushed, as I was once more the centre of unwanted attention.

I flushed red. "I had to go see someone," was all I said. Mrs. Weasley glared at me, the glare was one that you used for small children when they had done something incredibly naughty and yelling just wasn't going to cut it.

"WHO?" she snapped and I flushed harder. Why couldn't something be done in private? why could it not just be _"Be back before the sun goes down and don't talk to strangers"_?It was always under the strictest guide lines that I had to do something, _if_ I got to do anything at all. And Snape wonders why I break all the rules.

"I don't think that is any of your concern," I said, taking a chance. It would probably have been better to give some sort of answer instead of telling Mrs. Weasley to butt out, however I was still quite frustrated with the Weasleys for the way they had been treating me of late and I was willing to take the bait.

"I think Harry made up a girlfriend." Snickered Bill and the still quiet store whispered. This was exactly what I meant, they made these snide remarks and expected me to be _'a-o-Kay' _with everything like I wasn't affected by it all.

Mrs. Weasley started at that. Before I could even deny what Bill had said she spoke again, "Harry, you can't go off and then come back to pretend that you are seeing someone, you could have been hurt." My frustration grew before turning into anger.

"I'm not pretending anything," I snapped harshly. "And I wasn't off seeing anyone romantically." I continued, my temper going up and up with each second I stood in this, this _woman's _presence.

"Don't lie Harry," Mrs. Weasley snapped back. "Or I'll wash your mouth out with soap." I glared at the woman, I wanted nothing more than to curse ner, to kill her. '_NO' _my mind snapped and a slight wave of disgust washed over me at my thoughts.

"You're not my mother so piss off woman." And with that, I stormed out of the joke shop and up the street, leaving behind a very silent Mrs. Weasley and a silent crowd, which in truth I forgot about. I moved quickly to get up the street and back to _'The Leaky Cauldron',_ aiming to get ahold of my belongings before a guard member caught up to me. They would probably bind me and I would be kept tied up in the twins old bedroom for the rest of the summer.

"_Well done Potter_," a voice inside my head said. It sounded like Draco Malfoy's, agreeable and cocky at proving which family was better than the other. I shook it away before making a beeline for the fire in the pub where I would go back to The Burrow and then go somewhere else for the remainder of the summer. Maybe i could stay at Number 12 Grimmauld place if I asked Sirius nicely, or maybe not, I know how much he hates that place and I don't think he'd ever let me stay there alone but he probably wouldn't stop me if I insisted on moving.

I landed with a thud on the floor in the kitchen to hear voices talking, only for them to stop when I stood up. My mind was running quickly, trying to think of another plan.

Looking around I saw Remus and Snape sitting there and talking like old friends, this was really odd. "Remus," I said happily, glad to see him. With him here in my presence I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and that it was alright. Or maybe it was the happiness of seeing him which pushed away the anger, in turn lifting my mood instantly.

"Cub," he said, standing and hugging me. After he'd made me out amongst the ash cloud that had formed with my landing of course.

"Where's your guard Potter?" Snape snapped. Not that he really cared, I could probably dance naked in front of him and he wouldn't care. He probably only asked these things for Sirius and the headmaster.

"Um, I kind of left them behind sir." I said, bowing my head. I didn't really want to explain to my least favourite professor what had exactly happened, so a went quiet and shifted next to Remus uncomfortably. Taking a quick glance at Snape, I saw he was glaring at me like I had done the most stupid thing since we'd met, which according to him was a very long list.

"Harry." Remus began but was interrupted by someone storming down the stairs, which led to the appearance of Sirius who was grinning widely. I looked up at him, his eyes showed happiness in them and I was glad to see it. "Harry," he said grinning madly. I wonder what had put him in such a good mood. "Where is your guard?" he said glancing around the kitchen.

"He ran away from them." Snape snapped at him, throwing a glance at him before returning to glaring at me. I watched as Sirius face twisted with what I think was pride and disappointment, which made my gut clench, I hated having him disappointed at me.

"What happen cub?" Remus asked.

I shifted and stood up straighter, "well at the bank I learnt that people had donated stuff to me," I said. I wasn't sure how to hold myself, should I look ashamed or calm about it all like I had done nothing wrong.

"You didn't know this?" Sirius asked. Looking slightly shocked he glanced at Remus and a very quick silent conversation passed between them. "Black," Snape said in his usual daunting voice. "quiet." He drawled out the word, making Sirius fall silent.

"Anyway, my account manager told me to go to "_Fearoson Parchment_," I glanced over to see Sirius nodding in understanding. "but I kind of wanted to go alone, so once I was dragged to the twins' joke shop I slipped under my invisibility cloak and made my way there. I placed my order and then I returned." I drew in breath.

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Sirius shrugging. "If he was under his cloak all the time he should have been alright." Sirius, who had taken a seat next to Snape, ended up being smacked on the back of the head. I didn't see Snape move his hand I only heard it as it came into contact with his lover's head.

"Harry, you should have at least returned to the shop. They are probably frantically searching for you by now." Remus said gently.

I blushed. "I did return," I whispered looking at the ground. "they had already noticed me gone." I stated, running a hand through my hair. "I got into an argument with Mrs. Weasley which basically ended with me telling her to piss off and that she wasn't my mother." i was barely whispering my last words.

"Oh." Sirius and Remus said together. I swear I heard Snape whisper "about time." which I think was directed at Sirius because I've never seen him talk to himself, ever.

"Well at least you're safe now Harry." Remus said, squeezing my shoulder. "You might want to go upstairs and stay in your room until we talk to the rest of them." Sirius spoke, straightening up and nodding to the flames which had turned green. I nodded and left as quickly as possible, wondering if the Weasleys where going to kick me out of their house, which in truth, since I was thinking about running away, I might not mind so much.

"Where is the bastard!" I heard what I think was Ron's voice yell, which made me wince. He was my friend and it sound like he was going to rip my head off. I sank onto the bed closest to me and listened.

"Ron, calm down and explain to me who you are looking for." Remus said, acting as if he were ignorant to the situation.

"POTTER!" he roared. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"SHUT UP BOY!" roared Sirius louder then Ron, which made silence fall over the kitchen.

"Where is he?" a new voice, Mrs. Weasley's voice, snapped, high pitched and angry. My gut clenched and I felt guilty for yelling at the woman who had opened her arms to me.

"Where is who?" Remus asked again.

"Potter." she snapped. She must have been shouting for the words to travel all the way up to me.

Then there was silence. Just like that silence fell upon my ears and I glowered slightly. It was probably Snape who had cast a silencing spell so I could hear anything, which was pretty unfair since they're talking about me. I had a right to know what they were saying didn't I?

I began pacing my room with scenarios running through my head. Maybe Mrs. Weasley would punish me by washing out my mouth with soap and giving me the belt, or going without meals for a week, much like the Dursleys did when I did accidental magic when I was a child. Or they could...I was brought out of my musing by a soft tap, tap, tap. Looking instinctively to the door where someone could possibly be I waited, watching the door and running a hand through my hair, once again making it stand on end. There was another tap, tap, tap and I jumped, looking around to the window where an eagle owl stood, waiting to be let in.

I knew who the owl belonged to.

My mouth had gone dry in an instant as I stared at the owl. It stared back at me, practically asking me why I hadn't let it in yet. As I moved closer a drumming noise inside my head began, pounding in my skull, making it impossible for me to hear anything else, except for a small voice that asked "_Why are you so nervous_?" It was small but right to ask. Why was I so nervous? I repeated to myself over the drumming noise inside my head.

"Because..." I spoke the word aloud to make it feel more real as I moved closer to the window.

Opening it, the owl popped through and with shaking hands I undid the scroll tied to the its leg.

"_Because you know what he wants now."_ the voice who had asked why I was nervous in the first place said. "_Because you know he wants you_!" it said again. I licked my lips and sat down on the bed, breathing steadily.

With one more deep breath I opened the letter, unrolling the tightly wound parchment. The first thing I saw was the Malfoy's crest, a green and black shield with an M in the middle and two dragons on either side of the shield. Slowly lowering my eyes down the parchment, it read

"_In the dungeons of Hogwarts, follow the main corridor until you find a door on the right with a picture of a snake carved into the stone. Speak "green flames" to it and follow it until you reach the bottom of the second flight of stairs. Turn right and then find the fifth room along the left, it will have a fire place that will deliver you to me. I have opened the floo to you but only from that location."_

I re-read the top part, wondering how the hell I was supposed to get into and out of the dungeons without Snape finding me and ripping off my head, or having to explain what the hell I was doing there.

I shook my head. I'd think on it later.

"_You are to come to me on the 2__nd__ of September at eight thirty."_

That was it, he said, or rather demanded, nothing else of me, just a time and a place._ 'Joy.' _I thought sarcastically. Many more thoughts were running through my head, like what the hell was I suppose to say to my friends and- friends I thought bitterly. Thinking of Ron, had he not just stormed into the kitchen down stairs ready to kill me? I had insulted his mother in front of lots of people. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't speak to me again.

I sighed and looked around, the eagle owl had already flown off, probably not expecting a response. I gazed out at the sky, it was light blue with a touch of darkness as the hour drew on closer to the evening. There was still silence down stairs and I sarcastically wonder if Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had killed each other yet. I could see those two clashing on many things and this was one of the big ones. Then again, all Sirius really had to say to shut the woman up was _"I hear death is coming for you_." At least that's what I would say to make her quiet and if I was able to do what Sirius could.

I shook my head as I turned back to looking at the ceiling, still clutching Mr. Malfoy's or Lucius' letter in my hand. Stupid names, I still couldn't get it right. Today he was all Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter this, Mr. Potter that, I'll be seeing you soon Mr. Potter. I rolled my eyes. Would it kill him to just call me Harry once, I mean it was my name and if I was going to be his lover he might as well use it. I sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

It wasn't until the night sky had darkened that there was a knock on the door and Sirius entered. He was scowling but didn't look too bad. He collapsed on the same bed as I was sitting on, handing me a platter of food.

"Stupid woman." He was muttering.

"Um Sirius, what happened?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to set him off.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "We have to stay here kid. The wards are already set up and they are not going to set them up again because "you can't get over yourself", their words not mine." He added. I smiled at him sadly. "Stupid fuckers need to get over themselves. They get out of being the laughing stock of the Wizarding World by befriending you and now it's all gone to their heads." He snapped, picking at the food that he brought in. "Snape had to take away Remus because Moony was about to rip them apart." He continued. I let him, he looked like he needed a good rant. Ranting about crap worked wonders most days. "But I'm pretty sure that Snape was in half a mind to let him loose. Lily was like a sister to him, did you know that?" he asked, sinking his teeth into the meat that was on his tray. "That woman said that Lily would have been a crap mother and that with Potter blood in you it was a wonder that you're walking free still." He made his voice high to imitate Mrs. Weasley's. "Lily was a wonderful Mother!" he growled. "And James was all for a good time but he took responsibility when it was needed! He would have died for anyone he loved, he bloody well did and she-"I rested a hand on Sirius and he seemed to calm down. He looked at me for the first time since coming into the room without a scowl.

"I'm sorry, you don't need to hear this." He said softly.

"It's alright," I tell him with another smile. "It's good to get things off your chest." He gave me a soft grin before chucking some more food in his mouth.

"So how did the bank go?" he asked. I looked at him. Dad trusted him with everything, so I wondered if he knew, or even if Dad knew.

"Sirius, did you know the Potters are heir to Gryffindor?" Sirius whipped his head around, looking at Harry In amazement. "No, nor would James have known. AH! that is awesome!" He said, sitting up straight and bouncing.

"Why would Dad not have known?" I asked, intrigued.

Sirius scratched his chin. "Well, your Grandfather was the Lord Potter. He took care of everything, like investments, money and whatever. James didn't see what he inherited until his Dad passed away and he didn't die until you were one month old and already in hiding. As a result, James couldn't get to the bank to check over everything." Sirius said, grinning madly.

"No wonder the Potters always had money. Bloody hell, Hogwarts rakes in a fortune each year for teaching students." He paused, thinking. "That also explains why I never had to pay school fees once I ran away from home." He said as an afterthought.

There was silence and in that silence I watched as Sirius' face went from grinning in amusement, to emotionless, to a frown of confusion.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I was willing to hear the answer.

"It's." he paused. "I'll tell you later, I think I just need to run something by someone first." He said, still with the frown on his face. I huffed and picked up a grape that was lying next to the fruit pile. I threw it at him, hitting him right between the eyes.

He blinked once, his frown leaving his face before he blinked for a second time. He looked down at the grape which had fallen in his lap and then slowly, ever so slowly, raised his head and looked at me with a confused look. All of a sudden he smiled wider then I'd seen him do for a long time. That smile then turned into his barked laughter and I couldn't help but smile a little as he laughed. That was until a piece of food hit me in the face. "Hey!" I said in a childish voice. He was still laughing at me. I glared playfully at him before grabbing the closest piece of food and throwing it at him. He never stopped laughing as we threw the food between us.

**So there you have it, the next chapter. Bit more difficult to write then I planned but I got there! Hope you liked it and stay tuned for more...**

**SF 13**

**Uni is about to start so I might not get as much time to write as I have these last couple of weeks. So the next update could be anywhere. I promise I will try but Real Life comes first for me and my Beta**.


	7. CH 7 : Dreams and Nonbias Points

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J. K. Rowling who was the one that wrote Harry Potter and that enabled us to write Fan Fiction about it.**

**S'up? Hope everyone's having a great life and all and if not, remember that crap does happen and things do get better, you just have to believe. **

_Chapter Seven: Dreams and Non-bias Point of Views _

The Dark Mark hung low in the sky as I stared up at it, eyes wide with horror at knowing what was inside. My heart picked up speed as my mind raced with possibilities of who lay dead on the floor. It could be anyone, some-one I knew, someone I've never met. I took deep breaths, steadying myself as I started to move forward, I had no choice but to go in and find a body.

I wonder if he, Voldemort, knew what his mark would do when he created it. It was just a signature saying who did this. No it was so much more than that. It's not just saying who killed, no; it was in most cases the first thing anyone would see, the Dark Mark. You would see the mark first and you would know, you would know what happened and you feel dread. I bet he knew this now, maybe not at first when he first created it, but now, now I bet he knew exactly what that mark did to the people who lived, the people like me who always found the bodies.

I glanced once more up at that mark hanging in the sky and began to move forward, a wand in my hand at the ready. While there was a good chance that who-ever had done this had already left, there was still also a chance that they, for some reason, were still hanging around.

It was only a small house that was hiding away the unknown body but it was hard to make out the exact out line of it, the night was dark and there was no moon to illuminate the surroundings. The only light evident was the soft eerie green glow from above. Pushing open the door, I entered a cold passage way with still no sight of a body or the one responsible. I turned left into a living room, a small living room with nothing but two chairs facing each other and a coffee table.

And a body.

The body of one Cedric Diggory lay spread on the coffee table; his back arched and his limbs and head spilling over the edge of the small table. His head was facing me, his eyes open, staring helplessly up, hollow, just deprived of life.

"No." I whispered, staring at Cedric. He had died two years ago and not in a small house like this but in a graveyard at the hand of Voldemort.

I twirled around, there was no-one behind me. As I faced Cedric again I looked into those eyes, my heart pounding harder in my chest, harder than ever before.

"Harry Potter." a soft voice said. My name was spoken in barely more than a whisper. Tearing my eyes from Cedric, I looked up to see Tom Riddle sitting in the armchair to my left. He didn't look at me but I looked at him, my heart jumping a bit in fear. This wasn't Voldemort. This wasn't the bald guy with no nose that was all for the kill. No, this was Tom Riddle, the handsome young adult that liked to hurt people or things for fun.

"It has been too long." he spoke again, still looking at the body, still in that soft voice.

I took a step back, only to hit a barrier. While I wasn't looking the door behind me had been replaced with the wall.

"What do you want?" I snapped, raising my wand at him, ready to defend myself.

"To talk Mr. Potter." a new voice said. I knew that voice. I turned to see, sitting in the other arm chair, a Death Eater, cloaked and masked, looking terrifying. I didn't need to see his face to know who he was, to know that Lucius Malfoy was sitting there, looking straight ahead at his Lord and Master.

I didn't remove my wand from Riddle but I couldn't look away from Mr. Malfoy.

"What is it you are looking for Harry?" Riddle said, lifting a bare foot to push Cedric's face to the side. "Such a pretty boy." he said, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Don't touch him!" I half yelled at Riddle.

"Why?" he said, none-the-less lowering his foot from his face. The reason why ran through my head but I didn't say it aloud. Riddle asked again, "What is it you are looking for Harry?" I didn't have a response; I didn't understand what was happening so I wasn't going to stop to think on the damn question.

"You fight for the light," Riddle once again whispered in a soft voice, raising a hand like he was holding something only he could see. "But you agree with the dark." he said, lifting the other and once again looking into something only he could see.

"I do not agree with the Dark!" I snapped.

"But you do, Mr. Potter." Mr. Malfoy said in his usual voice. "You agree that something needs to be done about magic, if magic is to live on." I glowered slightly.

"How can you possibly know what the hell I'm thinking?" I yelled, like I usually do when I get frustrated at what is happening around me or don't understand. "And I do not agree with the dark, killing is wrong!" I continued. "Torturing is wrong!"

"What about last time at the Ministry?" a new voice, a high pitched voice that I really hated, joined in. "When Ickle Potty thought I had killed Sirius Black." Standing in the corner of the room, Bellatrix-insane-Lestrange spoke, covered by the darkness. "What of when you tortured me?" I gaped at her.

Riddle spoke next. "What are you looking for Harry?"

"Ickle little Potter, so lost, so confused." squealed Bellatrix.

"You don't know anything about ME!" I yelled at them all again.

"We know everything about you Mr. Potter," Mr. Malfoy said, still sitting there, looking at Cedric's body now. "After all, this little house is where all your darkest secrets are kept."

I shot up, sitting upright in bed, breathing heavily, my heart racing like I had been running a mile flat out. I looked around the room trying to focus my eye sight but it was all just blurry. I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them and once again trying to focus.

"Glasses you dim-wit!" a voice snapped at me. I could have slapped myself for my stupidity. I reached over to the bed side table and placing them on my face. The room came into focus; I was relieved to see nothing had changed and that what had just happened had all been in my head. Slowly, I sank back down on the pillow and my heart began to slow.

"So messed up..." I muttered to myself. The dream felt so real, it felt as though I was really living it.

But then again, why would those three people (if you could call Bellatrix and Voldemort people) ever have an intervention involving me. Voldemort would try and kill me; Bellatrix would try and torture me into insanity before handing me over to her master to kill. Not to mention Lucius, he would...

He would what? Hand me over I guess, if his master was there. He was a Death Eater after all, what would stop him? If he handed me over to Voldemort he could easily become the favourite Death Eater of all time and he'd probably be hard pressed to lose that favour too.

"_But he hasn't has he..."_ a quiet voice whispered in my ear.

Not yet he hasn't but maybe if he gets bored of me, finishes fucking me over because I'm- well something happens to me that I'm no longer a good enough fuck- he would hand me over without hesitation.

"_This is why tomorrow night you won't go to him. Will you_." the old Hermione's voice came floating in, sounding exasperated.

I shook my head. I hadn't made up my mind yet. I mean, I knew it was stupid to willingly go to a Death Eater; I would be in so much danger, except, except Mr. Malfoy excited me.

I placed a hand under my shirt (or Mr. Malfoy's old shirt) and ran it up and down my stomach, remembering the way he made me feel. The way he knew exactly where to bite, where to suck, the way he made me bleed and feel so good about it. I loved how he was too big for me and how much he was...

"Oh god..." I muttered as blood began to flow south. I removed my hand from stroking my chest before I found an image that quickly made me go limp.

Sighing, I rolled over and gazed out the window. I would go to him tomorrow night; I just wasn't ready to say that out loud yet.

I hadn't fallen back to sleep after waking in the early hours of the morning. I just lay there, trying not to think of Mr. Malfoy or the dream that I had. Instead, I entertained my mind with thoughts of Quidditch and how wonderful it would be to be back up on that broom in the week or so when I could make it out onto the pitch. I had received the title of team captain and was proud of that fact. I was a bit iffy about some things though, like once the Weasley's were told that I was captain Ron an Ginny both dropped the glares and the snide remarks about me and started sucking up. Needless to say, I avoided them like the plague for the rest of the summer. If they wanted to be my friends again, they would apologize for something. I'd yet to figure out what they were apologising for exactly but I felt that they needed to say sorry to me, they'd been treating me like a child. Needless to say, with Potter Stubbornness (and Evans) versus Weasley Stubbornness, we were in for a very long battle of wills. Sirius sided with me on this matter and so did Remus, not to mention Professor McGonagall. She gave me a small smile and a nod and I knew that she took my side in the matter. The Headmaster however took the time to write me a letter, demanding that I apologise to the entire Weasley family and admit that I lied, etcetera, etcetera. It also said that at the start of term I was to be in his office to talk to him on this matter and on another one. I ignored this completely and burnt it in the fire place. When I went down for breakfast the next day most of the Weasleys had a smug look on their faces as they sat and waited. Mrs. Weasley even asked if I had something to say, to which I gave a simple "_No_."

Now, sticks and stones may break my bones but Molly Weasley's glare will liquefy my kidney. Spending time with Sirius however was good fun now that he was free from his containment at Number 12. That was until about two days ago, when he started to throw up his meals and became moody at the fact he couldn't eat anything he wanted to.

Anyway, it was only until eleven that I had to put up with the rest of the Weasleys, who seemed to have been worse than normal about their comments and my virginity.

So, it was the normal time of eight o'clock that I made my way to the kitchen of The Burrow, glad that I would be able to take my leave. Once I got to the kitchen no-one greeted me but this was usual in recent weeks and I didn't really expect it, instead I sat down and began to eat.

Glancing up, I took a look at the front cover of the newspaper. The front page article with its picture wasn't really the reason it caught my attention, I mean, the dark mark was something that should be taken seriously and the death of a muggle family as well, but it was the article with the heading which read:

"_Hogwarts Rising Cost"_

Squinting slightly I attempted to read the lines that followed.

"_Four weeks ago it was declared that the cost of Hogwarts education would increase, with a five percent rise in the house payment and an eleven percent rise in general payments. This move was declared by Goblin Hellbroom, whose only statement was that "the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had excluded some students in payment of the fees with no statement of why. Hence, the school fees are being lifted to cover the cost of these misplaced fees for years past..." the parents of students attending Hogwarts have spoken out against the Headmaster, claiming that he "Is irresponsible to allow them to do this."_

_Headmaster Dumbledore has reportedly tried to correct this matter with Gringotts; however he reportedly upset the goblin even more, causing another rise in the cost of attending Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Board of Governors' confidence in Headmaster Dumbledore has been shaken. "First and foremost, the Headmaster oversees the running of Hogwarts and the care of the students as a whole, while not holding the needs for one student or several individual students above the rest." an anonymous source spoke out. "Headmaster Dumbledore in recent years has failed to address these points, choosing to play __favourites__ out of the vast selection of students and excusing them from paying what every other student must pay. The cost of having a split minded Headmaster along with these new costs of school fees is just too high a price." The anonymous source spoke. "Furthermore, it was widely agreed amongst the Hogwarts Board of Governors, that should this war with __you-know-who__ continue down the same path as it did last time, Albus Dumbledore will have to choose between being Headmaster of Hogwarts with a non-biased status except to protect the children, or resign to fight in the war. . ". _

_For more reading, turn to page 7 of the Daily Prophet." _

I stared at the paper in shock. Hellbroom had sent me a letter explaining that he was going to increase the cost further due to the involvement of the Headmaster but I didn't expect anything like this to happen. I mean, it's just money and now the 'Board of Governors' are unsure about Dumbledore. I bet Voldemort is cacking himself. Though, come to think of it, he could be laughing or he could be glaring at the fact that I, Boy Wonder, managed to shake confidence in the Headmaster before him now that he is out in the open.

I shook my head and did what I usually did at times like this. I put it away for another day when someone else could tell me how I should feel about it because I had no idea.

"You 'right Cub?" Remus asked, making jump because I didn't hear him come in.

I grinned up at him. "Yeah, just reading the newspaper," I said, gesturing to the Daily Prophet. Remus glanced at it. "Death is never easy, especially horrible ones such as that." he said.

Remus had left about a month ago, after things had kind of settled down between the Weasleys and me. He had returned yesterday to see us off to King's Cross today.

"Ah," I said, kind of feeling ashamed at not really caring or reading about the deaths of the muggles. "No, I was reading the article to the left." At this even Bill, who was reading the Newspaper, flipped the paper around to look at the article in question, which caused Lupin to move to read it as well. After a minute or two Remus was frowning and Bill was looking worried.

"Mum!" he called, looking around towards the left where, through a door, Mrs. Weasley appeared.

"Yes dear?" she asked Bill kindly. He handed her the newspaper and pointed to the article. Remus took a seat next to me, still scowling as he sat down.

"That's very disturbing news." he muttered. Bill turned to listen to him.

"Do you think they'll let him choose what to do or do you think they'll make the choice for him?" Bill asked before taking a swig of his coffee.

"Probably kick him out of Hogwarts." I said softly. To this both Remus and Bill looked at me like I was crazy, which was a change from the glares or remarks I got. "He's not as unbiased as the paper said he should be which means if he remains biased they'll replace him with some-one who won't be." I said before looking around. "Right?" I asked, unsure if I had got it right.

"No, you're right Harry." Remus said slowly before nodding. "It's just a bad thought, especially when it's the Board of Governors that will decide who will be headmaster." Remus said sourly.

"Wouldn't Professor McGonagall be the next Headmaster or mistress?" I asked, knowing that she was never one for biased teaching (until it came to Quidditch).

"Not likely. They would probably look for an outsider, like a foreigner who has no interest in the war, or it'll be a Death Eater because they were all threatened to assign someone from the dark side." Bill said, for the first time addressing me normally.

"And it would be someone that _he_ trusted too, not a minor death eater." I commented.

"Snape we could hope for but most likely Malfoy." he said with an air of disgust.

"No." I said before I could stop myself. I quickly back-tracked as both looked at me questioningly.

"What I mean, is I don't think Malfoy would have the patience for kids; he always seemed like the one to mix with people, not stay off out of the way."

There was silence. "Maybe but I don't know." Remus said, scratching his chin.

"It'll be someone invisible to the ongoing of the war, someone who's never been accused of being a Death Eater so no questions will be asked." He paused. "That's my bet anyway." There was silence, as Mrs. Weasley had taken the paper and gone off with it.

"And what's worse is he'll probably be replaced by the end of the school year." Remus stated after a while.

"What makes you say that?" Bill said, looking shocked.

"The Goblins." was all he said.

Bill paused, thinking. "Goblins may make your life difficult if you wrong them but they are not that..." he paused as Remus raised his hand before speaking the name of my bank manager.

"Hellbroom." Remus said with a dark glare.

"Oh." Bill said.

"Who's Hellbroom?" I asked, wondering what kind of reputation he had and figuring this was the perfect opportunity to ask.

Bill looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Hellbroom is one of the cruellest goblins there is." he said. "He's, well, he's just, he's," he stopped. "Once he's got his claws into someone he never lets go, especially if that someone has offended him or his clients."

"Hellbroom has brought down Ministers and families at their height, removed people of power such as headmasters because they have done so." Remus said, scratching the table in front of him.

"How old is he?" I asked, not knowing who had been affected by Hellbroom.

"Goblins live for much longer then wizards, so probably near three hundred years, which is only a bit above middle age for them." Remus said, stretching out. "Though the trick is to know which families he is accounting for and never in your life time insult them." Remus said.

"Oh. Isn't that a confidential thing?" I asked, thinking of all the attention that would come with having a goblin like that in charge of my vaults.

"Yes but when things like this happen, it's pretty easy to pick out the families who have Hellbroom as their goblin." Bill said. "Hellbroom usually organises some sort of alliance between his clients and it works well for all parties." he paused, sticking up his hand and counting them off. "the 'Black Widow' has Hellbroom, that's why no one can touch her or her son," I opened my mouth to ask who the hell they were but Remus, seeing me about to ask, jumped in. "Zabini." I nodded and closed my mouth, remembering the handsome dark skinned boy that I had thought of on several occasions.

"The Maxs but they all left England so they don't need to be worried about," Bill flicked up another finger. "The Parkers but they're a very quiet family, or have been since the end of the last War. I'm still not sure who's alive; I know they had a daughter sent off to France for her education." He flicked another figure. "The Malfoys remain in good favour with Hellbroom." he once again looked disgusted. "Apparently old Malfoy likes to rip families apart by himself but they have been known to work together on occasion." Bill stopped, his eyes flashing dangerously. I glanced at Remus, who gave me an 'I'll explain later' look. "Oh and the Longbottoms." he added lightly. "That's why even though they're pretty much blood traitors, they are still well respected." I nodded but said nothing.

"And now, apparently there is another family under Hellbroom's wonderful care." Remus said sarcastically.

"Is he a good Manager though?" I asked, trying to keep the nerves from my voice which Bill didn't notice. "Oh yeah, one of the best." he said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Never lies to you and always does what's best for the client. He's just a dangerous Goblin to cross." I nodded, feeling relieved.

There was silence as we continued to eat. Bill eventually got up and left. "So what's up with Bill and Hellbroom?" I asked quietly.

"The Weasleys humiliated one of Hellbroom's clients and in effect, stole half the clients' money. They lost everything." Remus said, equally as hushed, glancing around. "Apparently Arthur's great uncle was meant to marry this woman but didn't want to, so he decided to take what he could and run off with his muggle-born girlfriend." He paused once again, glancing around once more. "Anyway, the woman's brother was having none of that and cleaned the entire Weasley family up with Hellbroom's help. They didn't stop at Arthur's uncle but continued to his Grandfather and other uncle, taking everything." Remus paused, making a face. "And then his uncle and his girl went missing and were never seen again." Remus summed up, looking grim.

"Since then the families have hated each other." a new voice summed up. I looked up to see Arthur standing there with a grim look on his face.

"Arthur I-" Remus began, looking guilty.

Arthur shook his head. "It's okay Remus, I for one understand that Harry had every right to tell Molly to butt out and it wasn't his fault that it was a public scene." I looked at Arthur in awe.

"I also understand that things can be suffocating here, especially being crowded by all this."

I sighed once he finished. "Thank you for understanding and I apologise to you." Arthur gave me a small smile. "Anyway, why were you talking about our family history with the Malfoys?" I blinked but quickly took it in stride; it explained the hatred between the two families. I pushed it aside to listen to the current conversation. "...Hellbroom is going after Dumbledore and Dumbledore is going to have to choose between staying at Hogwarts and having an unbiased view of current events, or leaving Hogwarts."

"Dumbledore has to leave Hogwarts?" Mr. Weasley questioned.

"Not yet but there's a chance the board of-" Remus stopped as Sirius came storming through the doors, pulled out a chair and forcefully slammed himself down.

"What's wrong with you?" Remus asked as Sirius stared at the food in front of him like it was about to kill him. "You never refuse food."

"Three mornings in a row now I've been sick," he growled. "And then whatever I eat always comes straight back up." he said in a sorrowful howl, like a dog would.

"That's not like you. Maybe you should see your healer." Remus said.

Sirius glowered even more. "I've had enough of St. Mungo's to last me a life time, I don't need to go to that damn place again thank you very much." he said. I shook my head at Sirius' worries. He'd be alright; I mean I'm pretty sure Snape was qualified to recognize if anything was wrong with him.

I Hope.

**I'm hoping this is alright. I was a little stuck after the last chapter and had no idea how to continue on but I got there. The good news is that I know how to continue on to the next chapter, so hopefully it won't take as long to write the next one.**

**But you must remember that I do have University to attend to and that will always take priority over the story. But I promise to write when I can. Thanks!**

**SF 13 **


	8. CH 8 : Gut clench

**Well hello my good people!**

**As some of you have guessed Sirius is ill, now whether that illness is morning sickness or just illness I need you to tell me because I think it will kind of be cool to see Sirius and Snape attempt to raise a child or Snape putting up with a child-like Sirius pumped full of hormones. However, if most people think it'll be a shitty idea to have mpreg in the story you need to let me know. Oh yeah and it will be only Sirius who is knocked up, not any other character if you choose this... NO BABY FEST!**

_**Also Harry will probably not be pregnant anytime soon if at ALL! **_

**So let me know if you want it to happen or not...**

**Thanks! SF13.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything; all rights go to J. K. Rowling.**

_Chapter Eight: Gut clench._

By the time we all made it to the train station it was packed. New and old students were all moving around with their parents, trying to get in one more hug and kiss before they had to board the train to Hogwarts.

Sirius, who looked brighter than this morning, was looking around with a soft smile, like he was remembering the good old days when he would board the train with my father, Remus and Peter. I gave a soft smile at this, I think now more than ever before he was glad for his freedom, having been cleared at the ministry.

Sirius was an intimidating person to look at, especially after a lot of healthy meals and the bulk had returned to his face, he was intimidating. This caused most people to clear a space for him and allowed easy access for us to get to the train. If his looks didn't make him intimidating enough his name would. Although it had been largely published in the Prophet that Sirius Black had been cleared and had received a very large composition for his time in prison (causing the final strike of the down fall of Fudge), people still feared him, Sirius Black escaped ex-Convict, and there was the fact that he had been able to escape Azkaban without any outside help. He just spelt terrifying.

I glanced back up at Sirius, who at that moment glanced down at me, as he held my gaze I gave a large smile which was returned in full. "You'll be seeing a bit of me this year Harry." He said joyfully. Silently I guessed why but I wanted to hear his reasons.

"Why?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in an attempt to look like I knew nothing.

He smiled down at me. "Because I'm a free man and I'll be damned if Hogwarts is going to stop me seeing you." I grinned back up at him again.

"Good for you." I told him. Looking around I chose a carriage that appeared less crowded and made a bee-line for it. It didn't take long before I was able to find a compartment that was empty, well almost empty, Luna Lovegood already sat there. She smiled up at me, her eyes dancing with an 'I know what you did this summer' look; I ignored the look and returned the smile.

"It's good to see you again Luna." she stood up.

"And you Harry. I hope that your summer was a pleasant one?" she asked, swaying side to side as she moved towards the compartment door.

"It had its ups and its downs." she gave another grin.

"Yes, the nargles seemed to have made your summer difficult." I nodded at her as we made our way back to the platform. I never knew exactly what I was meant to say after she spoke like that.

As I stepped onto the platform I spotted the Weasley family and Sirius and Remus, who were talking a little apart from them.

As I began to walk over to them, an arm shot out and a body was pressed against my back, a much bigger body than mine that was relaxed and warm.

"Congratulations are in order Mr. Potter," the silky voice of Mr. Malfoy softly filled my ears. "For taking the first step to seeing which families are better than others." he said, loosening his grip on my arm but making little circles with his thumb on it that sent pleasant shivers through me instead. I glanced up to see Remus, at that moment, look around and spot me. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow night." he said more quietly than before, noticing as I did that Sirius was making a bee-line for us. "Nice shirt Mr. Potter." was the last thing he said before slipping off into the mass of people, back to his son who was talking to a boy that I recognized as Theodore Nott.

"What was that about?" Sirius snapped, sending glares at the back of Malfoy's head.

I touched the spot on my arm where he had grabbed, still warm from his hand, or maybe that warmth just came from me, but still. "Harry?" Sirius asked a bit more harshly than needed.

"Did he hurt you cub?" Remus piped up. I shook my head, remembering how his body felt behind me.

I shook my head again. I couldn't think about him now unless I wanted to have a hard-on in the middle of platform 9 and 3 quarters.

"No, he didn't hurt me, he just…" I paused, looking around to see who was there, which no-one I knew was. "He just wanted to congratulate me on finally recognizing that some families are better than others." I said, using his exact words. Sirius let out a breath of relief.

Remus however didn't look convinced. "Cub are you sure that's all?" I nodded and gave a small smile.

"He just shocked me Remus. When someone grabs me like that I'm thinking attack but all he wanted to do was talk." Remus seemed to accept this before giving me a hug, which was followed by Sirius also pulling me into a tight hug. On release he messed my hair up, making it stand on end more than normal. "I want you to have a good year this year Bambi." he said. "I know that Voldemort is back and this next request will be near impossible but," he said, taking a breath. "Try and stay out of trouble." I gave a grin up at him.

"Sirius, by now you should know that I never go looking for trouble," Remus started to laugh. "Trouble finds me." Sirius gave a laugh as well. My words were not particularly funny but I guess the situation kind of had an irony to it.

The train let off a whistle, which was instruction for the students to climb aboard. "You're to write every week, even if I see you," Sirius said quickly. "And to Remus too, so he doesn't go anymore grey than he is." he said jokingly, moving me to the train.

"I will." I said quickly. I turned to Remus. "Make sure he sees a healer or someone if he is still sick in a week or so and let me know." Remus gave another laugh before giving me a final hug.

"I'm not seeing a healer." Sirius said but with no venom in his voice. I gave him another hug. "Be good." he said, before pushing me on the train. I hurried to my compartment so I could hang out the window and wave good bye as the train began to move and they both became nothing more than dots in the distance.

I sat there in the train compartment with Luna. I was staring out the window thinking of what was to come this year, the unknown and known.

"Harry." Luna said and I turned to look at her. She still had her head buried in an edition of the Quibbler before she looked up.

"Oh, sorry." she said in her usual airy voice.

"Ah, what?" I asked, very confused.

"I interrupted a thought." she said, as though she had interrupted me building a pyramid of cards that without the utmost concentration would all come falling down.

"No, no it's fine." I said.

"Yes I did." she spoke again. "I can see it getting smaller in your eyes now." She tilted her head to the side as if she was watching it recede into the background of my mind.

"It's alright Luna; really, I've had enough of my thoughts to last me a long time." She gave me another small smile before flipping a page of her magazine.

"You went to the bank these holidays didn't you?" once again with knowing things.

"Ah, yeah," I said, watching her. "Business was to be sorted out." she grinned up at me, showing her teeth.

"Yes, I got a letter from the bank." she continued airily. "There was honey making everything sticky." I raised a confused eyebrow at her but she just ignored it.

"Anyway," she continued. "My father was quite interested in the goblins and what they were doing, so he wrote a piece about it." She finished and fell back to reading her father's magazine.

"Um, okay." I paused. "Oh, hey, by the way, thanks for the ID you gave me, I had a great time." She lowered the Quibbler to look at me.

"Did you meet someone?" she asked me in a no-nonsense voice.

"Ah yeah, I did, I think." not sure if seeing someone at a club that you already knew but never had much to do with (without wand pointing) counted as meeting someone.

Luna gave me one of those long stares that made her look as dreamy as ever. "And?" she asked.

I frowned. "And what?" I asked back.

"Are you seeing him again?" now there was the million galleon question. Was I going to see Mr. Lucius Malfoy again?

"I don't know." I said truthfully. Maybe Luna, with all her weirdness, could give me the answer I needed.

"Do they make you happy?" she asked.

"I don't know either, I haven't really had enough experience to know if he-" Luna cut me off.

"I think you should go to him, he might be able to get some of the honey off you." she said but she wouldn't say anything else on the matter.

The train ride went on and soon enough Neville stumbled in looking happy. Apparently his Grandmother had been extremely proud of Neville for going to the Ministry and fighting against the Death Eaters. I was proud of Neville too. He had gone from being the shy boy who couldn't hex anyone, to being the only one (beside me) to come out of that battle without any major injures. I could secretly see myself spending a lot more time with Neville this year as to avoid both Hermione and Ron, who still hadn't gotten over what happened in Diagon Alley.

Soon Hermione and Ron, who had found their way to our compartment, left for their prefect duties. So did Ginny, who had become a prefect too, much to her mother happiness. It was just after lunch, about two hours into the train trip, when a small second year looking kid stumbled in, wide eyed and looking extremely nervous.

"I was t-told to give these to M-Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom." the second year squeaked out with a slight stutter before hurrying away. I looked at Neville, who had the two scrolls in his hand before he passed me the scroll with the name "Harry Potter" neatly scrawled on top and tied off with a violet ribbon.

Luna, who was looking over Neville's shoulder, read as he opened it. Following his lead, I pulled open the scroll and read:

_Harry Potter, I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely, Horace Slughorn._

I looked up at Neville, who asked, "Who is Horace Slughorn?" I shrugged my shoulders.

I glanced at Luna who looked like she didn't know either. "Do you think we should go?" I asked Neville.

He was frowning at the parchment. I knew the name Slughorn from somewhere but I couldn't remember exactly. Maybe I read it somewhere. "I think we'd better," Neville began. "Don't want to be rude." I nodded at him though I didn't really want to go.

As I began to walk with Neville after wishing Luna goodbye, as she promised she would be perfectly alright by herself, I regretted not going under my invisibility cloak to avoid the staring, which seemed to have increased in intensity even since I had last walked down the train. Every now and then, students would hurtle out of their compartments to get a better look at me. The exception was Cho Chang, who darted into her compartment when she saw me coming. As I passed the window, I saw her deep in determined conversation with her friend Marietta, who was wearing a very thick layer of makeup that did not entirely obscure the odd formation of pimples still imprinted across her face.

When we reached compartment C we saw at once that we were not Slughorn's only invitees. A range of students from all houses and years were already sitting in the compartment.

"Harry Potter." The man that I presumed was Slughorn stood up. Slughorn was a squat man with a shiny, balding head and a great silvery moustache that gleamed in the sunlight. He had a great belly that was covered by a velvet vest with gold buttons.

"Aaaahh…" I said, not exactly sure how to respond. I notice a boy roll his eyes and glancing at him I noticed that it was Blaise Zabini, a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes that had often crossed my mind in passing but never lingered for long. Draco Malfoy, who had been the source of many problems in my schooling years, sat next to him looking bored.

"I'm Horace Slughorn, I'll be your professor this year." he said while he was shaking my hand.

"Oh right," I said, kind of figuring that part out for myself. "Pleasure to meet you." I continued.

He turned to look at Neville who was standing next to me awkwardly. "Good to see you! Good to see you and you must be Mr.…" he paused but Neville told him before he could figure it out.

"Longbottom." he piped up.

"Good, good. Come in, take a seat." he said, gesturing to the two empty seats in front of him. We slowly sat down, looking at the spread in front of us. A fifth year that had his back to the window was already pigging out on his dish. There were also two seventh years who I didn't know, one was looking at the fifth year with disgust while the other had a glazed over expression.

Slughorn retook his seat and smiled around at everyone.

"Right, well this is Cormac McLaggen; perhaps you've come across each other." A large wiry haired youth gave a nod to me and Neville which we returned. "...And this young lad is Marcus Belby." Belby was a nervous-looking, thin seventh year that gave us a strained smile. He continued to introduce the three others who were sitting in the compartment (besides the two Slytherins next to us).

"Now this," He gestured to Zabini. "Is Blaise Zabini." our eyes met for a split second but other than that there was no gesture by which we acknowledged each other.

"Now this charming young lad is Draco Malfoy." Slughorn said with a large smile. "I don't know if you two have met before." Slughorn said pleasantly, like he thought that if we had met we'd make best friends for life. Neville snorted, which caused everyone to look at him. He blushed and sank lower in his chair.

"We've met." I told Slughorn dryly, hoping he'd take the hint that we did not get along at all. He seemed to get the message as he sighed, looking sad but then smiled brightly.

"Well, before you came in I was just telling Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles."

"Outstanding wizard, outstanding and his Order of Merlin most well deserved. Do you see much of your uncle Marcus?" Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple and began to choke.

"Anapneo." said Slughorn calmly; pointing his wand at Belby whose airway seemed to clear at once.

"Not... not much of him, no." gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.

The talk went on like this for a while before Slughorn turned to look at me and I wished more than ever to be invisible. "Now you, Mr. Potter, have caused quite a stir of late." The two Slytherins glanced at each other.

I didn't say anything. "I got your letter by the way, very much appreciated." he said, raising his goblet to me with a nod of his head.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get it out sooner, I was unaware of that until I went to the bank this summer." I politely stated, though the thought of this matter did annoy me quite a bit.

"That is quite alright my dear boy, better late than never and you even took the time to present us with proper parchment." he said. "So generous of you." he added with a smile. I returned the smile.

"Seem to have corrected a lot of things these holidays Potter." Malfoy's arrogant drawl sounded for the first time. I glanced at the blond, seeing him smirking.

"Now now Draco." Slughorn said with a soft smile. "Though Harry, I am surprised that after everything you've been through with the Weasleys you would do that to them." Slughorn said. I only shrugged in response. "Though I suppose you feel you don't need them now that you have your godfather with you." I sent a death glare at him which, to my happiness, made him recoil.

"Or not." he said in a slight squawk.

Zabini silently laughed next me and for the first time I saw him smile, his face lightened up and he didn't look so intimidating.

"I remember Sirius Black." Slughorn continued, changing the topic. "I taught him and his brother, who was in Slytherin, which was my house." he said with a smile. "Although I got Regulus, I would have liked the set. Sirius would have made a brilliant Snake, made as sharp as a knife and quick on his feet." He sighed. "Do you get along well with him?" he asked me. "He and your father were like brothers, couldn't have one without the other."

"We get along brilliantly." I told him truthfully.

"That's good, very good." he said with a smile. "Now your father, he reminded me of a student I had years before him, in the way that he had everyone wrapped around his finger and yet you knew there was something more to him. Of course, unlike this other student, Riddle, his name was, your father knew his limits and when to stop." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Riddle," said Malfoy, as though he knew the name.

"As in Tom Riddle?" I asked. It was Slughorn's turn to pale.

"Ah yes, him but he died in the 60's." he said quickly. I glanced at Malfoy to see if he'd put it together as well. I think it was for the first time, here, that Draco Malfoy and I came to an agreement. He knew as I did that Tom Riddle went by another name these days. Neither of us pushed the matter.

"Anyway, your father gave your grandfather and grandmother much grief over the years and half the pranks that your father pulled were never caught." He said with a smile.

The sky was darkening before we were able to leave but I was extremely grateful once we did. I didn't really like Slughorn comparing my father to the man that killed him. They were nothing alike, just like we are nothing alike.

By the time we made it back to the compartment Luna was changed into the school uniform. As such, she slipped out and let us get changed. I glowered, thinking about why everyone thought me and Tom bloody Riddle, A.K.A Voldemort, were the same.

Both heirs to a Hogwarts house, both grew up without parents, both half-bloods, both – my thoughts were cut off as Neville shook me. I looked up at him, confused, before realising that the train had stopped. Quickly, I jumped up and joined Luna and Neville in the mass of students on the Hogsmead platform.

The feast was wonderful last night, as it always is. Gryffindor got its new students, who looked so small compared to everyone else, like usual. The only shocks were the fact that Slughorn had taken up the post of potions Professor while Snape had taken up Defence against the Dark Arts, much to the annoyance of Ron, who started to verbally abuse him in the middle of the applause.

Although it felt great to be back at Hogwarts I had other things to think about. I could not decide if I was excited or dreading the night of the second. The decision to go was upon me and I found myself standing in front of the hidden fireplace in the dungeons.

"Breathe Harry." I muttered to myself. It was thirty six past eight, I was six minutes late, which meant I had been standing there for twenty minutes, still trying to make up my mind.

"Oh bugger it." I snapped at thin air. I threw the powder on the flames and stepped in before yelling my destination. The moment I did it I felt like I shouldn't have, that I should be back at Hogwarts in the safety of the castle, however before I could turn around and flee, strong, warm arms wrapped around me, pinning my arms to my sides. Teeth sank into my shoulder, making me moan as they hit exactly the right spot.

"You're late Mr. Potter." snapped Mr. Malfoy.

"Hmm" I whimpered out, melting into his grip. With that, he slipped an arm around my waist and lifted me up before taking several steps and throwing me onto the bed. Before I could flip around to see him, Lucius' weight pressed me down, or at least my hips down, stopping me. "You were given a time to be here Mr. Potter and I expect you to be here at the time I set, not after it." He drawled out.

He once again ripped off my shirt, tearing it in half. Magically, silk wound around my wrists and attached the other end to the bed head so they were brought together.

His nails dug into the bare flesh at the top of my shoulders before he quickly raked them down, leaving the flesh red and raw. I let out a yell as he did this, arching my back, lifting my head and turning to see that he was leaning over me, his face near my hair. He smiled evilly at me before kissing a mark he just made, sending a shiver through me. He lifted his head and I saw that his lips were stained red with blood. He laughed softly before blowing air on the open flesh.

"Oh Harry." he whispered in my ear. "Whatever am I going to do with you?" the soft whisper ended with him sticking his tongue into my ear, making me jerk back.

With that he flipped me over and for the first time that night I saw him, sitting on top of my narrow hips. His silver hair fell around his face, loose from any restraint and his silver eyes were dark with lust. His long fingers danced over my chest and stomach, coming to rest at the buckle of my belt, which was the only thing that kept my pants from always falling down to my ankles.

He undid it slowly, teasingly and I knew that I was in for a long night. His lips started to form a small smile. As I felt his heat on my hips, my blood slowly headed south of my head for the first time that night. I think he felt it too because his smile grew. I turned my head in embarrassment and with no warning he thrust his hips forward. This caused me to moan softly but he didn't do it again, just undid the button on my pants. I bit my tongue to stop the whimpers of need from escaping my lips.

**SO what do you think?**

**Let me know what you think about what I mentioned at the start and anything else you want me to know. Hope you have a wonderful day or night. And thanks to all.**

**SF13.**


	9. CH 9 : Sex with a bit of Snape

**Hey All! Sorry this took so long to write. Uni got hectic and people wanted me to do work, so I did! Now remember kids when life gives you lemons, make grape juice, then sit back and let the world wonder how you did it..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter hence the writing on Fan fiction!**

_Chapter Nine: Sex with a bit of Snape_

There was silence in the room but for the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the fast shallow breaths that I was drawing in as my heart raced with longing. The smell of sex and passion lay thick in the air from me and my lover's night so far.

My legs were wrapped around him, hitched up above his hips as he drove in and out of me with force. I wanted to scream and yell from the waves of pleasure running through my body as he hit that spot over and over again. I dug my hand into his side; my nails sinking below the skin so I felt the warm sticky sensation of blood cover my fingertips. This seemed to only make him go harder, picking up more speed. I arched my neck back, sound desperately wanting to escape my lips. He kissed the base of my throat where my neck and chest joined. It felt like I was exposing my throat in complete submission to him, like a werewolf did to its mate, animalistic. My other hand was now wrapped tightly in his long blond hair, pulling him close to me, begging him to claim me as his, his to own, his to fuck, his to command, his to hold.

At that moment he shifted position and I couldn't help but let out a whimper of need as he reached new depths. This caused Lucius to stop (much to my displeasure) the work he was doing to my neck and the pounding of my butt. He shifted his lips to my ear. "NOT," he hissed furiously. "Not a sound Harry." My name rolled off his lips and I had to bite my tongue to stop any sound escaping me. He didn't move his lips away from my ear as he began again, with me using my legs to pull him closer. I could hear him breathing as heavily as I was. The coppery taste of blood started to fill my mouth. I groaned silently, realising that I needed to bite something else before I screamed or bit my tongue off.

He was picking up speed again and I pushed my fingers deeper into his side before latching my teeth on to his ear, which caused him to moan softly. He gave a particularly hard thrust to follow his moan, making my body jerk uncontrollably (well more than it was already) and my breath to hitch. The need to scream was becoming too much for me as I got closer and closer and he drove harder and harder.

I was so close now. I didn't let go of his ear, I just held on, hoping that he'd let me come soon because by the gods it was so close. He picked up even more speed if that was possible, before I felt his spare hand slowly drift down south of my body, brushing over my sensitive nipples. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to remove whatever was preventing me from coming (he never told me what it was, a ring sort of thing).

I bit down harder on his ear, tasting his blood mixed with my own blood, which was still flowing slightly from my tongue. Lucius gave several final thrusts as he pulled the ring off completely before I came all over our stomachs. It was two very forceful thrusts later that I felt him explode in me, his seed warm and filling me to the brim.

We lay there, silent, in the afterglow of our climax. It was several minutes before I realised that I was still biting him. Slowly I let go, my jaw sore from holding on so tightly. My hand was easier to remove, with my fingers slowly being pulled out of his flesh one by one, allowing the blood to flow freely from the small, slightly curved wounds that I had made.

"Flimpy." He said aloud suddenly. I felt confused as to what a 'Flimpy' was. Lucius chose that moment to pull out of me and roll off, lying next to me. I turned to look at him. His eyes were closed as he arched his back, stretching. There was a slight pop and a house elf appeared, bowing low. "How can Flimpy serve Master?" I looked down at the house elf and my confusion cleared. It looked young compared to every other house elf that I'd seen.  
>"I would like you to draw a bath and set out night clothes for myself and day clothes for Mr. Potter here." Flimpy the house elf bowed low to her master, her nose just brushing the stone floor. There was silence as Flimpy left to draw the bath; I didn't really know what to say, I mean, what <em>did<em> you say after you got shagged? It was made worse by the fact that we didn't really have much in common. If it was someone that I knew I guess we would have said something. I shifted and heard the bed creak under me, something that I hadn't noticed up until now. I moved again a different way, only to make a louder sound.

Licking my lips, I swallowed before I found something to say. "I think your bed is broken." I shifted my weight to demonstrate the point with a creak.

There was a soft chuckle coming from the older man. "And whose fault would that be Harry?" he asked. I sniffed, "yours." I told him, sneaking a glance at him. He had turned to face me, an eyebrow arched up in question with a small smile dancing over his lips. His expression made him look younger and very attractive, which caused me to look to the ceiling to avoid his gaze.

"It was perfectly fine before you came along."

I couldn't help but snort. "You're the one who fucked me in it, so you broke it." I blushed. The words had come out before I could stop them, my Gryffindor traits coming out to play. Lucius only laughed out loud before picking me up bridle style without warning.

"Hey!" I said, grabbing on to him out of shock. "It's time for a bath." He said softly, running his eyes along my body. The bathroom that was attached to his room wasn't as big as I had thought. I was expecting the bathroom to be massive, with an enormous bath and extravagant features but instead it was small, with only an average sized bath tub. However in true Malfoy style, the taps and handles to the bath, sink and shower looked to be made of real gold.

Lucius stepped over the ledge and lowered us into the hot water. It felt good against my beaten skin, relaxing the muscles that I knew would be sore tomorrow morning. I let out a soft moan and allowed myself to relax back into Lucius' body, my form moulding to his.

"Don't fall asleep just yet Harry," he said, pinching my leg which made my eyes snap open. I didn't even realise that they were closing. "You've got to get back to school soon." I groaned and rolled over in the water, resting my head under his chin. "Don't want to go back to school, too hard." I muttered.

"Then I suggest you try harder Mr. Potter." His voice had gone from soft to hard, his muscles rigid, making me feel tense. "Just because you're the boy who lived does not give you the right to 'flunk' your classes." I was about to say something but he continued with his rather harsh words. "Unless you want to end up as a whore down Knockturn Alley, try harder." I waited about ten seconds before I spoke.

"It's not the school work, Mr. Malfoy, which is hard." I told him. "In fact I am above average in all my classes. Not the best but we can't all be great at everything." He ran a hand through my hair and I relaxed again, calming down.

"The people there," I said softly, my eyes drifting shut. "They make it hard for me." Now I saw nothing but darkness. "I just wish to be normal." I finally muttered.

* * *

><p>I watched him fall asleep. I shouldn't have allowed him to, it would make it harder to get him back to school but he got the better of me and drifted into sleep.<p>

I ran my hand through his hair again; it was soft, standing on all ends. If he would put a hair product of some kind in it he could get it to stay flat but then, he wouldn't be a Potter without his hair everywhere. I lowered my eyes down his body; his skin was flawless, with no marks or scars. I allowed my eyes to stop on his arse; his cheeks were slightly parted, as his legs were draped over my hips. By Merlin he was a good fuck, so tight and firm, so willing to please and obey whatever I came up with.

I let out a soft growl, remembering what his arse looked like gaping and waiting for my thick cock to be rammed up it. I couldn't help but harden a little as I remembered the sounds he made as I hit his prostate over and over again, him begging for more, able to take it hard and fast, without mercy. I wonder what my Lord would say if he knew that I had Harry Potter in my bed, tied up and liking it.

He would be unpredictable. He might not care now that he has no interest in Harry or at least now that Harry isn't a top priority of his. He might be mad and put me under the cruciatus curse for the day. He might use me to lure Harry to him or he might ask to join us or for him to have Harry to himself. I had once seen him take on his human form, taking several young females and males into his room for a weekend. I also know for a fact that one died and another two were mentally fucked up. I don't think Harry would do well in his bed.

I might be rough and hard with my lovers but I took care of them, made sure they came out alright in the end (if only so I could go another round but still). However my Lord was my Lord and I followed him and obeyed him and that was my choice.

Harry shifted in his new found sleep, rubbing himself on my length. I pulled him up slightly, I didn't want to fuck him anymore tonight, I needed to restrain myself.

There was a slight pop to my right and I looked over to see Glider, a young house elf in training that worked alongside Flimpy, had appeared. "There is a man here requesting your presence Master." It squeaked out. He could have been mistaken for a girl if not for his height, which was half of that of a normal house elf, showing that he was still a kid and therefore possibly male.

"Did he give you a name?" I asked. I would only get out of this tub if it was my Lord. If Severus had come crashing in here at this hour I was not getting out of this bath.

"No Master." The house elf looked frightened, as though I was going to strike it for not finding out. "Then what did he look like?" I asked, turning Harry over, ready for a quick exit from the bath if the description came as 'bald.'

"He had black hair to the shoulder Master," Glider said. "And his nose was crooked, with onyx eyes Master." I nodded and sank back into the water, relaxing. I had been unaware that I had basically climbed half way out. I suppose the last year had caused me to be careful. I was not willing to put myself or my son back in the firing line of my Lord.

"Tell Severus I'm in the middle of a bath and that I will see him tomorrow." Glider bowed low to the ground before popping off. It would not do to have Severus see Harry like this; he would never let it go.

"Lucius I don't care what you're doing I need to talk to you!" Severus yelled. I paused in shifting Harry again. Severus yelled…Severus yelled? He never yells it's not his style. He raised his voice sometimes but never yelled. He always drew out his words and used a lowed threatening voice that made his victim's heart jump. Except perhaps Harry, he always complained about that.

"Severus can you give me a moment?" regretfully I climbed out of the bath and pulled the plug while holding Harry. It would not do to drown him when he'd hardly begun his time as my lover. As he continued to sleep, I pulled a dressing gown on and threw a towel over him before leaving the bathroom.

"You have a guest." Severus gave the statement as though it was the most casual thing in the world even though part of him, the part that had hardly been to the surface since before his friendship with Lily, was dying to ask about everything, the gossiping side that he hid so well.

"Yes, so this better be important." I said, keeping my voice even and powerful.

"Yes it's important," he said, back to the low voice that was terrifying. "Otherwise I would have waited until morning you git." A slight smile pulled at my lips as I seated myself at the end of the bed. Oddly enough Severus followed suit before running his hand through his grease-ridden hair. "I have a lover." He said, slowly rubbing the tips of his fingers together, the grease making the process smooth. "Someone the world would never expect me to have." Admittedly a list started to form in my head. I could cross off students, although he liked the male population he liked them older than that but no older than him. True it was a wide window but I'd form a short list soon.

"So you have had lovers before?" I asked. Severus threw me a glare and I just stared at him with a slightly wondering look. If he wasn't going to get to the point I'd push.

"He became more." His words were flat and it sounded like it was the worst possible thing, to fall in love. He had reason to resent it too, to love someone in a war, especially when you were a front line soldier like Severus, was a very difficult thing. If the wrong side found out about the lover it could turn his loyalties to that side. There was a large debate in amongst the inner and in-ish Death Eaters about whose side Severus was loyal to. Our Lord had faith in him and yet so did Dumbledore. I personally remained neutral on the matter. He was my friend before he was a Death Eater so I stuck with that.

"Okay, well how does he feel?" I asked, still in my high-and-mighty, even voice. I could at least be a stuck up friend about it.

"I do not know. I swear that he has too many sides to tell what he's feeling towards whom." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was clearly worn out. Through this piece of information I could narrow down my list by crossing off more than half the light side and some of the dark, just keeping those you couldn't really call sane.

"Nevertheless," he said, lifting his head to look at the ceiling. I saw something like longing mixed with despair in his eyes. I knew it was big when I saw those emotions, emotions that were so rarely shown that I knew that whatever it was, it was really affecting him.

"He's pregnant." I was silent. I didn't know what to say to that, I could tell him congratulations but I wouldn't mean it. A child in the middle of a war, an _unplanned_ child in the middle of a war, was going to be hell. But I knew that this would be something of a good outcome for Severus. Having family, a proper family, was what he always wanted. Well kind of.

"Severus," I paused. "Are you sure that he's pregnant?" I asked. If this was something that his lover had just said, there was a chance that it wasn't real.

"Yes, I'm positive. I ran the test on Black myself." He said and I felt my mask (which I let down partially before) fall off completely. Black. As in _Sirius Black_. I can't honestly say that I ever saw that one coming. "He'd been sick for a week and he just said that it'd pass, it was nothing. He had no idea and now he's freaking out and ran off somewhere." Severus said all of this in such a rush, I think it was a bit much for him to take in. Can't say I ever saw him as father material, especially with Black, they were at each other throats so often. Then again, opposites are said to attract and Severus might have got some closure or at least some satisfaction in topping him.

"Severus my old friend," I said. He lifted his head from his hands and looked up at me, completely helpless and at my mercy. He was practically begging me to make it better. "You need to do what you must." My mind was racing, trying to come up with a solution that would benefit us. Black was a lord, a very powerful lord who was meant to be slightly insane but that could be corrected. "And what must I do Lucius?" he asked, his voice hoarse, sounding so tired.

"Bind him to you." I gave a mental smirk. If Snape was really with us, then he would have just brought a powerful wizard from the light to at least neutral, if not to the dark in time and with Black coming from a naturally inclined dark family he could achieve so much for them if he was persuaded correctly.

"You mean _marry_ Black?" he asked. As if it was the weirdest idea I had ever come up with.

"Yes. He is carrying your heir Severus, the Prince heir." I had to swing this just right for him to go for it. "He is carrying your child," he opened his mouth but I cut him off. "And if he remains out of wedlock he doesn't have your protection. The child won't be protected." This made him stop. Family was always an important thing to him. "If you two are bonded, the Dark Lord won't touch him and nor will Dumbledore. They won't upset you because they both trust you completely and you are valuable to them." Severus looked at the black window, where instead of moonlight; there was the faint glow of the stars. "This way your child will be protected and you can have a family Severus." He looked convinced and I nodded in approval. The Dark Lord was not an old fool, if he trusted Severus then there had to be a reason why.

"He won't accept me, as I'm dark." he said quietly. "He won't become dark Lucius; he is too much attached to the light."

"Won't he? Or at least become neutral Severus? The only real tie he has to the light is the werewolf, who last I heard has caught the eye of Greyback's daughter and I doubt that Greyback will give him much choice as to where his loyalties lay if he is to be mated to his daughter." I had heard this two nights ago. Greyback was complaining about it to the Lestrange brothers, saying that he had to fix that wolf. "Besides, there was that job he and Potter did for our Lord years ago, so he has worked for him before."

"And what of Potter? He would never leave his Godson. He's the last remnant of his best friends that he can keep and he'd die for him in a heartbeat." Harry, well that was the thing wasn't it. Who would follow who? If Black was to go neutral, would Potter follow? Or would Black stay with his Godson if Harry was to stay firmly with the light.

'_Unless'_ my head was buzzing, twirling with thought. A small voice spoke inside my head, planting the start of a very long private mission.

"Potter will follow his Godfather where ever he leads him Severus." I'd make sure of that. I would make sure that he turned away from the light, if it was _for_ me or _because_ of me was yet to be decided but I would do it. I would make the boy-who-lived forsake the light.

**Well there you have it. Sorry it took so long to come out, I don't know how long it will be before I can complete another; Uni is getting more and more hectic. Hope you are all well and like my Lucius Malfoy point of view. I felt that it wasn't as sly as I wanted it but I'll work on that. **

**SF 13**


	10. CH 10 : Meeting and potions

**Hi All, It's been A while...**

**Looking For a new Beta if you want to have a go let me no **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I tell you. Nothing!**

**Warning: OOC for most. Slash here and there and a mad man on the loose ... still.**

_Chapter 10: Meeting and potions_

He stood there. His head raised high. His red eyes gleaming in the light that only came from the two fires lit in the dining hall. He looked down upon the unseen figure that was probably on the floor, covered in blood or worse. He turned and looked at the table in front of him. It ran almost the length of the room, each chair filled with the closest members of his ranks. Those he trusted. Well, trusted more than others, to say that Lord Voldemort trusted anyone would be foolish.

"Tell me. What news does anyone have to add about the old fool?" His voice was a low hiss that took a bit of getting used to. Luckily for everyone there, they were used to it and understood. "Severus?" He asked, snapping his head to the left.

"He has no idea who Hellbroom's latest client is..." he paused in a manner that only Severus Snape was able to pull off. "It is causing both he and the Order much...stress."

"Should have found a way to get that bloody goblin on to him years ago." Greyback said with a chuckle. Several others joined him in agreement. The Dark Lord didn't say another word but silently agreed.

"Lucius, what do you know of this?" he asked, switching his head to the other side. Lucius Malfoy sat directly opposite in all his glory, his honour restored, his debt payed and back at the top of the food chain. He seemed to have sorely missed it in the last year. The Dark Lord also took note of the severe bruises and little wounds that were on his exposed flesh. His ear in particular was half healed. It was probably a bigger love-bite, so to speak, than normal. Maybe Lucius finally found someone that could keep up with him.

"My guess would be that it is the Heir of Gryffindor." Lord Voldemort raised a non existent eyebrow. The Gryffindor line had been well hidden if it even still existed.

"Your guess Lucius?" he said in a low threatening voice.

Lucius backtracked quickly, explaining his theory. "The goblin stated that some student had been excluded from paying fees and I don't see anyone but Dumbledore's favourite being exempt from fees."

"Potter." Someone spat further down the line.

Lucius opened his mouth to say something against it but Snape beat him to it.

"Unlikely." Everyone's attention was drawn to Severus. "The Potters are an old and rich blood line. He could have a hundred children and send them all to Hogwarts without ever making a dent in his vault." One of the Lestrange brothers, (the slightly saner one) Rabastan, nodded in agreement.

"Besides," Snape continued, "Potter and Dumbledore...are not seeing eye to eye at the moment. Potter refuses to apologise to the Weasleys." There were several more chuckles before Snape finished off with, "It's a battle of wills at the moment." Bellatrix let out a loud cackle, clapping her hands in a childish, yet insane way at the news.

"Dumbledore would know who the heir is if it is indeed Hellbroom's new client." The Dark Lord hissed but his lips were quirked upwards in amusement at Potter's latest move. For once it was a good thing. Even though he may not be at the top of his hit list so to speak, Potter was still a pain in the arse that had slipped passed him too many times before and would be dealt with sooner or later.

"Would you want to let your followers know that Slytherin turned against you?" William Firelock said from near the end of the table.

"True." Was all he said. For Dumbledore to have the heir of Gryffindor do something like this would be very bad for his public image but then again, so was what was occurring with Hellbroom at the moment.

"Lucius, keep an ear open. I want information and see if your son can find out anything from the Zabini child"

"Of course my Lord."

The little blond brat might be annoying but he picked things up that others didn't. Attention to detail, the Dark Lord thought. Even though he hated to admit it, when he was older, Draco would be a key member of his most trusted.

With that, he changed the subject and it was another hour before he dismissed them all. He turned to look at the mess to his left, which was the remains of someone that everyone said had information. Yet, she had little to say. Helen Jackson, a mud-blood ministry worker that was meant to know the inner workings of the Department of Records.

"Lucius." the Dark Lord said lowly. He sensed Lucius Malfoy stop before he continued. "Congratulations on your new lover."

(insert line here)

As I looked down in to the ceramic mug I held, the warmth from the hot brown liquid seeped through, warming my fingers. It had been two days since I had seen Mr. Malfoy and I was feeling a bit better. Yesterday had been long. I had been extremely tired and my body was feeling Mr. Malfoy's work but today I felt as though I could get from A to B without as much effort. Of course that didn't mean that this coffee that I was hanging on to, warming my fingers, was not a life saving liquid.

The owls had yet to arrive and I didn't wish to make my way to potions class until they had, just in case Sirius had written. Secretly, part of me hoped that Mr. Malfoy had written too but that thought I pushed deep into the back of my mind.

Although I was slowly admitting to myself that Mr. Malfoy was my lover, I still liked to live under the pretence that I didn't have one. "_Get over your self Potter_." Draco Malfoy's voice floated into my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Maybe I did need to get over myself. Get over the fact that I had a kinky lover and the fact that I had a lover to begin with. I mean, many people had lovers. Why should the fact that I had a lover mean anything at all? Before I could dwell on that, the owls came in.

I looked up as the countless owls swooped around, looking for the one they had been assigned to.

Hedwig was easy to spot as she glided down and landed flawlessly in front of me. I took the letter off her as she began nipping at my bacon. I smiled and stroked her. Moments after Hedwig had attacked my bacon, another owl landed. It was bigger, taller, hawk-like even and I knew without a doubt that this was from Mr. Malfoy. I took the parcel that was attached to the leg pointing at my plate. The bird looked down its beak at the food as if it were below him, before looking at Hedwig, then back to the plate. He lowered his body and began picking at the rest of the bacon. Putting the package in my bag for later, I turned to the final owl that had landed. It was a plain brown owl that took off the moment I relieved it of the letter. Taking a look at the scroll, I saw a wax seal with the words "THE BANK OF GRINGOTTS" around the edge and a "G" in the middle with a Goblin head inside the "G".

"Who is all the mail from Harry?" Turning, I saw Ginny sitting next to me. Her hair was pulled back and her face was splashed with make-up. I noted that the make-up around her mouth seemed to have been disturbed.

"The bank, Sirius or Remus and something I ordered ages ago." I told her, picking my coffee back up. Hedwig seemed to be having a staring contest with Mr. Malfoy's owl. I wasn't sure who was winning.

"Harry." I turned back to Ginny. She had moved closer and puffed her chest out a little. Her breasts seemed to be pushed up, straining against her shirt, with several buttons open. There was also a white stain on her black robe.

I slid back a bit and I swear I heard someone laugh. She moved forward. "What are you doing later?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at me.

"Busy later." I slid back again but hit someone. "Very busy, lots to do you know." I climbed out of my seat, apologising to Seamus who was trying hard not to laugh at my attempt to get away. Ginny grabbed my arm.

"I'm sure you being that busy must be very stressful." She said with a smile. "Why don't you let me relieve some of that stress?" Both owls chose that moment to take a swipe at her, Hedwig out of loyalty and the other owl...I had no idea why he attacked Ginny. This caused her to remove her hand very quickly from mine, glaring at the owls. Especially the bigger one, whose beak was long and curved. It would have left a deep cut if it had caught her.

"I'm fine thankyou Ginny." I said, before moving away. I saw both owls take flight to the sky as I did.

Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas quickly came after me. They were both laughing when we got out of the entrance hall.

"Harry." Dean said, still sniggering. "What's wrong with you?"

Seamus seemed to agree with him because he continued matter-of-factly. "Harry, I know that you have no experience as it were-"

"_If only you knew_" I thought. I knew that I was still new to everything but I wasn't that daft.

"-but mate when a-" they turned the corner to come face to face with three Slytherins. This wasn't the three that I was used to running into, this was Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. They all seemed to be laughing and smiling. Everyone stopped and looked at each other, waiting. I really didn't want to get into a fight. I had made it four whole days without incident so I slowly side-stepped the trio, pulling Seamus and Dean with me. I could feel the Slytherins watching us go and I knew that Seamus had his hand clasped tightly around his wand.

"Potter." I stopped and turned. Nott was the one who had spoken, which was kind of out of character for him. "You do realise that that Gryffindor whore of yours says something like that when she wants to have sex right?" I didn't say anything, I didn't get a chance.

"Take it back." said Dean. I don't think they would have made such a big deal out of it if Nott hadn't used the word _Gryffindor_ before the word _whore. _

"Dean, drop it." I told him quietly.

He looked at me like I was mad. "No one calls a Gyffindor a whore." He said. Seamus stated his agreement. The Slytherin boys were watching with keen eyes.

"Use the word promiscuous then." I knew of Ginny's reputation and from the looks of her this morning, she had given someone head before coming down to breakfast.

"Harry." Seamus said. I looked at them both.

Dean sighed. "Okay, she's a whore but she's still part of our house and I know you're at odds with most of the Weasley's but you know." I simply shrugged.

"Back to the point." Nott said, smiling. "You're supposed to fuck them. You should try it some time."

"Not really interested." I said. I turned to leave before something was said to cause this to blow up in our faces.

"Got to lose that cherry of yours sometime Potter." Zabini said, leaning against the wall. His features were relaxed, looking amused.

"Even I've fucked over that one. Probably a bit loose by now but she gives good head." Nott spoke once again.

"Right. Well, we should be off." I said lightly.

"Potter," Draco Malfoy opened his mouth for the first time. Usually he was quick to jump right in with the insults. It was loud enough for us to hear but it wasn't directed at me. "prefers something with a cock rather than..." There was silence after Malfoy's statement. I felt both Gryffindor boys come to a complete standstill, me a step in front of them.

I turned and noted that Zabini had removed himself from the wall and was now flashing his white teeth as he looked at us.

"Is that right Potter?" Zabini asked. I wondered how Malfoy could possibly know.

Seamus, who I was glad was thinking along the same lines, turned and asked "How could you possibly know that Malfoy?"

He only smirked. "No one rejects that much pussy unless they prefer something a little different." I simply shrugged and turned to leave, no matter what was said next.

A few moments later I heard the hurried footsteps of Dean and Seamus catching up.

"Harry, wait up." One of them said. "Why didn't you say anything?" Dean asked.

Seamus' accented speech continued with "It's nothing to be ashamed of." I wasn't ashamed of being gay I just didn't want to broadcast my sex life, existent or not, to the entire population of Hogwarts.

"I'm not." I said to Seamus easily.

"Then why did you walk off like that?" he continued.

I gave a small smile to show that I wasn't upset. "Didn't fancy having that conversation with those Slytherins." They nodded in understanding. "Besides, things like that I prefer to keep to myself, which I then seem to get ridiculed for."

There was still a bit of time before Slughorn's class started, so I sat and pulled out the letter that Hedwig had brought me, while both Seamus and Dean talked about what they had planned for the weekend.

"_Dear Bambi,"_ I recognised Sirius' scrawl.

"_If you're free. Meet me in the room behind the portrait of the Vampire with black hair. He's holding a red ball that glows. It's on the fourth floor, far East. The password is Green Stone. Come alone tonight after dinner._

_Padfoot"_

I read and re-read the letter, wondering what on earth Sirius was doing in Hogwarts. However I was unable to dwell on that, as everyone else began to show up for class. "Harry, I missed you at breakfast. How are you this morning? Yesterday you seemed buggered." Hermione said.

Sirius' voice popped into my head with the simple word of, "_thoroughly._"

Before I could say more than "fine." The dungeon door opened and Slughorn's belly preceded him through. As they filed into the room, his great walrus moustache curved above his beaming mouth and he greeted Harry, Malfoy and Zabini with particular enthusiasm.

Everyone took their seats, the Ravenclaws and Slytherins all choosing to sit together, leaving myself seated with Ron and Hermione (since they'd pretty much pushed Seamus and Dean out of the way). I could see the boy's burning desire to talk about what they learned in the hallway before. Seamus slept with both males and females and the looks that he was giving me gave the impression that he was contemplating his chances of getting into my pants. Dean, being Seamus' best friend, was also his wing man, though he didn't go my way at all. I focused on the class at hand as Slughorn handed me a worn looking book. I'd explained to him that I hadn't thought I would be continuing potions this year and therefore didn't have the required text.

After the book was handed to me I took a deep breath, only to breath in something very seductive. The scent that I had just inhaled was one of treacle tart, the woody smell of a broomstick handle and what I was sure was apple. There was also a smell that I couldn't name. Something that was familiar to me though. I found myself breathing very slowly and deeply and the potion fumes seemed to be filling me up like a drink.

"Now then," said Slughorn, returning to the front of the class and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off. "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest you know. These are the kind of thing you ought to be able to make after completing your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Can anyone tell me what this one is?" He pointed to where the Slytherins were sitting . A substance which looked like clear water was boiling away there.

Hermione's well practised hand shot into the air before anyone elses.

"It's Veritaserum. A colourless, odourless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth." she said.

"Very good." He said happily, before moving to stand by the Ravenclaw's table. I recognized the grey mud-like mush that was slow-boiling in the cauldron.

Hermione raised her hand quickly once more, almost knocking me aside.

"It's Polyjuice potion sir." She said.

"Wonderful." he replied, moving to their table. "And this one...yes my dear?" As her hand punched the air yet again. Slughorn was wearing a bemused expression.

"It's Amortentia."

"Indeed it is and it feels almost foolish to ask but what does it do?" Slughorn asked, now looking impressed.

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world." She said in a rush, looking pleased with herself.

"Did you recognise it by the mother-of-pearl sheen?" he asked.

"And the steam rising in characteristic spirals." Said Hermione enthusiastically. "It's supposed to smell differently to everyone according to what attracts us. I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and -"

She turned slightly pink and did not finish the sentence.

The Slytherins snickered at her embarrassment.

She threw them a dirty look and muttered, "filthy purebloods, nothing but cowards." I frowned at her but said nothing. Only myself and Ron heard this and Ron had nodded in agreement.

"May I ask your name?"

"Hermione Granger sir."

"Granger? Granger? Can you possibly be related to Hector Dagworth-Granger, who founded the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers?"

"I'm muggleborn sir." She said with a dry tone.

He gave her a tight smile before turning to the rest of the class.

"Amortentia doesn't really create love of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It is probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room - oh yes," he said, nodding gravely at Malfoy and Nott, both of whom were smirking skeptically. "When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love."

"And now," he continued, "Its time to begin work."

"Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one." said Ernie Macmillan, pointing at a small black cauldron standing on their desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a drop had spilled.

"Oho," said Slughorn again. I was sure that Slughorn had not forgotten the potion at all but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, that one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis." Hermione's eyes had glazed over with what was a cross between pure longing and excitement.

"It's liquid luck," said Hermione excitedly. "It makes you lucky!"

The whole class seemed to straighten up at her words, gazing at the potion as though the image of it alone would be enough.

"Quite right. Take another ten points for Gryffindor. Yes, it's a funny little potion, Felix Felicis." said Slughorn. "Desperately tricky to make and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed ... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, sir?" Terry Boot said eagerly. I could see ideas popping into his head as he continued to look upon the potion.

"Because if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence." said Slughorn. "Too much of a good thing, you know. . . highly toxic in large quantities. But taken sparingly, and very occasionally . . ."

"And that," said Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth. "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson." His statement caused an excited flurry of movement to sweep through the class room. Suddenly there was silence, in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis." said Slughorn, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to them all. "Enough for twelve hours luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt."

"Now, I must give you warning that Felix Felicis is a banned substance in organized competitions . . . sporting events, for instance, examinations, or elections. So the winner is to use it on an ordinary day only . . . and watch how that ordinary day becomes extraordinary!"

"So," said Slughorn, suddenly brisk. "how are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, by turning to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

(break a line here)

When the class was over, I couldn't help but smile as I walked back up out of the dungeons, clutching the small vial of Felix Felicis. My temporary text book had previously belonged to who I'm sure was the most amazing potion brewer ever. It told me how to improve the potion perfectly, to standards that even Hermione or Malfoy (who was probably one of the best brewers in our year) couldn't reach.

"How did you do that?" snapped Hermione. Rather annoyed that she had been beaten.

"Got lucky I suppose." She glowered and walked off to seat herself in Gryffindor tower.

"So Harry." I turned at hearing Seamus' thick accent. He stood with Dean, grinning stupidly. "I don't think you need that potion to get lucky tonight." I snorted and that snort turned into a laugh. Dean joined in as we took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

**Hey Ho yeah I know, I'm alive and that's a chapter. So how you all been?**

**If you didn't notice, there's some chunks out of "Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince". Those words were not written by me. I know in the book it was only the golden trio from Gryffindor who took potions but I needed someone to walk with Harry and Ron and Hermione couldn't do it.**

**Also, someone has to cop it, so my apologies to Ginny fans but I have to make someone the bad person.**

**SF13**

**Wonderful thanks to my darling beta.**


	11. CH 11 : Scared and Letters

**Hello! I no another chapter roughly a week after the last amazing **

**Hope every one of you is well and that are enjoying life to the full, and if not know that I love you and think you're amazing and things will get better.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter**

**Warning: Slash things, Mpreg (Not to Harry), and other stuff that I can't think of right now.**

_Chapter eleven: Scared and Letters_

Sometime I find it difficult to move on. Sometime I have to force something to happen because it doesn't just flow. These times often leave me confused because I'll always doubt myself and think that what I'm doing the wrong thing, that things could have been so much better had I done something else.

Dinner had passed and I was making my way up towards the fourth floor, heading to the east side of the castle. My thoughts were not the brightest I guess, but honestly I felt a bit stuck or blocked or trapped. I guess with everything that's going on I am trapped and that's how I ended up in bed with a Death Eater for one. But no, this was the trapped that felt like I was to live up to peoples stands to follow what everyone else had laid out for me.

These feeling and thoughts had come after dinner where I got an lecture from Hermione about being the chosen one and that as the chosen on I had to set a standard for everyone else to follow and that standard meant no rule breaking. She said I wasn't allowed to be by myself and that I wouldn't go where ever I planned to go off to tonight, the location of which I had neglected to tell her. It had been Colin Creevy of all people to come to my rescue. The younger boy had entered the awkward stages of puberty, but you could tell that, when he finished growing, he would be one of those tall people with narrow features that wouldn't be half bad looking if he just learned to hold himself right.

"_Harry, guess what?" _he had said, butting in to Hermione lecture, his usual excited voice slight deeper than last time we had talked_._

The conversation with Colin was about the latest picture that he got developed- the one he had taken of the DA. He wanted to know if I wanted a copy. The whole time Hermione glowed.

I smiled at the memory, but that didn't mean that Hermione's words weren't running though my head.

I glowered and turned into the corridor that I would hopefully find the portrait on, I hadn't been down here before. There was nothing down here- the corridor went down with no doors leading into any classrooms. At the end of the corridor was a giant window that would have caught the morning sun spectacularly. Looking closer at the window I notice little panels of stained glass that would have added to the effect. Now at the end of the corridor I looked around and spotted the vampire.

He was a handsome fellow, but my eyes were drawn to the red glowing ball, which was literally glowing in the painting.

"This is what you'd call these days a "_Vita anima sphaera_"," a strong smooth accented voice spoke. Looking up at the vampires face I saw him looking down at me from the top of his nose.

"Oh, what did you call it what you had it?" I asked not sure why.

"A _Vita Anima sphaera_," he said with a small smile showing the hint of fangs underneath his lips.

I gave him a smile too; there was no need to be rude to a vampire when he was completely incapable of hurting me. "Do you know my password or did you just fancy a chat? Which I don't mind," he said running his painted eyes up and down my body he finished with "You would have been completely eatable had we met." He now flashed me his pearly white teeth.

"Green Stone," I said he swung open and I enter through to what appeared to be a privet living quarters.

There in front of me was a much like the common room in the tower, expect smaller. It only held a couch and one arm chair, which were placed in front of a fire place. Behind the chair was a small table only big enough for three people to sit at.

As I stepped further into the room I could see more stairs that lead up to another room and a door that hung open to show a bathroom.

"Sirius," I called out walking further in to the room. There was no reply, so I moved up the stair case and slowly opened the door.

Behind the door was the bedroom. It was massive with what looked like a walk in closet and the bed was king size and squishy looking.

In the middle of the bed lay Sirius sleeping with a slight snore. I stood in the door way debating whether to wake him up or not. I choose not to and moved back down to the living area and sat on the couch. The room was all made up of neutral colors and over all felt warm and inviting.

After a few minutes of sitting there I dug in my bag to pull out homework but stopped when I saw the letter and parcel from this morning which I completely forgot about.

Taking out the parcel first I began to open it, only to find a small rectangular box with a stamp on top, the stamp was oval border and following the curve of the shape read "_Optically Wonderful" _The writing was a flowing between the words was a set of eyes that blinked every now and again.

Inside was a new set of glass. Picking them up I studied them they where round like my ones I was wearing now, but the frame was lighter along the side on the inside there was a miniature scripted, focusing I read it. "_I Take Good Care of what is mine L.A.M_." I shook my head before removing my glass and replacing them with the new set when I put them on I blinked and tried to focus only everything was still blurred blinking again things suddenly became clear, clearer than they had been with my set of glass.

Looking back down to the box there was a folded up piece of parchment taking it out I read

"_Optically Wonderful,_

_Designer of this __Circular Radiance Specks Version IIV_

_These glass include features such as :_

_Unbreakable charm_

_Self cleaning charm_

_Owner locating spell_

_Water replete spell_

_Self adjusting lenses_

_Thank you for shopping at Optically Wonderful._

I smiled before taking the letter of that I found stuck to the bottom of the package.

"_My Harry,_

_Those glass of yours are highly annoying to me. Had it been up to me I would have booked you in for an eye correction session at St. Mungoes but I feel you would have either highly protested or that would have raised question that you would not have liked to answer._

_Stay well lover and I'll be seeing you soon_

_L.A.M." _

The I traced the fancy curve of his writing with the tip of my fingers. The ink was a dark green on the thick parchment and, as much as I hated it, my stomach did a little flutter of excitement.

The next letter from Gringotts was from Hellbroom himself.

"_Dear Mr H. J. Potter_

_I'm writing to inform you that Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry and whatever else he claimed to be, has "Demanded" an audience with the one responsible for the increase in school fee's."_

Hellbrooms letter made me snigger a bit

"_As your account Manager I highly recommend that you do not accept nor reveal that you are behind this, our ancestor have always kept very quiet about who they are descended from and what they have their hands in for a reason. _

_Your house has all paid, except for the list attached bellow, as you have now taken an interested in your account you'll find me informing you of a lot of things._

"_I would also like to inform you that it would be best if an alliance was formed between the house of Potter and the house of Zabini and you officially renew the alliance between The House of Potter and the house of Longbottom."_

"_If you agree to the alliance between Zabini it states that you would not set out to Harm Ms. Lorita Zabini (formally: Mrs. Lorita Aleppo, Mrs. Lorita Corvi, Mrs. Lorita Mot, Mrs. Lorita Vinter, Mrs. Lorita Volkov , Mrs. Lorita Zolner.) And her son Blasie Zabini._

_This includes no physical harm, humiliation or knowingly attempting something that would cause great loss of asset._

"_As I am aware of the current going on in the wizarding world and that you might not be the same side so to speak, there will be a loop hole that allows in time of the current war (and this war only), one to fight. It is, however, best to try and avoid this all together if possible. _

"_I will be drawing up this document and will arrange for this piece of business to take place in Hogwarts as I understand that Mr. Blasie Zabini has the family ring to seal his half, I will make sure you have your family ring to complete this. I will send word when a date and time has been organized. _

_Hope all is well and that your gold is flowing _

_Hellbroom_

_Account manager of the House of Potter._

_Students that have not paid their schooling fee_

" _Colin Creevy_

_Denis Creevy_

_Hermione Granger_

_Jacob Edith_

_Penny Otzin_

_Ginevra Weasley_

_Ronald Weasley _

"_Please Note that the Creevy's, Edith and Otzin and have arranged for payment to be delayed. (They are currently making payments)_

I sighed and looked over the letter

"Bad news?" a gruff voice asked from behind me. Sitting up, I turned to see a disheveled Sirius standing behind me.

"Sirius," In a light hearted voice getting up to give him a hug as he moved around to join me on the couch.

He looked different his hair was a mess and probably need a wash, yet he see to have a glow about him. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He simply shrugged and faced the empty fire place. "What was the letter about?" he asked avoiding the question.

"Just the bank letting me know something," he glanced at up at me "Don't change the subject," I hoped I didn't sound pushy but him holding himself up usually meant something was wrong.

"'s nothing," he said.

"Nothing as in 'I'm in trouble because I pissed some one off' or in 'nothing, something happened and you have no idea how to handle the situation?'" He glared at me.

"Why should I tell you what's wrong?" he snapped angrily. I knew he didn't mean to act like that.

"Sirius," I said seriously.

"It just that-"he started and finished

"I'm-"he stopped and open and closed his mouth several time

"I'm going to-"he tried again.

"Sirius what is it?" I asked softly. These roles where reversed I was the child not him and yet here I was being the adult.

He then whispers something that I sound like "_baby._" But that couldn't be right.

"Sorry what was that?"

"I'm having a baby," he looked scarred. He looked more scarred than when the dementors where coming for him, or maybe it was a different scarred. But when he told me this all I could say was

"Ha," Sirius and Baby where not often put in the same sentence.

"_With Snape_," a voice said inside my head though it didn't hold a tone of anyone in particular. "_Sirius is having a baby with Snape_," it repeated. "_Death eater slash spy slash whatever the hell else he is, is having a baby to Sirius Black escaped convict slash wrongly accused slash whatever else Sirius is call are having a baby TOGEATHER_" the voice continued "_Snape knocked up his high school bully_," the voice inside my head was cut off buy Sirius Voice.

"I, I'm-"he start to stutter to try and explain himself.

I shook my head and tried to pull my shock together,

"Sirius," I said trying to pick quickly the best direction to go in. "Sirius are you sure?" I asked

He nodded and he began to curl in on himself, the time in Azkaban had not done him well "_Who would it do well you idiot_" the Snape that sounded like voice snapped at me.

"And are you going to keep it?" I asked. He looked up at me his eyes wet with tears and after several long moments he nodded.

"Then what's wrong exactly?" I gently questioned.

"He," his voice braking "What if he?" he couldn't say it.

"This child that you are having- do _you_ want to have it?" I stressed the word you "Is the child wanted by _you_?" I asked again still trying to figure out if what I'm saying is right.

"Yes," he whined.

"Then maybe you should talk to the father."

"What if he wants nothing to do with us?" he rushed out.

"Then you'll be a fantastic mother," I told him. "Either way Sirius, if he doesn't want to part of this that's his loss," I told him.

"I can't do this by my-"I cut him off.

"You'll never be alone, you have me and Remus would drop whatever he's doing if you need help, he always does." I prayed Snape accepted this because it was going to be really hard without some-one else.

He turned too looked at me and gave me a half hearted smile.

"You shouldn't have to deal with my drama," he told me. I returned the smile.

"Nonsense, that's what is family is for."

"Have to look for a new house," he spoke as if only realizing this and I sighed, mentally glad that I seemed to have said the right thing. "Maybe one with a bit of land," he kept going, "Yeah, one where they can run around outside and play quidditch when they're older." I smiled at the image he began to paint for himself it did sound nice.

It wasn't going to be easy that was for sure, what was in store for Sirius, particularly with his mental health being unreliable and the image of Snape trying to raise a baby. It was going to be quiet interesting to say the least.

After a while silence fell, "So what is this place?" I asked.

"Privet Guess quarters," he said his voice now returning to his normal speech pattern, if a bit shaky. "Mostly forgotten," but Dobby managed to clean it up for me," I smiled. "And as he's being paid and not a slave like all the other elves, he doesn't have to tell the headmaster or anyone that I'm here." he paused and looked down, "Specking of Dobby," he muted more to himself than to me "Dobby," He called and Dobby popped up right in front of us.

The elf hadn't changed much since last time I had seen him. On sight of me his eyes widen, "Harry Potter Sir." His voice stills the high pitched squeak.

"Hello Dobby," I said flashing him a smile.

"How's is Harry Potter?" he asked.

"Good thank you and yourself?" the elf beamed.

"Very good," he turned to face Sirius, "How is Dobby helping Sirius Black Sir."

"Can I have some pot of tea," he spoke. "And can you bring me a bowl of marshmallow and apple and cheese bits mix in." I made a face.

"Oh be quiet," he told me.

"Of course Sir, right away." The elf popped off to get what he requested.

Dobby soon came back and we sat down to drink out tea and Sirius his Marshmallow, apple and cheese mash, which he seemed to highly enjoy.

"So have you spoken to Dumbledore recently?" he asked me.

"Nope," I stated popping my 'p.' "Any reason I should?" I asked.

"Well it's just with the bank on his back and you being the holder of the Gryffindor account, I thought he would be breathing down your neck about everything."

"Well I think he's trying to, but now that I talked to the bank I don't think he is exactly allowed to see me without a representative there," I told him. "But that's just a guess."

"Probably. Even though you've taken on the role or are about to take on the role of head of house you're still young and I highly doubt that Hellbroom would allow anything to disadvantage you."

I had told him that Hellbroom was my account manger before anything entered the papers about him, Sirius didn't seem to mind where Hellbroom was taking it, in fact he found it kind of funny.

"I think I should write and ask him about it, because technically he is my headmaster still but..." I trailed off.

"The old Malfoy must be fuming," I snapped my head up to look at him.

"Why?" The name Malfoy seemed to used a lot these days.

"Well Lucius and his father are on good terms with Hellbroom," he paused before adding "Very good terms."

"What would that have to do with Malfoy being angry?"

"I suspect that he would love to be part of this and the fact his not annoys the promptest ass greatly." I nodded before taking a sip of tea.

"Anyway, the Malfoys might be all pureblood but they respect other creatures, which usually lands them in a well off way." He continued "But then again I think they have some kind of creature blood in them, which would explain why Lucius like his lover's younger and Submissive,"

"The Malfoys are creatures?" I asked.

"_What fucking Hypocrites," _Hermione's voice snapped in my head.

"No, Merlin No," he said quickly. "Wizard creature blood lines are rare and by the something moon or birthday or something they would show traits like Sirens and would become more attractive. irritably attractive, actually, but you'd see an over night change." He explained. "The Malfoys are being creatures is only my guess, but they are all born with the white blonde hair and it's a very dominate trait. "And then there's the way he acts with his lovers- they have always been younger, always smaller than him and he always seems to dominate them, own them and never lets them go for anything but death."

"They die?" I asked, slightly alarmed.

"Well yes." he started "They tend to become overly attached and end up doing anything for him. It usually leads them down a path where things don't go according to plan and often they lose their life. Or his kinks, so to speak, might become too much and they bleed out. I think one even took his own life after seeing no way out, after that it's been nearly six years since he took a lover but now,"

"But at the ministry-"

"He never did anything," Sirius interrupted "It was an accident and he wasn't even marked for it. Besides, it was all very hushed. I only learnt of this because the minister was bitching about it when he passed my cell after it happened."

I was silent. So in the end it wasn't Voldemort that was going to kill me, it was fucking Lucius fucking Malfoy.

"His Lover's all died," I finally said.

"Yeah but if you're going to be anyone's lover he would be one of the best, never fails to deliver and always take care of you," he finished with "if you can deal with a his possessive nature."

"I guess," still uncomfortable thoughts about what could happen running through my mind.

"Ah, Bambi there's no need to worry about it, Lucius only ever takes one lover at a time and they last a while so you'll never fall under Malfoys charm."

"Right," I said still feeling uncomfortable.

(Line goes here)

"I can't find him," Snape snapped, "The Mutts gone into hiding even better than he did when he escaped Azkaban." He continued to rant.

"Father?" My son asked turning to face me directly upon entry.

"Draco," I said letting my mask fall and delivering a warm smile "Severus' lover ran away." I told him as the man in question continued to pace back and forth, ignoring the new addiction to the room.

"Sirius Black is his lover?" He asked with a look of slight shock. I only nodded to confirm what his observation. He was good at that- observing people. He picked up on things that others wouldn't, would antagonize people just to test a theory and then he would use what he knew to get what he wanted. I could say I taught him that one.

"Why did he run?" He asked, taking a seat next to me where I was lazing back into a soft chair.

I didn't answer, it wasn't my secret to tell, but Severus it seemed wasn't through venting and informed Draco of what was going on.

"The idiots pregnant," he began "And got scarred and bugged off," he swung his hand back knocking a potion of the shelf. It floated to the ground gently thanks to the charms he'd placed on his room.

"And now I have no idea where to find him and he didn't even stop to consider anyone but himself in the situation." He stopped and rubbed his forehead.

"Sirius black and Severus Snape are expecting a child," Draco said, I turned to look at him "Together," I smiled in amusement, bring the glass I held to my lips.

"Shut-up the both of you," he snapped.

"I didn't say anything," I said raising my hands in mock surrender.

"Yes and you wouldn't dare," he bit back. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Father what does he means?" Draco asked.

"Another time," I told him smoothly.

"The Mutts probably lost the baby, living in the woods or some cave," Severus said more talking to himself.

"You could see if Potter knows where he is," Draco chimed in to his ranting.

"Potter?" he asked as though he never heard the name.

"Yeah, you know, Harry Potter- his godson," Draco said.

"I know who Potter is," Severus said in his drawling voice.

"I know you do I was just reminding you," Draco pointed out with a huff. I admitted to myself that I didn't think of that, of course Harry would probably know where Black is. With the Werewolf gone he had no-one he trusted to turn to.

"Annoying Brat," Severus muttered. I didn't react to that, Severus' option on my lover was never going to change- he might be able to handle him for a long period of time, or learn to handle him, but all in all Severus would never really like my lover.

"Yes well, see if you can get something off him," I told him backing up.

"He wouldn't tell me anything," Severus said. Looking almost sad at this fact "He loves and protects his Godfather too much, beside he doesn't know about us," he sighed "Bloody Gryffindor."

"Then approach him gently," Draco said slowly "Write a letter or something and ask him to deliver it to Black," Severus looked at Draco speculatively.

"Maybe," he said, but I could see the idea forming behinds his black eyes. "Speaking of Potter," Severus said, "The first week is nearly over and not once have you two come to a disagreement," I looked at Draco and I smiled on the inside for it was a good thing. If Draco and Harry could get along it would be easier in the future when I finally (if I could get Harry to go along with my plan) introduced him as my lover.

"Yes well, apparently he's not as easy to ruffle this year, we actually came to an agreement the one time we did meet,"

"What happened?" I asked, my eyes narrowing in on him.

"Nothing Really, the she Weasley wants to get into Potter's pants-" my mind was growling and mental images of how exactly I was going to claim my Harry next time I saw him flashed into my mind. It'll be quick and without mercy as I will rip away his stupid cloths and mark his neck for everyone to see.

-he walked off, we were laughing about it, Blaise, Theo and myself, when Potter, Thomas and Finnigan round the corner. Theo told Potter that you're suppose to fuck the Gryffindor whore, Thomas and Finnigan told him not to call her a whore. Then Potter said to call her presumptuous, Blasie teased him about being a virgin which end up with me saying Potter was gay, which he didn't deny, and now I think Blaise want to jump him."

Harry won't be able to walk by the time I'm done, I told myself. "As Fascinating as that was," Severus drawled out when Draco finished.

"You asked," Draco snapped harshly back.

"No, your father asked," they both looked at me.

"I can be interested in your life. I remember when that boy send you into rants bigger than the one Severus is having." I paused, "and as you have mentioned Blaise, see if you can find out who Hellbrooms' client is."

"It might be an old one, or a really new one but I'll let you know," he told me. He stopped and looked down and then back up at me "Father?"

"Yes Draco," he looked like whatever he was about to spit out was not something he was sure he wanted to know.

"Your new lover is out of school, right?" there was a silence, and I began to smile

"Does it really matter?"

"Yes," Both him and Severus said at the same time "Especially if he is under Sixteen," Severus said. Well seventeen was age of adult hood and an adult could not take anyone younger than sixteen to bed.

"He's not under sixteen," I told them.

"I go to school with him, don't I?" Draco said his voice strained to keep calm. I just smiled at him, really I couldn't help myself.

"Father!" Draco exclaimed.

**Thank-you you Brilliant people for reading I hope you have a fantastic Day!**

**Can you tell what kind of mood I'm in.**

**Love Always SF 13**

**Thank-you to my New Beta for going over my work!**


	12. CH 12: Trashy articles, Red and White

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

**Hey all I here again for chapter number 12 there a bit of slash and bash in this chapter along with and a lemon-ish part. **

_Chapter 12 : Trashy articles, Red and White._

It was Monday afternoon, lunch had just finished and some sixth and seventh years where all sitting in what was used these days as a study hall. It was a long room with only two tables, much like the ones in the Great Hall, except they were not as long. Back in the founders' day the room was used to practice hand-on-hand combat, not that anyone knew that or that there was once even a class taught on combat. Nor did they know that the class was taught by Salazar Slytherin -who according to everyone was against everything muggle.

But that is neither here nor there, as it has been a good thousand years since they had walked the halls and this was all just part of my imagination running away with boredom. My work was done that needed to be, and I didn't have anything to do but stare at the wall on the other side of the room, above the heads of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw who always sat together, the wall hidden by a tapestry of what looked like a battlefield empty of anyone, was a crest carved into the wall. I had seen it before, the crest. It was, what I thought, the personalised seal of Salazar Slytherin. Sure, there was the house one which every student who was sorted into Slytherin wore with pride on their chests, but back in those days there would have also had their own individual one.

I sighed and looked around. Hermione and Ginny (who's class had been let out early as their teacher fell down the stairs and knocked herself out) along with Lavender where talking about pleasing themselves which made me scrunch up my nose and look to my right where Seamus, Justin Flinch-Fletchley, Wayne Hopkins and Neville were all talking about how much Fay Dunbar had grown over the summer and now was according to Justin, fuckable. I chose to ignore this conversation as well.

I pick up a piece of paper thinking that I might as well write to Hellbroom about what to do with those who won't pay. I stop, noticing the latest copy of _Witch Weekly_ and on the cover a title stated "_Lucius Malfoy's most likely lovers._" Curious I picked it up, opening it to the article.

"_Lucius Malfoy is known for many things. He's a Lord. He's rich. He's a businessman. He's a father. And his reputation in bed is known throughout the British wizarding world. . ."_ There was more about his life and how he had taken over his father's place with ease and was currently in the middle of building his kingdom by building a new Quidditch pitch and that there where rumoured plans that he was wanting to build a British wizarding library.

After all that though there was a list of ten people. Most names I didn't know, but there were several I did such as, Mark Lockwood_._ The fist name on the list, he was a Quidditch player –a chaser. From memory I believed him to be quiet dashing. Then I recognised another; Cian Macel, a young, Irish politician that was trying to gain equal rights for werewolves (Remus liked him, a lot). Then there was Nace Varda. His father died recently and was now known as Lord Varda. His family owned the _Daily Prophet_, _Witch Weekly_ and several other things. His father had died in late May due to a heart condition. Lord Varda had written me a letter apologising for how his name had been displayed in the wizarding media.

The last name that I knew was Blaise Zabini, who was on the other table talking happily away with Daphne Greengrass.

I shook my head and flicked through the rest of the magazine stoping to skim though articles that had the titles such as, "_Gay? That's alright_." Which all said things about accepting who you are and that it was widely accepted in the wizarding world and there was someone you could write to about your concerns anonymously.

There was an article about the "_Bachelor of the Month_" which was an Auror named Adam Murdock. He was well build and tall with a strong jaw, brown hair and deep brown eyes that held an amusing glint. Every now and then he would give a one-sided smirk or a wink at the viewer. His picture, as it gave a wink, made my stomach give a slight jolt and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Nice Harry, real nice." I turned to see Seamus grinning at me.

"Shut up," I said flicking the page to see the bachelorette of the month; a blonde girl with bright blue eyes, playfully twirling a lock through her fingers as she smiled widely showing perfect white teeth. Her body was the hourglass figure that many girls seemed to desire with long legs. Amy Singlare. She worked with magical creatures. If I wasn't annoyed at the Weasleys I would have agreed that she would make a good match for Charlie, judging by her profile.

Once again I began to flick seeing another title: "_Sirius Black Back_?"  
>According to the article Sirius used to be a real playboy (which wasn't that hard to believe) and the article was now stipulating if he would return to his old ways, now that he was a free man.<p>

Near the back of the magazine there was an article that caught my attention: "_Like a Virgin? Harry Potter you Say_?" People send in things to the magazine on certain topics, and apparently I was one of them.

Some jumped out at me:

"_Harry Potter's not a virgin. I'm carrying his baby_." -JJP

"_Have you seen him shirtless? How can something like that still been a virgin_." –Sexywitch12

"_Back off, bitches! Harry is a virgin and will be until our wedding night!_" – GSoon2BPotter

"_Harry Potter doesn't need a girl to pop his cherry - he needs a strong man_." – BowK

"_I think he's just shy and doesn't like to talk about his personal life and has a secret lover_." – luvAll.

I flicked again leaving the page before the last section of the magazine, which read: "_MOST UNLIKLEY CUTEST COUPLE VOTE NOW!"_

"_Vote now for the couple that we all know would never be together but would be so adorable! Results will be posted in December 25th addition of Witch Weekly!"_

Some of these people I knew some I didn't but I saw myself paired up in there: "_Harry Potter and Hasel Gral_" (whoever that was).

"_Mary Delasik and Harry potter_." I, once again, didn't know who that was. Which was probably the most likely reason it was unlikely.

"_Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter_." I looked there, the names next to each other, both written in curly red writing. _I like the look of our names next to each other; it looks nice_, _like a couple_. I shook my head again getting rid of that thought. We weren't a couple. Just two people who had sex together. Lovers, yes, but not a couple _yet_.

I threw Witch Weekly away, going back to my boredom, tuning into the conversation Ginny and Hermione where having. I made a face as I realised what they were going on about: "... and then he pushed me down on my knees, and I got out his dick. Now, I tell you Cormac is better off than most, but I still managed to take him all the way."

"I struggled at first when I gave him head, but got there in the end." Hermione added and I turned away, not liking the mental images that entered my mind of Hermione on her knees, face covered in white seed as she looked up, still holding McLaggens dick in her hands.

It looked dirty, sluttish. The times that Lucius had sucked on my dick he seemed to do it with such grace. I hadn't tried it yet, but it think he wanted me to. He had more than once traced my lips with a look that said something I didn't quite get.

"...when you and Harry get married you'll be able to satisfy him completely and teach him so many things." Before Ginny could respond, I spoke quickly before I even had a chance to think.

"I'm never going to marry Ginny." I said it loud and clear. Even though I didn't think about it, I was glad I had said it. But I didn't wish for the whole study hall to fall silent and look at me.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "everyone knows you're going to marry Ginny so shut up and accept it. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Exactly Harry. We are going to get married and I will be Lady Potter and we'll have children together and there is nothing you can do to change that." Her voice was sickly sweet and the way she spoke made me draw away from her in disgust.

"I will _never_ marry you, Ginny," I enforced, glaring down at her her ears red as she puffed out her chest, which was showing way too much around children.

"You will –" she was cut off by someone from across the other table.

"Potter has better taste than a slut," Draco Malfoy said, his voice lazily floating across the table in his usual drawl. He sounded bored but as I looked over at him I could tell that he was very interested in the conversation, as was everyone else in the room.

"Watch your mouth, ferret" Ginny snapped, huffing her chest was now close to busting the button that hid the remainder of her boobs.

"You can't marry Harry, Ginny. He has to marry someone with a title of some kind, and a positive one at that." Neville was the one who spoke, and I turned to him as he gave me a small smile that I couldn't help but return. Neville hated speaking in front of a large group, so for him to do so was touching.

"That's just some Pureblood crap and it's false," Hermione said, making the other table frown at the way she addressed the Purebloods. I don't think they were happy.  
>"Besides, James Potter married a Muggle-born so suck on that," she said triumphantly looking down upon everyone else.<p>

"Lilly Potter had gained a title a year out of Hogwarts," Neville spoke again, "Order of Merlin First class, if memory serves me correct."

"Your memory sucks, Neville. So don't go sprouting crap you don't know," this was responded to with several "Heys" from the boys to my right.

"Longbottom is completely correct," Oliver Rivers, a small Ravenclaw whose father was one of the best lawyers in Europe, spoke now. His photographic memory was meant to be part of a family trait, so you could always trust him to know if things where correct. "November 5th 1979," he finished before looking back down at his work.

"Well, I'll get a title then. And once I finish school, me and Harry will marry and I'll be lady-"

"Hogwarts Whore doesn't count," Tracy Davis muttered, but in the silence everyone heard it, followed several snickers.

"Besides, you'll be lucky to finish school," I said, thinking about the letter, knowing that if something wasn't done, that all the Weasleys and Hermione would be kicked out of school.

"What? I'm passing every class! Shut up Harry, you don't know anything."

"What Potter is trying to say is that there have been more than several complaints about you and your behaviour and because of that, you're risking expulsion. However at the moment, the matter of Dumbledore is more important to them," Malfoys voice spoke again and everyone could see the glee in his eyes.

"WHAT!" yelled Ginny, standing up quickly, her breasts risked falling out of her top in the process. "Your daddy tell you this?" her voice filled with sarcasm and a disbelieving tone.

"My father did, yes," Malfoy responded, looking up at her, his perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

"Oh, I heard about that," Sue Li said, looking up at the situation in front of her.

Ginny Ignored Li, "Well I'm sure I can convince them otherwise, and I'll complete school and marry-"

"Never going to marry Harry," Neville said, shaking his head.

"Any skills you may have picked up here will not please my father." To which Blasie and Theo sniggered looking at each other, as they seemed to have a private joke between them.

"Your daddy has never had anything as good as me," she wiggled her hips, waving her finger, as the last button strained dangerously while Malfoy, who had look on his face that I'm pretty sure meant he had just envisioned Ginny and Lucius together. I couldn't help but laugh. It started out as a small laugh but I couldn't help it. Ginny after Lucius . . .Please! The thought was hilarious, Ginny thinking she had a chance with my man. _My man?_ Where did that come from, I wondered. I pushed it away quickly. My thoughts returned to Ginny, the idea made me crack up laughing and everyone looked at me oddly.

I whipped my eyes, "Oh sorry," I said, still calming down. "But Ginny, you're shooting way out your league there!" Ginny glared at me, huffing heavily -that button was so close. Everyone was looking at me oddly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about Harry."

"Actually he's spot on," and there was a murmur of agreement from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw study table.

"And there it goes," Seamus said. I didn't get his comment but apparently everyone around did.

"Harry is clueless virgin," Ginny said, flicking her hair dramatically as she spoke.

"Personally, I don't think he's clueless or a virgin," Seamus told Wayne, who snickered at this comment and nodded his head in what I presumed was agreement.

But Ginny was having none of that and pretty much screeched, "YES, HE IS! And will be until our wedding night, where I'll show him everything I can do for him!"

"I will never marry you!" I snapped, "how many times do I have to tell you that?" my anger rising quickly. "I'm not interested in you in anyway, so just stop it!"

"You and Gin will marry and that's final!" Hermione piped back up. She spoke in a voice that was demanding and clearly meant to give to an air of authority. She failed.

"I will never," I hissed out, almost Voldemort style.

"You-

"My God, Mudblood! If Potter doesn't want to marry a slut then there is nothing you, of all people, can do about it!" Malfoy snapped. He got several looks from his table, like they thought the word Mudblood was unnecessary or was a bad move as though it would make myself want to lose the support of him.

"Shut up, you filthy pureblood whore!" Hermione snapped.

"HEY!" I snapped, still not sure if it was Malfoy or Hermione that I was snapping at. "Language, apologise!" I said, not looking at either of them.

"Yeah, you ferret fucktard, apologize!" Ginny said, sticking her tongue out at Malfoy. It was in that moment, I knew whose side I would choose in this situation.

So, in a deadpan voice, I said to a silent room: "I was talking to Hermione."

Silence was all that meant my ears. Complete, utter silence.

But I could see Hermione building up in anger. However, before she had a chance to respond, a plain, brown owl swooped in and landed in front of me. It stuck a leg out and I took the note and read it quickly.

"_Come as soon as possible.  
>- L.A.M<em>"

"Who's _lam_?" Seamus asked me, looking over my shoulder at the note.

"Doesn't matter," I told him, standing and gathering my things and leaving very quickly before Hermione had a chance to explode, or anyone else for that matter.

Making my way to the fireplace room, I stuffed everything that was going to be needed in a bag, and stepped through the fire.

"That was quick," the deep, smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy spoke as he moved towards me.

"Shut up," I told him, as I leaned up to meet his lips before he threw me against the bed and pounced -not that I minded. The situation before was annoying me, and right now I needed to forget everything that had happened.

...line Goes Here...

His arm was hooked around my leg, pulling it upwards as his hand was tangled in my hair, pulling my head to the side, my neck beared in submission. But that didn't matter now, none of that had ever matted. All that matted was him as he roughly pounded into me.

In and out, in and out, in and out.

He was going so fast and strong, hitting my prostate with every stroke that my vision was becoming blurred with pleasure.

I had no-idea why he was acting like this. From the moment I had stepped out of the fireplace, I had been thrown against the bed and my clothing ripped away as he jumped me.

Panting, I looked up at him, tilting my head back in his grip to let me to see his face, which was contorted with pleasure and sheer determination.

"Lucius," I breathed out. He gave a harder thrust before dipping his head and landing a scorching kiss on my lips. I moaned in response and wrapped my spare leg around him tightly, drawing him in.

Breaking the kiss, he lowers himself further and kissed my pulse, which was going faster than my Firebolt ever could.

He moved lower his back, arching to reach my shoulder with his mouth while still thrusting into me. My hand, which had been holding tightly onto his upper arm, let go and I moved it to his back, running it down the centre, feeling his vertebrae curving under my touch.

"You. . ." he half panted, half hissed at me. I felt a shiver run down my back as his breath blew on the layer of sweat that had built up. " . . . are," he continued and I arched my back, my heartbeat picking up evan faster. I was about to cum.

"MINE!" he let out with an almighty roar as we both came, his teeth quickly sinking into my flesh like butter.

I didn't mind.

"Yes . . . Yours," I gasped softly, but I knew he had heard me.

He stopped trusting, his breathing as heavy as mine. Removing his teeth from my shoulder, he kissed me again, his lips red with blood. He flashed me a smile before rolling off and collapsing next to me.

Neither of us spoke, just tried to settle our breathing rates back to normal. Something that proved quite difficult.

I lay there feeling kind of exposed, once again not having any idea of what I was supposed to do next.

"That one's going to leave a scar," I turned to look at Lucius before glancing down at the fresh bite wound, with some difficulty. "Why?" I asked. "None of the others have." He gave a slight chuckle before moving a hand to the bite, tracing it.

"I wanted it to leave a mark, so it will." I threw him another glare. He only chuckled before sitting up. I watched as he walked away. '_He has an amazing ass,'_ was all I could think as I watched him move to the door that I guessed led to the wardrobe. With a body that was mostly muscled, his back was well defined with a dent in the middle that followed his spine down.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked smugly. I blushed bright red and turned away, looking out the window. He laughed, but added, "If it pleases you to look, Harry," I glanced at him, "then look." I half smiled but didn't turn back as my face still burnt red. It pleased me greatly to look.

"Here," he said, walking back into the room, now donning pants, he handed me a pair along with a shirt. I took them, slipping into them quickly without looking at him.

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?" he said, as I turned to face him, once again blushing. "I'll have to get rid of the shy streak you have." I couldn't help myself but blush again.

He fixed up my shirt, which fitted perfectly, and so did the pants, now that I thought about it.  
>"Dinner time," he told me. He took my hand and led me out of the room. I was a bit nervous about being out of his room. It's not that I hadn't, it was just the being out of the room with him in a non-sexual situation that made me nervous.<p>

"I hope you like Lamb shanks," he spoke easily. I nodded.

I had left Hogwarts around four-thirty, but judging from the sky outside, which I was able to glance at as we walked, it was well late as the sky here was completely black.

"Is you're Godfather well?" he asked me as we entered the dining hall, with the same long table that we had first had sex on. He directed me to the end where two seats where set up with two plates filled with food. Lamb Shanks sat on top of creamy looking mashed potato and I noticed one plate was bigger than the other. I was pointed to the smaller looking plate. Not that I minded that much, I never was a big eater thanks to the Dursley's.

"He's good," I told him, my mind flashing to the other day where he was holding himself up in the room, scared of what Snape might say to him.

"Harry," Lucius said in a kind voice instead of the aristocratic voice that he used with the rest of the world. His voice was now smooth and inviting, "I had Severus come by the other day. He informed me that Black was expecting." My nose twitched. Sirius still had not officially told me about him and Snape.

"Oh," was all I said before continuing, thinking that it might be nice to talk about it with someone else. "Sirius never said who the father was," I told him. I watched as his eyebrow rose as he swallowed his mouthful of food.

"And yet, you don't sound surprised." He told me.

I shrugged "They weren't very good at hiding their relationship." The meat was cooked perfectly.

"So how is he?"

I swallowed, and took a sip of water before answering. "Scared. But he is safe and well," I told him,

"What exactly is he scared of?" Lucius continued to ask.

"That he'll have to do it alone. That he'll screw up," I told him softly, looking up at Lucius meeting his eyes for the first time since we had had sex.

"Severus would accept them," he told me, taking a sip of a deep red liquid that I presumed was a fancy red wine that must have cost a bit.

"Maybe," I told him, tilting my head to the side slightly. "He plans to talk to him about it. He just has no idea how." He looked back at his food, which was half gone.

I heard him sigh, "He should speak to him sooner rather than later. Are those the only worries he has?"

I hesitated "The war," I said softly. "Having the child in the middle of this war, that concerns him greatly." I twisted the fork around in my hand. "I remember him telling me that even with a child, he was scared that bloody Dumbledore would still put him on the front line, like he did with the Longbottoms, my parents and a family called the Ryanwoods -not that I've ever heard of them- but I think that might have been the point."

"Then he should find Severus sooner rather than later. He can't protect them all," he said. I only nodded in response.

Dinner passed with small chitchat as Lucius turned the subject towards school and asked how I was fairing in that, when dessert came out (I had no-idea what it was but it tasted fantastic). He asked about my friends.

"They're fine." I told him rather stiffly, remembering what had occurred before I had left.

"Mmhmm," he said. I glanced up at him, his eyes shining in amusement. "From what I hear, you were at odds with the 'Golden Trio.'" He rolled the words 'golden trio' for dramatic effect.

"And how would you know that?" I asked, hoping that I would be able to direct the conversation another way.

"I'm on the Board of Governors. I have eyes and ears everywhere," he told me, flashing me his pearly white teeth.

"Weren't you kicked off?"

"They put me back on at the end of the last school year. Don't change the subject," he told me sternly.

"They-" I stopped. I had no idea what to say. I thought about them and the way that they looked at me these days. I felt trapped and confused, like to them I was a child that they were forcing to do what they desired.

They frustrated me. I didn't enjoy being around them, yet I felt that we had seen too much together for me to leave them.

"They are like Ron and Hermione," I told him.

"Oh," he took my hand that I didn't realise was shaking slightly. "Things that bad between you and them?" he ran the tips of his long fingers over my knuckle.

"It's . . ." I began again but still had no clue where to take it.

"People change," he told me. I looked up at him, "You grow older and childhood friends do too." He paused, looking me in the eye, and spoke quietly, "And sometimes, when you grow up, you find that you are growing up in different directions." His voice was soft, warm and inviting slipping between my ears and planting itself deep within my brain, "and that's okay." I nodded unable to help myself.

With a swift movement he pulled me out of my seat onto his lap. He didn't do anything, just lent back, holding his glass of wine, taking a sip every now and then, his free hand running up and down my arm, sometimes making little patens as it went.

I settled back in his embrace almost moulding myself into his bigger body. I fit perfectly.

After a while I spoke, "is there a name for when someone insults Purebloods?" I asked him.

"Rude," he said. I could feel a small smile grace his lips even though I could not see him. "What do you mean by insulting a pureblood?" he asked me.

"Well they-" I stopped. I wasn't meant to say that.

"Continue," he told me.

"They verbally insult any name that is known for its pureblood."

He was silent for a moment before asking, "is it just those families on my side of the war? Or all around?" He drained the rest of the glass of wine before setting it down on the table.

"Your side mainly, but there's one or two that aren't." He pressed his lips to my skin.

He took a moment before responding, "there is no specific word to describe what they are doing." He paused, "they wouldn't be part of the Golden Trio, would they?"  
>I didn't answer. And he didn't push for one. My silence spoke in volumes.<p>

"You should consider telling whoever it is that it is rude –"

"I did once," I told him in earnest. "She nearly took my head off." I flinched, having spoke before thinking through.

"She?' he said softly. "Stupid Mudblood," he muttered. I sighed softly at his language.

"You're being rude." I told him softly.

He gripped me tightly, "they have dirty blood. It's nothing new, and it's the truth," he told me, his voice slightly hardening.

"Still rude." I kept my voice in the soft tone it had been before, hoping that he would see that it wasn't looking to provoke him.

"If Mudbloods breed into the wizarding world they-" I sighed and cut him off.

"Make wizards and witches decrease in power and then everyone would become less and less powerful until there is no such thing as witches and wizards." I told him in an exasperated voice.

I felt him in slight shock after my speech. "You-" he was cut off as a voice from below bellowed through the mansion; "LUCIUS!" We both snapped our heads around.

"Lucius, ya bastard," the voice came again, closer.

"Best be off now, my Harry." I nodded and lifted myself of him.

He stood towering over and bending down, he pressed our lips together.

"We will continue this talk next time I see you," he said before pointing me to the fireplace on the side of the room.

**So what do you all think! Tell me!**


	13. CH 13 : Future Friends

_**So this has not been Beta in anyway,**_** but for auto corrected. It has been sitting on my computer for like two months waiting for someone to get around to doing it, but apparently she has been really busy, (So have I, but that's beside the point.)**

**I know it's been forever and I hope this is as good as the chapters before it. Thank you all for your support and I hope that everyone is doing fantastically and your lives are filled with love and joy (and if not just keep going because it will be if not today one day soon). **

**Disclaimer, I clearly don't own Harry Potter.**

_Chapter thirteen: Future Friends._

"Do you think you can out grow friends?" I asked Luna, as I sat on the stone ledge of the bridge that crossed a narrower part of the lake. Luna turned the flower between her fingers before letting it go into the lake below.

"When one become older interested change and sometime you find that you are no longer interested in the same things," she spoke dreamily as she danced over to the other side of the bridge to see the flower come out the other side and drift out further to the wide open space in front of her. "So yes, you can out grow friends Harry," she concluded.

"We can all see you have Harry." Neville said looking up from the book about a plant with a really long name, "Except them."

"And maybe it's a good thing if you expand your friend ship beyond Gryffindor," Luna began "They kept you all to themselves so that the rest of us don't know much about you." Luna had moved back to our side of the bridge to let go of another flower.

"I don't really know how to make friends," I said in a low voice "Ron was first friend." I admitted in a low voice.

Neville raised an eyebrow as he questioned "Really?" I nodded and shifted around, not really liking the next question that was asked after I told anyone this. '_Why_?'

"Oh," Luna said airily doing a dramatic sweep around from the other side of the bridge. "There are Wolly-Gollys in the water?"

"Come again?" Neville asked standing up and moving to look down. "I'm not seeing anything," he stated. I only smiled watching them as Susan Bones walked across the bridge.

"Good Afternoon," She greeted, Susan was one of those people who gave off an air of trust, she had a kind innocent face about her that was always willing to pass out a smile in your direction.

"Hello Susan," I greeted in return with a smile. "What brings you this way?" I asked.

"Oh I was just about to walk a lap of the lake," she said brightly, with a small bounce and a smile.

"Why are you doing a lap of the lake?" Neville asked, looking up from over the ledge at trying to spot what Luna was pointing out.

"Good exercisesand fresh air does wonder," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And we don't all have Quidditch training to keep us fit." She gave me a pointed look. I didn't bother to correct her that my thin body was from hard summer working in the garden and a lack of food from the Dursleys.

'_A good hard fuck does you wonder too_," a voice which was a cross between the Weasley twins and Sirius floated through my head. I brushed it away fighting down the blush that had crept up on me.

"No, that's what the mass amount of stairs in the castle is for," Neville joked, drawing attention away from me and to the other side of the bridge.

"Harry should join you," Luna said airily out of the blue. "It might get rid of the Fangles." Susan gave an odd look at Luna but then brightly turned to me.

"You up for it?" she asked with a sort of hopeful smile.

"Ahh," I said rather stupidly before glancing Luna giving me one of those knowing smiles "Sure." This caused Susan to beam right out before I picked myself.

"Don't worry we aren't walking the whole lake just the east side, it's about five miles." I nodded and got up and waved goodbye to Neville and Luna, who waved back. I heard Neville ask Luna if Fangles are anything like Nargles, to which I faintly heard Luna respond with a no before we were out of hearing range, leaving me completely alone with Susan Bones.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes before I finally got the courage to speak.

"So Susan, what do you have planned for after school?" I asked as we climb up a small mound, that seemed to be part of a small walking track.

"Well I am thinking of going into some kind of business, will probably go and work for someone else for a little bit for branching into my own." She said smile, that girl always seemed to have a smile.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. I'd only ever really consider one path after Hogwarts and was interested in seeing what other where going to do.

"I have no idea," she said throwing me another smile, a shy smile. "I just like the idea of owning and running something." I nodded not really understanding the appeal but to each its own. "What about you, Auror, I presume." Most people thought that that's what I would become, which is fair enough considering I told McGonagall that I would like to become one.

"Ah," I began, over the last couple of months I had re-thought my future and now found that I was not really interested in something like that. "No, probably not," I said looking around.

"Really, but your great at Defence against the Dark Arts," I scratched my head making a face.

"I know," I said not wanting to sound too pompous. "But I just don't think that I really want to spend the rest of my life fighting." Susan stopped and gave me a look that I couldn't quiet read. She then smiled from ear to ear that began walking again. "Well, do you have any other idea of what you want to do?" I shook my head. There was nothing that really screamed at me that this is what I should be doing with the rest of my life.

"I want to help people," was the only thing I could think of.

"A healer?" she asked "Or a Med-witch, which I think is like what muggle call a Nurse," I hummed in response. Healing had never spoken to me before.

"Maybe," I licked my lips before saying, "Maybe work in an orphanage or something."

"Orphanage?" she asked like she was confused what that was. I stopped to look at her "Oh," she said after a couple of moments had pasted "That a house where orphan go to, da," she said to herself rather than me mockingly hitting herself in the head.

"Yeah and families can choose to adopt a child if the what. Or the kid just lives there until they are fully grown," my brow borrowed "Doesn't the wizarding world have anything like that?" I had never heard of a wizarding orphanage but then again I hadn't heard of a lot of things for the where in the wizarding world.

"No, I don't think so." Susan responded looking at me while biting her lip.

"Maybe I build one than," I said half heartily.

We began walking again, "Maybe you should?" Susan said after several minutes of silence "Build an Orphanage that is." I looked at her like she had given the idea a bit of thought. "I know a Hufflepuff girl in the second Year that would be eternally great full to never have to go back to the orphanage she lives in." I hummed but said nothing more on the matter.

There was silence. Before Susan asked "Can I ask you something personal?" she held her breath as she waited for me to answer.

"Um Sure?" I responded not really knowing what to expect.

"Are you gay?"

'_It could have been worse'_ I thought as I titled my head to the right looking at her. "Yes I am," I told her "Is that alright?" I asked back. She let a breath and smiled at me.

"Of course it is, it just over heard Malfoy talking with Nott about it and was wondering if it was true or not." I gave her a warm smile. "How do they now?"

"They guess," I told her "Apparently I've rejected too many female to be straight and a man," I said with a grin.

"You didn't deny it when they guessed," she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, why should I?" I asked her "I'm not hiding my sexuality but I not shouting it about everywhere too." I completed. I gave her a smile that she returned warmly.

We turned the last bend to come face to face with the castle. We entered silently and parted ways at the stairs.

"We should do this again," she said quickly.

"I'd like that," I told her with a smile, as I looked down on her having climbed several steps already.

"Two o'clock next Saturday I'll meet you at the bridge." She said with a wide smile.

"Alright," I agreed returning the smile. She gave me one last smile before walking off. I began climbing the stairs one at a time with a small smile, even though I felt that my cheeks would probably be hurting later on from do much smiling.

I wonder if Luna knew that Susan walked and that was why she insisted we had to go to the bridge today. I sighed and climb the rest of the stairs to the tower thinking.

'_Maybe I would look into the Orphanage thing or at least inquire as to what would need to happen to get one running_,' I thought to myself.

…

The rest of the afternoon I sat lazing back on my bed with the window thrown open so that the breeze of the dying summer would slowly woofed in every now and again. As I rested again a large book that I was currently using as a make shift table, as I began to write my letter to the bank, on my over priced paper.

"_Hellbroom._

_Thank you for your warning about Dumbledore, I don't plan on being in the same room as him without someone who can make sure that I am not being tricked into anything, which I know could probably happen with me. _

_Upon reviewing the list that you sent me, I feel that the people that haven't arranged anything should be given to the next school break (the Yule holiday) to pay or make some sort of arrangement with you about the payment, If they do not comply with this than they should be removed from 'Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry' for good. Please send another warning to both the family and the individuals in question about the current situation, so the I can have peace of mind that I have given them all a fair chance about their current situation and that if they are removed from the school, that no one can claim I didn't give them a chance to fix it."_

I paused reading back over what I had already written satisfied I continued.

"_As for the treaties with the Zabini and Longbottom Family just tell me when and where and I'll be there to go over whatever is need and more than likely sign the treaties._

"_I have one other inquiry that I wish to make. Of recently I have been thinking about what I wish to do after I have finished my time at Hogwarts and after talking with a friend I might be interested in creating an Orphanage for magical children, as I was informed that there was no such thing in the wizarding world. I was just wondering if you could tell me if I was to create one what I would need to do so."_

"_Yours_

_H. ,"_

Twirling the quill between my figures I once again re-read it before rolling it up and sealing it. I was about to head to find Hedwig before I stopped if Dumbledore new of me being the Heir it might be best to avoid using Hedwig or the owls at Hogwarts as they ran a risk of being intercepted.

I sighed, maybe I could wait until I was back at the Malfoy Manner and ask Lucius to send it or I could ask Sirius to make sure that it reached Gringotts. Thinking of Sirius I thought back to last time I'd seen him and – I paused an idea forming in my head Dobby, I could ask the house elf to get it to Gringotts.

Jumping to my feet I called "Dobby," and within moments there was a crack that echoes around the dorm and Dobby the house elf had appeared bowing low in one sweeping movement.

"Master Harry Potter Sir," he said in his usual high squeaky voice.

"Hello Dobby," I said happily sitting on the edge of my bed.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter Sir?" he asked his large eyes gleaming up at me.

"Last time I saw you Sirius said that you didn't have to report to Dumbledore because you where paid, is that correct?" I asked double checking before I sent him off with the letter.

"Yous are right, Harry Potter Sir," he said "Dobby doesn't have to tell anything to anybody," I smiled at him.

"Can I ask a favour than Dobby, something that no-one can know about?"

"Harry potter trust Dobby with a secret task?" his eyes widen.

"Yes I trust you," I said laughing slightly. "Are you up for it?"

Dobby bowed down again. "Dobby will carry out the task to the best of Dobby's ability."

"This need to be delivered to a goblin named Hellbroom and no-one can know it came from me." I handed him the sealed scroll. "I can send it by owls as they run the risk of being intercepted, Hedwig most of all." Dobby looked like he understood.

"Wes was told," he said in a low voice leaning in "To watch ifs a white owl was to leave with a letter and inform Dumbledore." I breathed in and out closing my eyes to get the anger that was boiling inside of me to settle down.

'_Hedwig isn't going to like that_.' I thought before turning and smiling at Dobby, "Thank you for telling me,"

"You'll get this letter to the bank for me." Dobby bowed one more time before he was gone with a pop.

I settled back down and began doing my homework which was almost completed but if I could get it done now I would have all of tomorrow to do as I pleased. This took up most of the afternoon as I need to write a fifteen inch essay on the theory of non verbal defence and it benefits and disadvantages in duelling. Which, I'll admit I found kind of interesting, but time consuming.

With about half an hour to dinner I began packing away everything with the plan to take the long way around so I'd arrive there just as dinner was being served.

As I began to walk lazily down several corridors my thoughts turned to Lucius as the dinner we had the other night. It was different, having an quiet little dinner was not something I had ever had, dinner at the Dursleys I was ignored there and dinner at Hogwarts and the Weasleys always consisted of mass amount of people and usually there was an arrange of dishes that you go to choose from. My mind wondered to when we were just sitting there together, I liked that. It felt nice to be held like that. Until we had been interrupted by someone, I hadn't recognised the voice, but the pattern of speech made me think it was a death eater, for anyone doing business with him would never have spoken in such a way.

I rounded a corner only to stop dead as I came into view of something I'd never seen before and form the moment I saw it didn't think I'd ever want to see it again.

There in the middle of the corridor were about four boys all with the dicks out and Ginny Weasley, Completely naked legs spread a cock in each her hole pounding her without restraint. She had one of the other boy's dicks in her hand, moving quick while the last seemed to be jammed all the way in her mouth. Yet she still seemed to be screaming for more around the boy.

I scrunched up my face and turned around before leaving, who the hell has a gang bang in the middle of a corridor. I shook my head never had I been before so grateful to be Lucius lover, when he fucked me he didn't make it seem so dirty, that back there with them all felt dirty and not in a good way dirty, in a very disgusting way.

I shook my head; maybe it was just Ginny I viewed as dirty, tainted and used.

Quickly turning another corridor wanting to put as much distant as I could between me and the scene I walked straight into Blaise Zabini. With me being the lighter of the two I fell back landing on my ass with a thud.

Blinking I gazed up at the tall boy, as he looked down his nose at me.

"Sorry" I muted as I pulled myself up from the ground I stepped to the side tending to move on my way only for him to throughout his arm and stop me.

"You can't honestly believe that I'll let you walk to dinner as a complete mess." I looked at him confused.

"What?" I asked confused glancing down. He sighed and pulled me around tugging at my clothes that seem to have shifted half way around my body from the fall.

"You should really consider some different clothes, you look like a child." He said arrogantly, like my choose in casual clothing seem too personally offend him. However considering what he was wearing, with his tailer made shirts, and perfectly pressed pants, I suppose that anything that wasn't the best would be unsatisfactory.

"What's wrong with these clothes they are comfy," I defended myself still at a complete lose of what was going on.

"You're a lord and about to become my new ally you should at least play the part," he told me. I raised my eye brows but said nothing.

"You got new glasses," he said approvingly. "Much better the other one hide half you face."

"Um, Thanks," I said unsure if it was but took it as a complement anyway.

With than he smoothed out my shoulders and began walking off in the direction I had just come from.

"Um," I began I suppose with him going to become my ally, I should probably attempt to for some kind of positive relationship with him. "Unless you plan to join a Gang bang, probably best avoid the next corridor." He stopped turned to look at me and gave a cat like grin, before turning around and walking back towards me, I began walking again with Zabini falling into step next to me.

"In the middle of the corridor?" he asked after a while realising that we'd have to climb another story just to get out of this side of the castle.

"In the middle of the corridor," I conformed, Zabini shock his head but stayed silent.

There was a secret passage coming up that I had discovered last year, in an attempted to get away from Umbridge, that wasn't on the map. In the meters heading up to it I had a debate about whether to use it or not. Not using it meant climbing up to the seventh floor again before going down using it meant going from the fourth to a room just of the first floor landing.

I scrunched up my nose and decided to use it, it wasn't like it went anywhere else (I'd all ready check for secret with in the corridor)

As Zabini to several steps pasted it I stopped. Pushing a stone with some difficulty, as apparently it wasn't used much a chunk of wall slid up Zabini turned to look around not having noticed me stopping hence not seeing how to open it gazed at it with his brow slightly crease.

"Where does this one lead?" he asked rather with concern.

"First floor," I said with a smile. "Didn't fancy climbing all the way up when I'd just have to climb down again.

"Yes, but your showing me, a Slytherin a secret passage way that I didn't know about." He paused looking down the passage way "A passage way that looks like only you know about." He said giving a disgusted sniff at the dust and cob webs that where visible.

"It's a corridor that leads to the first floor, it's not like I'm showing you a tunnel that leads into Hogsmead," I said slightly rolling my eyes.

"There's a tunnel that leads into Hogsmead?" with his lips slightly turned up in a smile, forgetting the dust and spider webs for a moment.

"No," I said but I couldn't help but to smile a little. He returned that smile (which was more like a Cheshire cats grin) before stepping into the corridor where the stones slid shut behind us with a thud. We moved down the corridor that swirled every now and again which was usually followed buy a set of steps, finally we reached the end which had a handle to the side that you turned to open the door. Stepping out we enter a room that was empty beside a tapestry that was also empty but sometime in there was a short man, with black hair and blue eyes. He was the one that told me how to open the door to get away from Umbridge. As Zabini stepped out the hidden entrance and he looked around.

We headed to the door to and both stepped outside only to see that the corridor was occupied by a Ravenclaw seventh year who had his head thrown back and eyes closed one hand was gripping the edge of the torch which wasn't going the other hand was forcing a head to take his prick deeper.

"Suck harder you bitch," he said bucking his hips. The girl moaned looking at the girl she had one hand cupping the boy's balls and the other up her skirt.

"Yes that's it Granger," I blinked, before my scenes kicked back in and I moved silently out of there once again with Zabini.

I ran my figure through my hair. When we had turned a corridor I looked at him and he glanced at me before giving me another cat like grin.

"And they wonder why you distancing yourself from them." Zabini sarcastically spock.

I shook my head, "Really, I didn't think they'd catch on that quick?" his grin widen.

"Heard the mudblood bitching about how you always spending your time elsewhere but with them," he told me as we came into the main corridor.

"I can't imagine why?" I responded half rolling my eyes. My inside flinched at the word mudblood but I choose to ignore it. I suppose I would look at as just a body word people called other person that was part of their vocabulary like the word '_cunt_.'

"Let me know if you want me to tell you what else they have been saying about you, us Slytherins here everything you know," He gave a deep laugh. I didn't respond pondering his offer silently before we climb down the last set of stairs as we turned off into the great hall, most of the hall turned to look at us. This was followed by a flurry of whispers, "See you around Potter," he said looking very happy before moving off to his own house table, "Yeah," I responded giving a small wave before turning to my own table. I saw Neville talking to Seamus and Dean, and walked swiftly to them.

Neville watched me come over, "Making friends Harry?" he asked as I sat down next to him. I smiled at him but said nothing. Dean gave me a grin before making a stupid comment that went somewhere along the lines that went "Once you've had black you can't go back," or how ever that line said. I told him that I wasn't sexually involved with Zabini to which both him and Seamus respond with a "sure you're not."

"Oh Zabini not Harry's lover," Neville said with a small smile.

Dean looked at Neville with a confused look "He has a lover?" he asked.

"Oh yes he does," Neville said with a wicked grin that was very unlike him.

"Who?" Seamus nearly yelled. People looked around but Seamus didn't seem to care "Have they popped his cherry yet, front page news that is," he was go naturally teasing me about it.

"I have no doubt," Neville said leaning closer, both Seamus and Dean followed suit.

"He is right here and would like you to drop the subject," I said running my hand through my hair again as I did when I was slightly unconfutable.

"He does not get a say, Neville tell us what you know?" Dean said bouncing in his seat

"Neville please whatever you think you might know or may not know about that particular part of my life can you keep it to yourself." Neville looked at me. Before offering me a friendly smile than turned to both Seamus and Dean.

"Harry has a lover that's all I can tell you," he said with a good natured smile.

"No you can tell us more!" they both yelled.

"Who can tell you more?" came a new voice looking around we all saw Ron, who sat himself down next to me and began piling food on his plate.

"Well?" he asked, as he began eating.

"Ah nothing," Neville said slightly nervous.

"Yeah just questioning Neville her about the answer to the herbology home work?" Seamus said.

"Refused to tell us any answer except the first one was some kind of underwater plant." I finished off. Having already done the homework I was pretty sure that was part of the first question.

Neville gave me a small nod indicating I had got that right. "Well what good are you if you can't help out a fellow lion Nev?" Ron said rather meanly.

"It's an easy enough homework Ron well just having some fun about it," I said quickly.

"Nah, but seriously if you have the answer and I need them you should give them to us, help a mate out Nev." Ron continues he sounded slow, like he had been smoking something. Maybe I could move around that and think on it later.

"No, Ron Neville doesn't have the answer to anything but the first one," I told him as clearly as possible. "We were just having fun." Ron blinked several time

"But you just said-" he said slowly and I rubbed my forehead.

"By god what are you on?" I said quickly and harshly.

"Nothing what are you on," he snapped in response highly defensively.

I looked at him for a moment my face begins to scrunch up. "I have to go," was all I said standing up and heading for the door.

…

**So it been too long, what do you think?**

**SF 13.**

**P.S . Lucy will be in the next chapter and you'll learn who was at the door. I promise to try harder in not letting you wait as long, the fact that I have an idea about what's going on in the first half of the next chapter might help that promise. :) Love All around.**


	14. CH 14: Bell

**How are we all, yes this is a chapter, not one of my best, but at least now I can move on and start again. This is more a set for the next chapter more than anything, which I don't have a clue when it will be done so sorry in advance if it takes a while.**

**Oh and sorry this took a while.**

_**Disclaimer I don't own Harry potter**_

**Warning: Un-beta-ed, Lemon and OOC characters (yes I wrote that right)**

_Chapter 14: Bell._

Grey light flooded the room, the sun having set not long ago allowing one to still see without much difficulty. The Grey light coming through the large window of the main bedroom in the Malfoy manner, cast long shadows ever growing darker as the minutes slipped by. But neither of us was paying any mind to the sun or the lack of sun, as we writhed and twisted in each other. Well as much as was possible to writhe and twist when your arms and legs are being bound by silk of the finest make.

Lucius sat up, back straight looking over me with a smirk, his hair messy and out of place. He moved his hips up quickly, to which I gave a whimper to as he was still seated completely within me. I watched him as he moved his right hand above much chest resting it gently. Watching him carefully as he slowly curled all his fingers into a fist except for the index finger, which after a moment he dragged lightly down, stopping just before the end of my rib cage. I watched as he lifted his hand to show a single drop of crimson blood on the end of his figure, fat and threatening to drop off. I gasped slightly at this, glancing down at my chest to see a red line having formed, I didn't even feel it.

He moved his finger to my mouth were I licked my blood of that finger. He hummed with a smile before leaning forward and pressing his face into the blood, licking, biting sucking at it, while he began to thrust up again with the same hard rough pace that he was so fond off. The whole sensation was causing me to grunt and moan pulling at my binding, I want my arms free as I need to touch him pushing him further into my chest and tangle my figure into his apple smelling hair, I need more.

I let out a yell as he gave a practically hard thrust, I was close and he was close.

We came it a mess of blood, cum and sweet, Lucius collapsing to the side of me in laboured breaths, but a smile on his lips. After a moment he waved his hand causing the silk bondage to undo its self and slither back into their hiding spot like snakes. I turned back to look at Lucius whose lips, chin and nose covered in my blood.

A gorgeous mess is how I would describe him. "I thought you didn't like to look," Lucius said teasingly. I gave a small smile and a blush in response. I was proud of myself that I didn't turn away like I usually do, which probably has to do with me only looking at his face not his arse. "When you look like you do at the moment it hard not to look," I told him. He gave a half smile showing bloody teeth.

"Oh lover," he drawled out. "You haven't seen anything yet," I smiled at him again, as he dug a hand around me pulling me closer. It was odd, but a nice odd. Being held like this, he was the only one ever to do so.

"Is school getting any easier?" he asked me softly.

I licked my lips before talking, "I don't really know, yes I guess," I began thinking back to the weekend with Susan and maybe even Blaise Zabini "Trying to make new friends, not really sure how to do that but I'm trying." He hummed his figure drawing another pattern on my arm.

He hummed before speaking, "Find a similar interest and exploit it until you are commutable with each then move on to different topic."

I huff slightly in laughter "That sounds more like how to make allies than friends." I paused "Or destroying someone."

"Friends are allies little raven," he turned to look at me with a raised eye brow. "But if you're are looking at it for allies, and ties to people who would have a influence in the future, than might I suggest that you look at people with a solid career path."

"You mean live Oliver Rivers?" I asked, thinking back to the other day.

"Yes," he said with a nod "And the heirs, Greengrass, Longbottom, Bones, Nott, Fawley, Abbott and Zabini," he listed.

"I'd feel like I'm using them," I spoke softly.

Lucius shrugged "It's not a matter of using them, it a matter of arranging you self so that in the future you can open any door you like." I wonder if he was taught to think like this from birth, but I kept that thought to myself.

Instead I simply went with "That still using," he sighed and shock his head and changed the subject.

"Has you godfather made contact with Severus?" he asked running figures through my hair, his figures felt good on my scalp.

"Pretty sure he was doing it sometime today," I told him, with closed eyes enjoying the feeling. "He was looking at real estate on Saturday night and said that he would be talking to the father today." I paused "but knowing him that could be anytime, and the time he does decide to go the morning sickness will probably kick in." Lucius smiled, rubbing his hand in circles on the back of my scalp.

"Why's he looking at real estate?" he asked curiously

I sighed "What's a new house, one with a bit of land that the kid can grow up running around and all that," I explained.

Lucius brow creased, "Why doesn't he use one of the Black properties?"

"He said he wouldn't be able to make any of the safe in time," I told him "I think he also just looking for a place to call his own," I finished rolling over into Lucius, closer the before. "I think that might do Black some good, however Severus might not much take to that idea."

"Yes," I half agreed "well before anything they should talk."

"And we should eat," he said with a smile "Glider," he called a small pop came as a small young looking house elf appeared. "Can I have a tray of fruit," the small house elf bowed before leaving without a word.

"You are not to take this house elf," he told me sternly. I grinned but said nothing.

(Line goes here)

I arrived back at school a bit after four in the morning, moving quietly and quickly up to the tower without fuss, as no sane person was up at this time of morning. As I moved up the mass amount of stairs I ran my hand through my hair, it felt greasy from old sweat, sighing I decided that it would be best to take a shower, a long hot shower. I allowed the hot spray to hit my body at full force which felt fantastic this early, _I could stay here forever_, I thought. When I finally decided to get out I found it was after five, taking my time to get dressed, I began wondering what time breakfast started.

I gathered my potion things before walking without hurry down to the empty Great Hall. Finding a place on the table I pulled my bag up and pulled out the half-blood prices book. When I looked up from my bag however I saw that a small selection of food and drink had appeared in front of me.

With that I began eating and reading the scribble that the Prince had made in the book, examining it I noticed that there were not only potion adaptations but also spell which I never heard of before (but then again there where many spells that I hadn't heard of). I was tempted to try a few of them out but though better of it for now, maybe outside where no living thing was in sight in case it went wrong, which knowing my luck was probably very likely to happen.

Student began to flutter in a bit after six, well other house began to flutter in Gryffindor houses table was pretty empty, none of us really being morning people. However Katie Bell was one of the few that had come down early she smiled brightly at me as I looked up to see her walking towards me. She seated herself opposite as another plate appeared and began to pull things she liked towards her. She was an attractive girl having grown up, with her chocolate brown hair and warm brown eyes, her jaw strong with perfect skin that held no spots.

"Morning Harry," she greeted happily, looking around for a drink, I responded in kind.

After she took her first mouth full and swallowed she asked "Have you decided when to hold Quidditch try outs?" Quidditch, I'm ashamed to say that I completely forgot about quidditch and me being Captain of our house team.

Thinking quickly, I pulled out my planner, which was really a muggle diary I had picked up at on the holidays. "Maybe this Friday," I nothing was due on Thursday or Friday which meant I could spend the time planning what I was going to do. "Are you free on Friday?" I asked. She gave me a smile and nodded but then added.

"You aren't to favour me because I'm an old player" her brow creased for a moment "You need to hold a fair trial and not put friendship first, with anyone." She told me sternly.

I nodded, "I can do that," I told her. I was planning on doing that anyway.

She looked at me with a judgmental look before saying "Good," having judge me truthful, she took another bite out of her food.

"But I have faith in you Katie," she gave me a wide smile with a slight blush. "How are classes going?" I asked her, changing the subject before she could argue back.

"Stressful,"

"N.E.W.T are a bitch," she said "every time a professor start going on about them I want to hit my head against something hard." I laughed out right at her as she ran her fingers through her hair. We talked back and forth while the hall the table began to fill up. Her friends sat next to her joining in the conversation. It was nice and then Dean, Neville and Seamus came wondering into the hall. It was Dean who spotted me talking to the seventh year girls who pointed it out to Seamus who face lit up like it was Christmas, a smirk plastid on his face he strolled towards us running and hand through his hair, Dean holding himself a little taller with a smile pleasant smile on his face, while Neville just shook his head and followed.

"Morning Harry," Seamus said well heartily. "Ladies," he continues in a deeper tone, before sitting himself next to me. Dean flashed a smile at the girls as he sat down and gave me a nod of greeting. Neville muted a 'good morning' before pulling his breakfast to him.

Seamus was attempting to talk to the girls, who all where smile, I wasn't completely sure if they were smiling because of him or at him. They seemed to have the decency not to outright laugh at him. However Seamus had no shame.

"I have to go and book the pitch," I said after a while of watching Seamus attempt to flirt with the girls. None of them really looked interested except the on the end, I recognized her as Miriam Pray, she was very pretty, small, petite like, with soft golden locks that were never out of place and large with crystal blue eyes and perfect white skin.

She often kept her head down however and hardly spoke, however I noticed how she was looking up at Seamus under long lashes with a spark in her eyes and a small smile on his lips.

"Oh Harry," Katie called "Slytherin are holding their try outs tonight I was going to go down and check them out," she began. "Do you want to come with me?" stopping for a moment I thought about it, before smiling.

"That sounds good, meet you at seven in the common room?" I asked, she smiled and agreed as I strolled off.

As I walked out of the hall, my mind returned to Seamus and I wondering he was only looking for a good time or if he was after a relationship, if he wasn't I wouldn't mention it to him, she didn't look like the kind of girl that was after a fling.

Professor McGonagall smile largely as I booked in the pitch for Friday. She was one of those teachers who would rather eat breakfast in private in order to go over things for the day. But as I put in the information needed for booking the pitch she happily ignored her notes to talk about holding try outs as I'd never actually been to one before.

"You need to start simple," she explained. "Get them to do several laps around the pitch. Players need to play steady and true for long periods of time." I nodded taking a seat and pulling out parchment to jot down notes. "You also want to get them to fly through hoops you conjure them and point to where you want them to be," she told me the spell and that I should make several tracks that they would all need to fly. She showed the spell in and showed me how it was linked to a piece of parchment that will tell you how well they did.

After she through one of her spear quills through it, black marks began appearing on the parchment.

_Quill Trial-1 1/1 0_

Name of whoever was flying how many they got through out of how many and the last number was how many rings the hit but still got through. The paper would also arrange the order of best to worse.

She also explained how to set up tracks for different position, and that on Friday I should get everyone to run through every track even I they aren't trying out for that part. McGonagall was a complete quidditch nut, although I already knew that, I was just reminded of how much she loved this sport.

She tapped her wand on a spare piece of paper before flicking at it a bored I had never noticed before; looking at it I noticed that it was a replicated version of the one in the common room. "Good Luck Mr. Potter," she said with a smile. I smiled back at her and thanked her leaving for my first class of potions. Smiling all the way, I was happy I forgot how much I loved quidditch and was looking forward to it.

Neville, Dean and Seamus where standing at the doors of the great hall, laughing as I walked up to them. "Hey Harry these came for you," Neville said, "I know I should have told the owls to find you he began hurriedly, but they kind of just came to me, and stuck the legs out I didn't even realise they were for you until-" I held up a hand and smiled at him.

"I trust you Nev," I told him kindly. "And I'm not fussed that they let you collect my mail," Neville smiled in return before saying farewell and leaving for his class. The rest of us began trudging down to potions as I flicked through the mail, Sirius, Remus (this made me happy) and Gringotts and one that was completely unfamiliar to me, placing the first three in the bag I opened the last one.

"_Lord Potter,"_

_How formal_, I thought.

"_On the Seventh of October, a full Wizengamot will be held, you as Lord of a prominent and influencing house is required to attend. This session will begin at 10 o'clock sharp; however you will be required to arrive at 8 o'clock in the morning to attend breakfast with other Lords. Please were appropriate robes. _

_As you are under age, Please find attached a portkey which will be activated at 7 45 am. You will find you self excused for the day as this is a rather urgent meeting,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Madam Amelia Bones, _

_Head of the Department of Magical law Enforcement._

I sighed and looked up to see we had arrived at the class room. "Interesting Letter?" asked Dean leaning against the wall.

"Is it from your lover? Seamus asked teasingly.

"No business letter," I told him, without really thinking. The seventh was in ten days, I thought I'll find Sirius and ask him what going on with it, with him being a lord hopefully he would be there too and I don't have to sit there along.

"Are we ever going to meet this man that got you into his bed or is he just going to be in our imagination?" Dean asked.

"I doubt it," I responded, the mental image of them meeting looked weird.

"So we have to wait until he makes an honest man out of you to meet him." Seamus said raising his eyebrows in mock disbelief.

I snorted "I highly doubt we will be getting married Seamus."

"You say that now," Dean said, snickering. I don't argue back. It wasn't worth it I could just say his already married but I rather keep that to myself.

"What about you Seamus?" I asked.

He made a face "What about me?" he asked in confusion "I don't have another,"

"Do you want another or are you happy to just bachelor?" I asked.

His jaw was set to the side before he spoke "Got to find the right person," he began "Someone who's-" he made several hand jester to try and explain what he couldn't say.

I nodded asking "Would you faithful if you did have someone?"

His eyes flashed "Completely," the way he said it made me think it was personal, like maybe his parents had gone through something and he was the kid stuck with seeing the bad end of it.

"Miriam Pray," I told him.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"The seventh year girl that was in the group you'll sitting with this morning, the one on the end," I told him "Talk to her sometime," I finished as the door opened. As I passed the other students I noticed Draco Malfoy looking at me funny, like he was trying to figure something out. But I shrugged it off and sat with the boys. I looked around neither Ron nor Hermione where in the class room at the current time. I sighed trying not to think on it, last time I had seen Ron, I pretty sure he was stoned and Hermione was giving head, I didn't really want to see them again at the moment.

"So did you get the pitch booked?" Dean asked.

I looked up from my musing. "Yeah, Friday," dean nodded bitting his lip. "You thinking of trying out?" I asked.

"Yeah thinking of giving it a shot, you know," he said "Can't hurt to try," I said quickly.

"Good for you," I told him.

"Any advice?"

"Er," I began "Try your best," I said, which sound more like a question then a statement.

Dean gave me a pointed look. "Some Captain you'll be," I grinned at him.

"Nar, just give it all you've got and I'll be happy" I said with more confidence.

Dean gave me a smile "Thanks Harry," Dean finished as Slughorn came into the class room.

"Good Morning," he bellowed happily. "I hope you weekend was a good one and you're all ready for a new week," he continue as he made his way to the front of the class room.

"Now today we are going to begin the start of a potion that will take two weeks in order to prepare for you a potion you will be starting later in the year that will be creating over the time of six weeks." He said with a smile. "Now," he pulled out his wand and tapped the bored. "Let's begin."

(line here)

Dinner was the first chance I had to read the remaining letters. The one from Helbroom informed me that he will be at Hogwarts tomorrow evening at seven to sign the papers, and they will talk then about the possibility of creating an orphanage. i put the letter in my bag, which I still had on me as I had yet to have a chance to make it back to the common room.

While Sirius letter told him that he talked to the father and have started to sort things out, and that he would like to see him tomorrow, maybe during the study period same place as last time.

Remus letter was telling him that he needs to go out of the country for a time. Apparently he heard that Greyback had been sent on a mission from Malfoy, which meant that he might not be able to write for a while. Thinking back to last week I wonder if it had been Greyback that had interrupted us. I shook my head there wasn't anything I could really do about that now.

Looking up and around I saw Neville had taken a seat opposite me looking down at his charm homework with a frown. "Doing alright?" I asked him, he hummed and looked up, I leaned over closer looking at what he was writing and began to give him some help with the part he was stuck on, to which he began to scribble down what I was talking about in his own words. Before heading up stairs to change and get ready to go watch the Slytherin try outs.

Dressing in simple comfortable clothing, I waited down stairs looking at the notice bored and the large amount of names that had already formed on the signup sheet. "You no half those people that signed the bored have only ever flown once in their life," she began "First year with Madam Hooch."

I looked around to see Katie standing behind me dressed in similar clothing to me. "They all just trying out because of you." I gave her a doubtful look. "The Chosen One as the Gryffindor captain." I shook my head.

"I'm not the chosen one," I told her.

"Try telling the world that," she said with a grin as we headed out the door and down the stairs

"That's why I planned on starting out real simple," I told her, "Like you need to fly several laps around the pitch perfectly, if you can't do that then you won't continue."

"That will likely cut it down a bit," she said with a laugh.

The try outs hadn't started by the time we got down to the pitch. Draco Malfoy was the only one in the air tossing the quaffle up and down, he was the captain.

As the rest of the Slytherins that where trying out wonder on to the field, Malfoy tossed the quaffle with ease through the middle post ninety feet out.

"His got a good aim," Katie commented leaning forward slightly.

Malfoy began to descend, floating just above his house mates looking down on them.

"Okay listens up," he yelled, "Every potion is open including seeker," he called. There were only several others in the stadium watching so his voice travels across the field where we were sitting. I looked at Katie who was chewing her lip as she was considering something.

We watched as they went through drills after drills every now again Malfoy would fly over to someone and tell them they were done or correct something they were doing.

After a while he started with beaters, before he picked out a well built guy and a slimmer guy who dispute his smaller build hit the bludger quiet well, with a good aim. The chaser was an interesting affair, as we gazed up at them we saw Malfoy play chaser, and he was good, well I don't think good is the right word, there he was probably one of the best chaser I'd seen.

"Why is he seeker?" Katie leaned over and asked quietly.

I was quiet for a moment. "Maybe because they can't find a better seeker, but can find chaser that are good enough."

"I don't care how crappy you seeker is, I would want him as chaser, I mean," she nodded towards him as he scored; it didn't look like he tried very hard. He picked out three chasers, Blaise Zabini being the only other one I recognised, his cat like grace that he processed on land seemed to follow him up in the air.

When trying out for seeker Malfoy was flick little round balls into the sky and those trying out trying to catch the balls, the only one that stood out was a young third year but he need some work. I could see Malfoy thinking along the same line.

"Do you reckon he'll risk it," Katie asked bitting her lip also thinking the same thing.

I bit my tongue looking between him and the kid, "Maybe, he needs a bit of work, and it will depend on how much he is willing to give," I began "Or he could have the kid as a reserve and train him up through the year and play him as seeker next year," I concluded.

"Oh I like that idea he should do that," she said throwing me a grin, "And then I don't have to play him when his a chaser."

"Who said you are on the team this year?" I asked mockingly.

**SF13**

**Well there you have it.**

**Next chapter we shall see Hellbroom with the signing of papers, and Sirius. **

**Quiduitch will be after that ... and maybe more Lucy... bit of Susan will be floating in one or both these chapters and something else exciting. **

**I hope this was up good enough for everyone, I can't tell you when that will be up.**

**But thanks for reading lovelies.**

**P.S Quidditch pitches are 500 feet long and 180 feet wide, well being in an oval shape.**

**For those of you who rather meters than feet: 152.m long and 54.8 m wide (at least according to my phone) making 90 feet roughly a bit under 30 meters (27.4m if you really must know).**


End file.
